Breathe
by MiM99
Summary: It was a rule that Logan Huntzberger knew very well, a rule he had always followed. 'You don't date your friends' sisters'. But when he meets the amazing and not so innocent Rory Gilmore, will he be able to stick to that rule? Only time will tell. Rogan
1. The First Meeting

_A/N: A new story from me! I am quite bored with my Rogan stories, the only one I'm really interested in is 'Don't Walk Away', so I wanted to start a new one. Let me know what you think._

_Background: Lorelai got pregnant when she was 16, but instead of Rory, she had a boy named Jason. One year later she had Rory. Both their fathers are Chris. Lorelai and Chris aren't together, Lorelai is with Luke and Chris is just dating around. Rory isn't the usual shy and innocent Rory, over the years she had changed._

_That is pretty much all you need to know, everything else will be revealed as the story goes._

Chapter 1: The first meeting

"My God, what a crappy day," Lorelai said and sighed.

Rory shook her head and opened the door to the car and got out. "Mom, the sun is shining, birds are singing, kids are playing around…"

"There is no snow!" her mother protested and also got out. "It is nearly winter; it's not suppose to be warm and sunny, it is suppose to be freezing your ass off-cold and snow should be falling. This is all wrong!"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's rant and began walking.

"You know, this is a sign," Lorelai said as she caught up with her daughter and looked at her. "It's God's way of telling you that you shouldn't be doing this."

"I thought we talked about this," Rory sighed.

"We did! But honestly Rore, I don't understand why you are doing this. I know you have changed, but does that mean that you have you give up your dream? Harvard was your dream, it has been since _forever_."

"And unfortunately reality wasn't as good as the dream," Rory tried to explain. "Mom, I tried Harvard, but truthfully it sucked. I mean, there wasn't a Paris there, you need a Paris!"

"You need a Paris?" the older brunette said surprised with wide eyes. "Okay I knew that you aren't the innocent little girl anymore-" she paused and looked down at her daughter's attire. Tight fitted jeans, a short white top with a black long-sleeved fishnet-shirt over and finally a black leather-jacket "-but that you had turned into a drug addict…"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom…"

"Alcoholic?" Lorelai tried and raised an eyebrow. "Glue-sniffer?"

"I'm not a drug addict, an alcohol nor am I a _glue-sniffer_," Rory said dryly.

"It official then, you have gone insane!"

"Says the women who just accused her twenty year old daughter of being a drug addict, an alcoholic and a glue-sniffer," Rory commented.

"Well, you've turned all bad-ass on me," her mother whined. "And how do you even know that Yale will be better?"

"I don't," Rory agreed as opened the door to the big building. "But Jase like it, and that is saying a lot since Jase usually isn't very fond of school."

"Hon, somehow I don't think that is so much the school as it is the women that Jason enjoys. Plus, he had become attached to those weird friends of his."

"Mom, last time I met Colin he seemed cool enough," Rory disagreed.

"Yeah, but that was over a year ago, a lot could have changed since then. Just look at you, when you were sixteen you were innocent and naïve, and then you turn eighteen and bam!" she said and snapped her fingers. "Now you are completely different. Certainly not shy anymore."

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face?" Rory asked half-serious. "And I not such a bad-ass like you make me sound. So I changed my style, began partying and drinking a little-"

"-For God's sake kid, you got a tattoo!"

"You bought that for me!" Rory said with a smile, shaking her head at her mother.

"Doesn't matter, you still have it," her mother protested.

Rory rolled her eyes and let out a slight laugh. "Fine, but I'm sure Jason's friends are nice," she said and returned to the original topic.

"Well, you have never met Finn. Alcohol-drinking womanizing Finn Morgan," her mother pointed out. "Really, if he hadn't been exotic, there was no way Jason would be friends with him."

"Empty threads," Rory teased.

Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "Stop teasing me!"

"Then stop being mad because I'm transferring to Yale," Rory said seriously.

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I'm not mad," she said sincerely. "I just need to know that you are sure that this is want to want. You were always so sure that Harvard was the place for you."

"But it turned out it wasn't. I really am sure mom; going to Yale is the right thing to do." She paused and gave her a smile. "Sharing a dorm with Paris though, not so sure about that."

Lorelai grinned evilly. "I thought you needed a Paris."

"I do," Rory said and nodded her head. "But I would have preferred to have her at arm's length."

"Personally I think it is great!"

"You would, you just love to see me suffer." She narrowed her eyes at her mother and then stopped walking. "Well, this should be it," she said and took a good look at the door before her. The door to her new dorm.

Lorelai nodded her head and stared at the door. "Well, it's pretty?" she said and looked at her daughter. "Are we going inside or what? Because honestly, I don't find the door_ that_ interesting. Sure, very nice wood, good size-"

"-my God, mom, please stop talking," Rory begged and opened the door. She was immediately met with the sound of Paris Gellar yelling out frustrated.

Lorelai followed her daughter and went inside. "How in the hell didn't we hear that when we were standing outside?" she whispered to Rory, who shrugged. "Well, let's go say hallo."

Rory let out a groan as her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her off to find Paris. She was in one of the bedrooms, sitting on her bed with her laptop.

"Paris?" Rory asked.

"Rory, I was wondering when the hell you were-" she stopped as she looked up and saw Rory and Lorelai standing in the doorway. "What the hell happened to you?"

Rory raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The dark make up, the painted on pants and the skimpy fishnet top. I feel like I am watching 'Pretty Woman' backwards."

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's good to see you too Paris, thanks for the compliment," she said dryly.

"You are welcome Jessica Simpson. So tell me, why this drastic change? The boys not falling for the innocent look anymore?" Paris raised an eyebrow and looked at Rory.

"I simply wanted a change," Rory told her. "And the Jessica Simpson comment, not cool."

"She's right, if anything her hair had gotten darker," Lorelai stated. "And she knows the difference between tuna and chicken. I've got a smart kid!"

"Swell," Paris said dryly. "So quite amazing that the room was free, huh? I still can't believe that my roommate moved out."

"I can," Lorelai whispered to Rory.

Rory elbowed her in the side. "Yeah, it's quite the miracle," she answered sarcastically.

Paris shot her a look.

"Well," Lorelai began as her eyes drifted from Paris to Rory, "I would love to stay and watch the cat-fight, but mommy has got a little thing called work. You going to be okay, babe?"

Rory nodded her head. "Go, I doubt Paris will kill me just now. She always enjoyed a little foreplay."

"You are right, she likes to make you shake and shiver from fear first," Lorelai said with a smile.

"The things you people say about me," Paris said and shook her head and turned back to her laptop.

"Well," Lorelai began and lifted an eyebrow. "I better go. Say hi to Jase and tell him I wish I could come by to see him, but I have to go back to work."

"Okay mom, bye," Rory said and kissed her mother's cheek.

-----

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No Finn! You don't even know her, you haven't seen her. She could be ugly as hell," Jason pointed out as he went back to watching the movie.

"Colin says she is hot," Finn answered and raised an eyebrow.

Jason removed his eyes from the television and glared at Colin, who sat next to him on the couch, with narrowed eyes. "It doesn't matter; none of you are going out with my baby sister."

"You can hardly call her your baby sister, you are only one year older," Logan stated.

"Doesn't matter, she is my sister and none of you are going out with her." He turned to Colin. "And don't go around saying my sister is hot!"

"She is!" Colin defended himself. "Dark curly hair, baby blue eyes, pale silky skin and a body you wouldn't believe."

"My God, she sounds just like my type," Finn said excited. "If you look past the hair-colour, of course." He shifted his head and gave Rosemary a suggested smile. "Don't worry love, my heart is still burning for you."

Rosemary rolled her eyes annoyed. "I'm seriously thinking of colouring my hair."

"I don't blame you," Jason mumbled and ran a hand through his own dark hair. "Okay, I'll tell you again. Colin, Logan and _Finn_, stay away from my sister. I mean it."

"Don't worry Jase," Logan said from his spot behind the couch and patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm not going after your sister, I don't need to. Girls love me!"

"Thank man," Jason said dryly.

"Finn and Colin on the other hand… That's a different story."

"Girls love me!" Finn and Colin protested at the same time.

Steph let out a snort. "Sorry to tell you this, guys, but Colin, you are a tight ass who studies way too much and Finn, you are a drunk who studies too little." She paused dramatically. "The girls don't love you."

"Mean," Finn said offended.

"Bitch," Colin mumbled.

"Aw baby," Jase said and turned to Steph, a look of wonder in his eyes. "I have been waiting for someone to tell them that."

"My God, please don't tell me you have been watching 'Dirty Dancing' again. If you have to watch some romantic movie, then watch 'the Notebook'. Haven't mom taught you anything?"

The six of them turned around to see a tall brunette leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk on her face.

"Well, if it isn't none other than the new and improved Rory Gilmore," Jason said and got up.

"Complete with a new haircut," Rory joked. "Now, come here lover-boy," she said and crocked a finger.

Jase let out a laugh and walked over and embraced his sister. "My my, little sister, look how much you have grown."

"Yes, a whole inch since you saw me two weeks ago," Rory said sarcastically.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You told me you would call when you got here."

"Yes, well," Rory said and clear her throat. "Paris and I got a little occupied with giving each other new nicknames. Apparently I am Jessica Simpson."

"How nice. And she is?"

"I haven't come up with an official name yet. I just like to call her 'the chick that told the world about her new lost virginity'," Rory said with a shrug.

"Nice," Jason said with a grin and they high-fived. "So, come and meet my friends. And don't be scared. They might be the weirdest people in the world, but they won't hurt you."

Rory looked unfazed. "Jase, did I tell you about Terrance?"

"Terrance?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah, Terrance is Paris' _life-coach_. Paris Gellar, whom I, by the way, _live_ with." She sent her brother a look.

Jason nodded his head. "Got ya," he said with an apologetic smile. "Anyway, this is Colin, but you of course know him."

She nodded her head and smiled at him. "I see, still digging the expensive sweaters, huh?" she said as she took a look at his black boring sweater.

"You know me, never changing." He sent her a smile and quickly gave her a hug.

Jason rolled his eyes and pointed to Steph. "And the stunning blonde is Stephanie, also called Steph."

"Actually, we have already met," the blonde said.

Jason raised his eyebrow at his sister.

"She knows one of my 'friends' from Harvard. Pete." Rory turned to Stephanie. "Still talking about you, apparently you are the love of his life, the Rose to his Jack, the Maria to his Tony..." She rolled her blue eyes. "I would avoid Harvard for the next month or so, if I were you. He has put up posters."

Steph let out a pained noise. "Oh God."

Rory sent her a sad smile. "Don't worry, in a month or two he had found another blonde to obsess about. Trust me, that is his style."

"I hope to God you are right," Steph said with a smile. "Anyway, nice to see you again."

Jason looked at his sister strangely. "Well, apparently it's some interesting people you've become friends with. But nobody can beat my brunette friend here. Now, brace yourself," he began as his eyes fell on Finn. "This is-"

"-My God, I think I'm in love!" Finn shouted dramatically and dropped on one knee. "Marry me, please, you beautiful creature?"

Rory looked down on the Australian with a smile. "Let me guess, Finn?"

"And she knows my name!"

"Yeah well, mom told me to look out for the exotic one," Rory explained.

"Mom's here?"

"She had to go. Work. Though I really think she just wasn't in the mood for frat-boys right now. Or maybe she was afraid of being killed by Paris. Not sure."

Jason shook his head in mock disappointment. "Bad mom. Anyway, this beautiful redhead, also known as Finn's biggest weakness, is Rosemary."

"Seriously, you mother was right," Rose said in fake whisper to Rory. "Look out for Finn if you don't want him to jump you. And never _ever_ colour your hair red. It's a curse."

"Got ya," Rory said with a quick nod of her head.

"Actually know that I think about it," Rosemary began. "Look out for all of them, they are all whores."

"Thanks for the advice," Rory said with a smile. "So tell me, who's the cute blond that has been staring at me since I entered?"

Logan sent her a flirtatious smile. "Logan Huntzberger," he said and kissed the palm of her hand. "And I must say, when Jason told us about you, he never mentioned how beautiful you were."

"Colin on the other hand did," Rosemary pointed out.

Rory grinned. "Aw, a charmer," she said to Logan and then turned to her brother. "Learn something from him, bro."

"Oh, how to be a man-whore?" Jason asked innocently. "I'll try."

Logan glared at Jason dangerously but he simply glared back.

Rory looked between her brother and Logan. "Starring contest, cool," she said and walked over to television. "'Casablanca', someone here has great taste!" she said amazed and plopped down on the couch.

Finn quickly joined her. "It's me, love, I'm very emotional."

Jason rolled his eyes but sat down beside his sister as Rosemary and Steph squeezed themselves down on the couch.

Logan looked over at Rory with a smile. "I take back what I said," he told Colin, still staring at the brunette. "I am so going after her."

"Go luck," Colin said with a grin and patted his friend's shoulder.


	2. The Infamous Party

_A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm glad to like the fic._

_AbbyRae, ktam36, lala, yana16, HPHGKCroar, melako17, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, rawrrry, Rory Huntzberger, ilovegilmoregirls913, Ace-reporter, iyasunflower, justine260, Gilmorefan31, shotswithMrsKim, Holy Cross Baby, Sweet-princess2008, PrettyGirlxo, another stars hollow freak, ess3sandra, Hopes2High, abercrombiegirl786, oddie33325, melako17, Treenuh, roadv91, Shinyobjectslover_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

_Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I would love to know ;)_

Chapter 2: The infamous party

"I don't see why you can't do this by yourself," Colin said later that day as he came carrying another box.

"Because," Rory began, unpacking some of her books. "I am simply a little poor woman. You don't really expect me to carry my own boxes, do you? And here I thought you were a nice guy."

Jason rolled his eyes at his sister, who were pouting innocently, her blue eyes wide. "It amazes me that anyone falls for that."

Rory crossed her arms over her chest, her nose in the air. "Luke did. I got him to come with all of my stuff, didn't I?"

"Luke is your step-father, it's his job," Jason pointed out.

"Maybe so, but he didn't have to bring me coffee, did he?" She held up a big mug of coffee and smiled proudly. "See, with these eyes I can concur the world."

"Of course he brought you coffee, Luke is not suicidal," came Jason's response.

"Now mate, I hate to disagree with you, but she's right," Finn said as he was unpacking a box before turning to the two siblings. "You sister has amazing eyes, she can have whatever she want with those."

Rory smiled proudly.

"Why do you think I am doing this? For fun?" Finn asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Because you are hoping to see her underwear-box," Jason said dryly without missing a beat.

Finn couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "Now that, mate, would simply be an appreciated bonus. Very appreciated," he said and glared at Rory, wriggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "We will talk about this later Finn."

"Talk about what?" Logan said as he came carrying box too.

"Finn seeing my sister's underwear-"

"-Doesn't matter if it is on or off," Finn interrupted in a nonchalant voice. "No, actually, on would be much better."

Both Logan and Jason shot Finn a look, but the Australian ignored it.

"This was the last," Logan said referring to the box, his eyes still on Finn.

"Awesome!" Rory said and squealed. "Well, since there is no way I'm unpacking all of this crap today, I'm sleeping at your dorm tonight Jase."

"I've never been happier to be your roommate," Finn said to Jason, a smile on his lips.

Rory ignored his statement. "It will be fun, just like we used to when you were afraid of sleeping alone 'cause you had seen 'Toy Story'."

"'Toy Story'?" Logan asked amused.

"Living toys!" Jason said as if it was obvious. "If that is not freaky, I don't know what is."

"We could have a movie night-"

Logan cut her off, shaking his head. "Not on a Saturday night Ror," he said smiling. "Saturday is for partying."

"There is even a song about it," Colin jumped in.

Logan causally draped an arm around her shoulder. "And you are just so lucky that your brother is friends with us. We always know where the greatest and biggest parties are."

Rory smiled up at him. "I knew there had to be something good by sharing my last name with Jase."

Jason shook his head and glared at both of them with narrowed eyes.

"Aw," Rory said and removed herself from Logan and walked over to her brother. "You know I love you Jase, no need to pout," she said and rapped an arm around his waist and pinched his cheek.

"I am not pouting!" he said defensively, shoving her away.

Rory rolled her eyes. "If you say so Jase. Now tell me, where is the biggest and most amazing party tonight?"

"Our friend Robert is having a party, celebrating the fact that it is Saturday," Colin answered dryly.

"'Kay. So are Steph and Rosemary coming?"

"Steph never misses out on a party," Logan said with a smile. "And Rosemary is always dragged there by either Steph or Finn, so she'll be there too."

"I do not drag Rosemary," Finn protested offended. "I simply smile at her and tell her I'll be there and she swoons at my feet."

All of them looked at him unbelieving.

"Okay, so I drag her there. Whatever."

Rory shook her head and smiled. "Well, then I'll go and find Steph and Rose. Need to be ready for the big and infamous party."

"You do know that there is more than four hours until begins?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Plenty of time."

The brunette shook her head and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan, I'm a girl," she simply said with a faint smile.

"It's true, Huntz. She seriously needs at least four hours. You should see her without make up," Jason said and made a disgusted face.

Rory glared at him. "Just because of that, I telling Paris you are here." She saw the panicked look on her brother's face and smirked. "Paris! Jason is here!"

Jason looked around quickly, trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Run, save yourself," Rory said to Logan, Finn and Colin and winked at them. "Bye bro and have fun with Paris. By the way, I told her that it was you that stole her Mont Blanc pen. She really loved that pen."

"Rory," he whined, his voice almost desperate.

She only smiled and disappeared out the door. "Bye bye boys!"

-----

"Well, when the guys said that this was the biggest party, they certainly weren't over-saturating. Harvard holds nothing against this," Rory said as she, Steph and Rosemary entered Robert's off-campus apartment. It was crowded with teenage boys and girls dancing, drinking and having fun in general.

Steph gave her a smile. "Oh yeah, Robert is known for his great parties-"

"-People almost forget what an asshole he is, when he is having a party," Rosemary interrupted with a grin.

"But that is not the best part. The guys here…" Steph let out a girly squeal. "You will not be lacking company for the evening, that is for sure. Especially not in that little sassy outfit of yours." She looked the brunette up and down quickly and winked at her.

"That is Steph's way of telling you that she likes your clothes and that she is a slut," Rosemary said with a roll of her eyes.

The blonde hit her red-haired friend playfully. "I'm not a slut, I just like boys," she defended herself. "Actually I love boys."

"Don't ever say that in Finn's company," Logan warned jokingly as he, Jason and Colin joined them. Fortunately Finn had already run off to get a drink.

"Thank for the advice Huntz, but I'm not that stupid."

Logan rolled his eyes and shifted them to Rory, slowly scanning her body. A smile appeared on his face as he took in her appearance.

"Like what you see?" Rory said as she noticed him staring.

"Oh yeah." His smile widened but quickly faded again as Jason elbowed him in the side roughly.

"Okay, I'm off before Finn returns. Maybe _maybe_ if I'm lucky, he won't hit on me tonight," Rosemary said but laughed immediately after. "Yeah right." She shook her head and laced arms with Steph. "Are you coming too Ror?"

Rory hesitating for a bit then shook her head. "Nah, you guys go. I'll just stay with the guys for a bit, make sure they don't get in trouble."

"Okay, but if you see Finn, run! Intoxicated he is even more flirtatious and annoying. Trust me, I know."

Rory gave her a grateful smile as the two girls walked off.

Rapping an arm around his sister's shoulder, Jason looked her up and down quickly and asked, "Um, little sister, where is your clothes?"

She rolled her eyes. "They are right here Jase."

"Okay, maybe the skirt is okay," he began and looked down at her washed denim-skirt before moving his eyes to her upper-body. "But that thing... What the hell do you call that?"

She looked down at her red top, which was cut of just below her breasts and hung loosely on her shoulders. She gave her brother a blank look. "I would call that a top."

"Really?" Jason said and frowned playfully. "'Cause to me it looks more like a thing that was invented to tease men."

"Playing the big brother role tonight, huh?" she said with a smile, but shook her head. "That is almost cute. You know, if it weren't so damn annoying."

He rolled his green eyes and removed his arm from her shoulders, knowing nothing he would say would make a difference. "Fine, I'll leave it alone."

"Thank. You," Rory said slowly.

"But tell me, why aren't you going with the girls?"

She jerked her shoulders. "Threesomes aren't my style."

"My dream just flew out the window."

Rory turned around and looked sadly at Finn, who just had returned from the bar. "Sorry Finn, didn't want to be the one to crush your dream. What can I do to make things better?"

"Dance with me love," he said and held out his hands.

"If I tell you that I can't move in any way and that I have absolutely no rhymes in me, would you still be offering?"

"Love," Finn began smirking, leaned closer. "I don't care if you make the top 10 list of most horrified dancing abilities, as long as I get to have your little petite body grinning against me."

With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the dance-floor. Rory looked back at the tree others, her face twisted in mock fear. Logan watched annoyed as the twosome began dancing together.

-----

It was thirty minutes later that an exhausted and out of breath Rory dropped herself down on the couch beside Logan.

"My God, when Finn says dance, he really means _dance_. Nothing slow, just fast, fast and fast!" she said to Logan as she leaned back in the couch. "I am never doing him a favour again."

Logan let out a laugh. "Well, maybe I should have told you that Finn is very cyber, he doesn't like things slow."

"That might have been a good idea," Rory agreed, then turned her attention to the game Logan and a few other students, Colin among them, were currently playing. "What is going on?"

"Colin decided that he needed to have some fun, and since Steph is off with her Latino lover Antonia, he couldn't jump her."

Colin sent the blonde a mean glare, but Logan didn't seem to care.

"We are playing 'I Never'," Colin told her. "You in?"

She shrugged then nodded her head. "Sure."

A smile played on Logan's lips as he said, "So, Louise, you are next."

Louise, a petite girl with short brown hair, gave him a wicked smile. "I never kissed a member of my own sex. Stories afterward."

Rory mentally cursed, damn her bad luck. She, Colin, a red-haired girl and a blond girl all took a shot.

"What can I say?" Colin began and jerked his shoulders indifferently. "Finn gets way too touchy feely when he is drunk."

Rory smiled slightly, of course.

Experimenting was the redhead's answer as the other girl had been forced to do it in a game of 'Truth and dare'.

Logan looked at Rory smirking while Colin raised an eyebrow. Sighing, she told them her answer.

"A friend of mine decided that her life was too boring and decided to spice it up by kissing me. In that moment both of us realized that we certainly weren't lesbians."

"Interesting," Logan said and grinned.

"My turn," another blond-haired guy announced. "I never had sex in a public place."

He looked around to see Aiden; a black-haired guy, Mia; a real punker-chick with pink hair, Louise, Rory and Logan all take a shot.

"My God, I'm so glad Jason isn't here right now," Rory groaned. "An ex-boyfriend of mine worked in this music-shop…"

"Rory Gilmore has sex in a music-shop?" Logan asked. "And to think I thought Jason's little sister would be innocent!"

"That just 'cause Jason is such a momma's boy," she grinned, slightly embarrassed but hit it very well. "And it was closed, the music-shop. Completely innocent, really."

"Bathroom at a disco," Aiden explained as he high-fived with another guy.

Mia smiled wickedly. "Ferris-wheel."

"Playground."

"Elevator," Logan said smiling, his brown eyes falling on Rory. "Twice."

Rory couldn't help but smile back at him. Logan Huntzberger sure as hell weren't shy and she had to admit, he kind of intrigued her.

-----

_A/N: Since Rory didn't go to Yale at first, the 'history' isn't the same as the one on the show. But there were some things from GG that I really loved fx Paris and Rory's kiss, I always found that funny, so this happened in this fic too, just at another time. I hope that wasn't too confusing. Lol._


	3. The Morning After

_A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm glad that you like chapter 2. Anyway, I have some free time on my hands, so personal responses today. Lol. _

_Ace-reporter__: I'm glad you liked it. _

_Science vs Romance: Wait no more, the third chapter is here!_

_Me.No.Read: Well, Logan doesn't seem like the scared or modest type. Lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like all of my stories, I do try ;)_

_ilovegilmoregirls913: I'm glad you like the fic, and don't worry, Jason is not going to be overprotective. That would be too annoying after my opinion. Lol._

_Hopes2High: I know! Seriously, I hate movies with living toys, they always scare the crap out of me!_

_Treenuh: Well, there need to be some problems, yes. What is a story without drama? Lol._

_ess3sandra: Aw, thank you so much. Flatter will get you everywhere!_

_shotswithMrsKim: Glad you liked it._

_Krunior-Rogan-Always: Thank you so much._

_justine260: I liked that line too, lol._

_fallingforGGguys: Oh my God, that is a fabulous idea. Lol._

_princetongirl: Thank you!_

_Sweet-princess2008: Here's the update. Lol._

_Lala: Haha, well, here it is._

_just hidden: Those were probably my favourite lines too. And thank you for the idea of Ror and Paris's wild trip, I might use it._

_kiss goodnight: I'm glad you loved it, here's the next chapter!_

_softballblondi: The chapters will keep on coming! Hopefully. Lol. Just kidding._

_melako17: Thank you ;)_

_:D: Thank you so much, I loved that too._

_Mrs. Logan Huntzberger: Well, I do love 'I Never'. Haha._

_Gilmorefan31: Thank you, I love non-innocent Rory too. Sometimes she is so innocent, that it almost gets annoying. And Finn, our Australian hunk, he is a God! Lol._

_rawrrry: Me neither. Haha._

_kimberly: Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Haha. And I'm so gla you love it!_

_abercrombiegirl786: Thank you._

_Michelle: You are probably right, me and my friends just have our own rule. Lol. But I changed it now, so it should be correct._  
  
_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 3: The morning after

The morning after Rory Gilmore woke up to the feeling of someone breathing on her neck. It took her a minute or two to open her eyes, but when she did, she couldn't help but frown.

In Jason's room, on his bed, laid her, Logan, Steph and Colin, all in their clothes from the night before. Logan laid straight on his back, his arms rapped around her petite body, while her head laid on his warm chest. Steph laid on her other side, her head resting on Rory's shoulder, her breathing tickling her neck, while Colin was spooning with her, his and Steph's legs entangled, as his arms were rapped around the blonde's small frame. All had smiles on their faces.

Suddenly feeling a terrible headache coming on, Rory sighed and tried to get up without waking her friends, but both Logan and Steph began to stir. Colin was still sleeping peacefully.

"Rory?" Steph asked in a groggy voice, her eyes still closed.

Rory nodded her head but quickly regretted it and grabbed her head in pain. "My God, you have no idea how I feel."

"Like someone has hit you in the head with a huge rock a million times until everything became kind of blurry and double?" Steph guessed.

The brunette gave her a blank look. "That may be exactly how I feel."

Logan shook his head at the two girls and brought Rory closer to him. For a moment all four laid there in silence until something suddenly entered Rory's mind.

"Where the hell is Jase?"

Logan winced painfully. "Not so loud Ror," he begged and closed his eyes.

Rory rolled her eyes quickly and got up. Walking out to the common room she looked around to see if she could find her brother.

"Jase?" she asked as loud as her head would let her, but got no response. Frowning she went to the bathroom, but no one was there either.

"Maybe Finn is here," she whispered to herself and was about to open his door, when she thought better of it. Finn seemed like the type who liked to bring women back to his dorm and she wouldn't take the chance of seeing his naked butt.

She quickly knocked and peeked her head in, when no one answered. But the room was empty; the bed hadn't even been touched.

Shrugging it off, she went back to the others.

"Isn't it kind of weird that everyone is here, besides the two people who actually live here?" she asked as she stood by the bed.

Steph simply groaned and rolled over, almost lying on top of the still sleeping Colin, as she fell asleep again.

"That's a maybe?" Rory joked.

"Finn probably spent the night with some girl, redhead if he's lucky, and it wouldn't surprise me if Jason is already up, buying breakfast or something." Logan jerked his shoulders indifferently and pulled Rory down again.

She made herself comfortable, a smile playing on her lips. "Since when did Jason become such a good drunk? He used to be just as horrible as me!"

"Since he found out that girls don't like drunk assholes," Logan said dryly.

"Oh," Rory said with mock surprise. They both fell in to silence before Rory spoke up again. "You know what would be so good right now?"

"Aspirin?"

"No," she said slowly and gave him her sweetest smile. "Coffee. Lots and lots of coffee."

"And you want me to make it for you?" he guessed.

"Or buy it, whatever," she said and shrugged. "After all, you did kind of get me drunk, so now you must be my slave for the day."

"Does that involve something dirty?" he asked with a grin.

"No."

"Then my answer is no too. Besides, I didn't force you to play and it is not my fault that the youngest Gilmore is _very_ experience."

She pouted cutely. "You are mean," she told him and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yesterday I was a sweetheart."

She looked at him frowning.

"And very cute. Not to talk about hot." He was grinning like an idiot.

"I said that?" she asked and prayed to God he was lying. Otherwise she was never drinking again.

"You said that," he assured her. "And not only once, three times actually. Seemed like you had to stop yourself from screaming it out loud."

"It was the alcohol talking."

"Didn't someone say that alcohol is a truth serum? You can only trust small children and drunk people?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"They probably did, but can't we choose to ignore it?" She raised an eyebrow herself.

He seemed to think for a few seconds. "Nah."

Rory let out a groan. "If it weren't because I am 99 percent sure that you can kick Jason's ass, I would sick him on you," she promised.

He smiled charmingly. "So, why this big obsession with coffee anyway? I don't get what is so great about it. Sure, it tastes fine-"

"-Fine!" Rory cut him off and shook her head eagerly. "Coffee does not taste fine, coffee tastes amazing, wonderful, fabulous! There is nothing better than waking up a Sunday morning to the smell of fresh-made black coffee."

Logan looked amazed at her. "My God, you almost look high just by thinking of coffee."

Rory smirked, a dreamy look on her face. "I love coffee," she stated simply. "And I would totally love you forever and ever if you got me some coffee right now."

"Forever and ever?"

"And ever!"

He sighed mockingly, then nodded his head slowly. "Fine, but you owe me big time! Wherever, whenever I need a favour, you are there!"

"Doesn't that kind of make me your slave?" Rory asked.

Logan got up from the bed and looked back at her. "I guess it does," he said and paused. "And I won't promise that doesn't involve something dirty."

Rory narrowed her eyes and quickly threw a pillow after him as the blonde, grinning like a maniac, ran out of the bedroom.

-----

While Logan was getting her much needed coffee, Rory decided to take a shower.

Steph and Colin had woken up just a few minutes after Logan left and were apparently real happy to see each other or else they were just real horny. Either way, Rory had quickly escaped the bedroom, her eyes shut as she made disgusted noises.

Just as she was enjoying the feeling of the warm water meeting her cold body, she heard the sound of her cell ringing.

"Damn," she muttered to herself as she turned off the water and got out of the shower-cabernet. Quickly she grabbed a towel and rapped it around her body and almost ran out the bathroom.

"Damn Molly! Don't you know I'm hung over?" she mumbled but stopped suddenly as she saw Logan standing in front of her, two big coffees in his hands.

"Um…" he stuttered as he couldn't help but look down at her.

She was wearing nothing but a small red towel that started just above her breasts and ended mid thigh. It certainly didn't leave much to imagination.

Rory's eyes widened as she automatically grabbed the towel and tried to stretch it, unfortunately without any luck. "Logan… You are back."

"Yeah…" He held up the two coffees. "I got them."

She nodded and was about to say something when the ringing off her phone interrupted her. Sending him a faint smile she grabbed the phone, that laid on the coffee table. "I'll just..." she trailed off and pointed to the phone.

"Sure," he said as he walked over to the couch and laid down.

Rory quickly flipped the phone open. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"_Is that any way to talk to your grandmother?"_

Rory's eyes quickly widened as she heard who the person on the other end were. "Grandma!" she said surprised. "No, I didn't mean to-"

"_-You do not answer your phone that way!"_ Emily interrupted her granddaughter.

"Yes, I mean no, of course not."

"_That was very rude, not even saying your name and that tone!"_

She briefly closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself. "Yes, very rude, bad tone. I know. I sincerely apologize-"

Emily's harsh voice cut her off again. _"-You can make it up to me by coming to a party next Friday. The ladies from the DAR are coming, so I want to show off my grandchildren."_

"What?" Rory said making sure she had heard right. "Friday? But grandma, Friday night dinner-"

"_-Is cancelled. Friday night at 8 o'clock. Wear something suitable, not any of those net-things you wear. A nice long dress, you will look so pretty." _Rory wore she could almost see her grandmother smiling dreamily.

Rory smiled tightly. "Okay grandma, something suitable. And Jason?"

"_Jason must come too, you will let him know. I have the most wonderful suit for him, a classic black-"_

"-Grandma, I think Jason already has a suit, sooo…"

"_Fine,"_ Emily said with a sight. _"As long as he looks handsome. Friday night at 8 o'clock, wear something suitable."_

"Something suitable, of course, got ya," Rory said with a quick nod. "Okay, see you later-"

"_-Suitable, remember. Bye Rory and say hi to your brother."_

"Suitable yes. Bye grandma." With that she hung up and let out a deep groan.

"So you have been forced too, huh?"

Rory jumped slightly and turned around as she heard Logan's voice. "My God, I totally forgot about you."

"Don't I feel special," Logan said dryly but with a smile on his face. "So Emily Gilmore's fancy party, huh? You are going to be a wild girl, partying two weekends in a row."

"Somehow I doubt Friday will as yesterday's party was."

"I don't know about that. There will be a lot of guys trying to sweet-talk you, there will be a lot of weird-looking food, and in the end of the night you will be drunk out of your mind." Logan shrugged indifferently. "Seems kind of alike to me."

She shook her head laughing. "Maybe you are right."

"I always am." He gave her a smile before looking at her outfit again. "Sooo, nice towel."

She looked down at herself, she had completely forgotten about her 'missing' clothes. "Yes, great quality, soft fabric," she joked. "You know, I was kind of surprised you didn't come with some dirty comment. Almost like a different Logan."

"Well babe," Logan said and smirked. "If you only knew what was going on in my head."

"And old perverted Logan Huntzberger is back." Rory rolled her eyes teasingly. "Well, I better go get dressed before you start hitting on me and suggest we find an elevator somewhere."

"Good idea."

A few minutes later Rory came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of ¾ pants and a black 'Fallout Boy' T-shirt. "My God, I'm glad I left some clothes here."

Logan smiled and took a look at the shirt and smiled approving. "Nice," he said.

"You listen to Fallout Boy?" Rory asked surprised.

"Do I listen to good music? Yes," he deadpanned, causing the brunette to roll her eyes. "So I have a question for you."

Rory grabbed her coffee and took a sip of it as she sat down on the couch. "Ask away."

"Molly?"

Rory drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"You said 'damn Molly' when you came-"

"-Oh!" she said, suddenly understanding what he meant. "Molly is my phone."

"Your phone? You named your phone? You named your phone _Molly_?" he asked, for some reason hoping he had misunderstood.

Rory simply nodded her head. "My amazing new coffee-maker is Bill. And my stereo is Johnny, though I simply call him John."

Logan laughed out loud. "My God Rory Gilmore, you are a weird but fascinating girl."

-----

_A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Also I have a question. Do any of you know when it's Rory's birthday. And I mean the character, not Alexis. Lol. I'm not sure it was ever really mentioned, but if it was, please let me know. _


	4. The Cookies

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you are awesome! _

_kiss goodnight__KStover__Hopes2High__rawrrry__Gilmorefan31__luvablemilo__, Lauren, __princetongirl__Treenuh__Winny Foster__just hidden__:D, __AminalLuv__BlueEyedGirl91__AceReporter8__Ace-reporter__Krunior-Rogan-Always__, Amy, __iyasunflower__melako17__, a, kimberly, __abercrombiegirl786__justine260__PrettyGirlxo__shotswithMrsKim__softballblondi__Sweet-princess2008__, mirthe, __ess3sandra__Ace-not-Mary__fallingforGGguys__czuchry-fan08_

_And thank you so much for helping me with Ror's birthday. Since 'Gilmore Girls' kind of changed that, there isn't an accurate date, but I decided that it'll be October the 8th in this fic. _

_Anyway, the chapter is kind of a filler, really, but I hope you like it anyway. _

_More background stuff: After Chris and Lorelai had Jason, they stayed together and tried to get things to work. A year after Lorelai was pregnant again, but this time Chris couldn't handle it, so he left. Lorelai never really blamed him, but they don't have a close relationship, neither does Chris with the children._

_  
Disclaimer: In case you missed it the other times, I don't own a thing! Seriously!_

Chapter 4: The cookies

The clock was exactly seven minutes past two later that same day, when Jason opened the door to his dorm, surprised to hear one of his best friends and his sister fighting.

Hesitating he walked inside and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rory and Finn in the kitchen with their backs to him, while Logan laid comfortable on the couch grinning. He quickly nodded at Jason before turning his attention to the twosome.

"Stop screaming at me, love!"

"I am not freakin' screaming at you!" Rory protested, hands in the air.

"Yes, you are!"

"That is crazy, you are crazy! Why would I be screaming at you when I'm hung-over?"

"Because you are a lunatic," Finn mumbled irritated.

Rory glared at him. "Let's just relax and take a look at the paper, okay?"

Both of them looked closely at the paper in Rory's hand, seeming deathly concentrated. After a few seconds, Finn smiled widely while Rory narrowed her eyes.

"I told you we needed milk!"

"You are just so fuckin' fabulous, huh?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Finn, of course with sunglasses, and Rory, standing with a spoon in her hand, turned around when they heard Jason's voice. Both were completely covered in flower, innocent expression on their faces as they looked questioning at him.

Rory gave her brother a sweet smile. "Baking cookies."

He sent her an unbelieving look. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Finn and Rory looked at each other before Finn jerked his shoulders. "We were hungry."

Jason shook his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he walked over to Logan and dumped himself on the couch next to him.

"So," Logan began. "Where were you this morning? I kind of expected you to beat my ass when you saw me and Rory sleeping together."

"I had it all planned out too," Jason played along, a smile on his face. "Unfortunately I had a morning-date that just couldn't wait." He paused and smirked. "Wow, I rhyme."

Logan gave his friend an unbelieving look. "So, anyone I know?"

"Maybe," Jason simply said.

"Ah, so secretive. Fine, I'll figure it out by myself."

"You do that," the brunette said smiling. "So what-"

_"-Damn Finn, the milk is supposed to be in the bowl, not on the kitchen table!" _

_"Stop yelling at me! I don't like to be yelled at! Say you are sorry." _

_"What? You are crazy!" _

_"You are!" _

_"No, you are definitely crazier than me!"_

Jason and Logan looked at each other and shook their heads at their weird friends.

"I know I am obligated to hang out with my sister, but Finn? And why the hell do you hang out with any of them?"

Logan smiled at his friend. "Well, your sister because she is hot, and Finn? You are saying that like he is acting crazier than usual."

Jason slapped his friend playfully. "Do not talk about my sister, got it? Great."

"I was joking, you know that," the blonde said grinning. "She is hot though."

Jason narrowed his eyes, but then smiled immediately after. "So tell me, why the hell are they doing this anyway? Don't they know that you can actually buy food?"

"Apparently neither of them wanted to go out, they were too lazy." Logan shrugged.

"That is my sister. What I don't get though, is how she got the coffee." His eyes fell on the two empty plastic-cups and then raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"She might have tricked me into buying it for her," Logan said slowly.

Jason sighed deeply. "First Colin, then Finn," he said as he looked at him and his sister, who were mixing the dough. "And now you. She already got all of you rapped around her little-finger, doesn't she?"

"Dude, I bought her coffee," Logan said simply. "That doesn't mean she's got me rapped around anything."

"Well, Rory has a gift. If she wants something, she'll get it one way or the other."

"Now, brother, you are making me sound like a bitch who won't let friends or family stand in my way," Rory said as she sat down on her brother's lap and Finn said down on the floor.

"You do realize that you are completely covered in flower and by sitting on me, I'll be completely covered in flower, right?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah."

Jason sighed frustrated and pushed his sister of his lap. "See, the devil herself."

"A damn gorgeous one, then," Finn said and winked at Rory. "And feisty, definitely feisty."

"I second that," Logan said grinning.

"You know, if I didn't trust you guys, I would be real worried right now," Jason said dryly. "Oh, wait, I don't trust you!"

"You started this Jase, by saying I was a bitch. I'm not a bitch, right?" she asked as she turned to Logan and Finn.

"Well, kind of."

Rory narrowed her eyes at Logan. "And for that, you aren't getting any cookies."

"Consider yourself lucky," Jason whispered to Logan. "Remember what happened when you and mom tried to make a birthday cake for Luke?"

Rory winced at the memory. "I blame mom for my bad cooking abilities."

-----

Twenty minutes later the clock rang and Finn and Rory both hurried to the oven. They had been looking forward to seeing and tasting their homemade cookies. Excited they took the cookies out, but the smiles on their faces faded quickly and were replaced with frowns as they saw the cookies.

"It is me or don't they look anything alike those on the picture?" Rory asked as she looked down at her burned cookies.

Finn quickly grabbed the recipe with the picture and took a close look at it, then back at the cookies. "It's not just you."

Logan and Jason joined them and looked disgusted at the cookies.

"Don't ever bake again, promise me that?" Jason said to his sister.

"They are a little burned, so what?" she said defensibly.

Jason raised an eyebrow and snatched one of the black cookies. Holding it up closely to his sister's eyes, he asked, "A little burned?"

"Fine, they suck."

"What are we suppose to eat?" Finn pouted and held a hand to his stomach. "I need food."

"Well, you could get that ass of yours in gear and actually go out and buy something, that doesn't look like it was made in hell?" Logan suggested.

"Or," the Australian began with a smile. "You could go out and buy us something."

"That'll happen," he answered sarcastic.

Rory groaned frustrated and put the cookies on the table. She looked at Finn and sighed. "Come on, Finn, we are going food-shopping."

His eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Finn, I am _starved_."

He let out a frustrated noise and glared quickly at Logan and Jason, then grabbed her hand and let her out the door.

"I'm telling you, when they get back they'll have enough food for a year. Trust me when I say that my sister loves food."

"And yet she is so tiny," Logan said.

"Good genes, the only good qualify we got from our mom."

Logan shook his head laughing. "I don't know, she seems kind of cool to me. Are you telling me all that is from your dad? The infamous dad?"

"You think she is cool?" Jason asked slowly, ignoring his original question.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think she is cool. That doesn't mean that I'm going to jump her, Jase."

"I know, she isn't that type of girl anyway. You know, she has relationship, boyfriends. She might seem casual and flirty, but she doesn't do casual relationship. That just isn't her. She has always-"

"-Jason, man, you are rambling," Logan cut him off.

"What I am trying to say is that you are not her type," Jason said. "And she's not your type either. Right?"

Logan paused for a short moment, then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the door opening and Rory and Finn coming in.

"So you obviously got superpowers or something 'cause that was incredible fast," Jason said to the two.

Finn shook his head grinning and grabbed an arm around the brunette's waist. "No, the brilliant and beautiful Rory here used her womanly charms and got some guy to buy it for us." His voice was filled with excitement and, if Jason weren't mistaking, pride.

"You got some stranger to buy your food?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded her head eagerly. "A cute stranger."

Finn smiled proudly and dragged her by the waist over to a chair, where the two quickly sat down and leaned back. Logan looked over at them, a strange feeling spreading in his stomach.

"I am telling you, it was amazing! She flirted, she winked, she smiled. Hell, she even did that thing with the hair and the finger!" Finn said as he tried to curl his hair around his finger. "I'm telling you, she deserved an Oscar."

"First of all, I want to thank my mother who taught me everything I know, without her I would have been lost. Then I want to thank Jason for being a complete loser. That was what made me think: 'God, I don't what to be like that!' Thank you, thank you all!"

Jason narrowed his eyes at his sister. "D.E.V.I.L."

Rory mocked him and glared back. "L.O.S.E.R!" she said as she made an L with her fingers and held it to her forehead.

"Only losers do that Rory," Logan said grinning.

She shot him a mean look. "You know, you were much sweeter when I was drunk."

"They always are," Finn said and sighed dramatically.

Logan simply grinned.

"Well, that must be awesome for you then Finn… Since you are always drunk," Jason teased.

Finn pouted cutely and hugged Rory close to him. "Tell your brother to stop teasing me."

"Sorry Finny," she said and patted his head. "But I do think my brother is right for once. You are a drunk. Deal."

Finn pouted even more and released his hold on Rory. "You are-" The opening of the door interrupted him, but he didn't care as he saw Rosemary coming in. "Rosemary, my saviour! I love you!"

"Hi Finn," she answered nonchalant and closed the door behind her. "Hi Ror, guys."

"Hi Rose, grab a cookie."

Rosemary's face lit up. "There are cookies?" she asked excitedly, looking like a little child on Christmas. "Where?"

"Kitchen."

The redhead hurried to the kitchen squealing, but stopped brutally when she saw the cookies. "Um, guys?" she called as she picked up a cookie.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You do know that when it says that the cookies have to be nice brown, they don't mean black. They actually mean _brown_," Rosemary explained and dropped the over-burned cookie again.

"We know."

She drew her eyebrows together. "So why-"

"-Don't even bother," Jason cut her off. "Just blame my mother."


	5. The Girltalk

_A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter._

_kiss goodnight, Winny Foster, justine260, genius.candy, Mary89, Holy Cross Baby, Ace-not-Mary, Hopes2High, just hidden, yana16, Treenuh, Ace-reporter, brooke, melako17, maggymoo21:D, gilmore16girl, kimberly, softballblondi, abercrombiegirl786_

_This chapter is also kind of a filler, not with much Rogan action. Sorry! This revolves more on the girls and the whole group. But I promise the next chapter is Rogan filled, I already wrote it. Lol._

_Anyway, if anyone hasn't figured it out yet, I'm taking a break with my other fics. I really like this one and has so many ideas, that I can't stop writing. But the others fics aren't forgotten!_

_Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on._

Chapter 5: The girl-talk

"God, I am never spending a whole day having sex with Colin again," Steph announced as her and Rory had lunch together on Monday.

Rory winched and dropped her bread. "Okay Steph, too much information. I already have one friend who insists on telling me about her sex-life."

"Sorry," the blonde apologized with a smile. "It's just… I didn't have time to study at all, and I really need to get better grades. My mom is always bitching about it." She sighed and looked down at her food sadly. "I don't know what to do."

"Stop spending the whole day having sex with Colin," Rory said as if it was obvious.

"But it is sooo good!"

"Yeah, apparently it is. You certainly were moaning yesterday morning," the brunette said as she thought back. "Please tell me you didn't have sex in my brother's bed."

"No, ew," Steph said disgusted.

"Thank God," Rory said. "So tell me, what exactly are you and Colin? I mean, are you together_ together_ or what?"

"It's called a no strings relationship, hon," she explained. "We sleep together but we have the option of sleeping with other people too. Basically we are friends with benefits."

"Are you are cool with that?"

Steph shrugged. "Well… Yeah. It's simply, not all that drama."

Rory nodded her head slowly. "You know that Colin spend the last two new year's with our family, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it was last year… He got really drunk and just started babbling about weird things. It was hilarious, really," Rory said as she laughed at the memory.

"That is great hon, but the point being?"

"Right. Well, in his state of intoxication he told me about this girl. He told me all kind of stuff about her, the way her eyes lit up when she was happy, the way her lips curled cutely when she smiled and so on." She paused, noticing the hopeful look in the blonde's eyes. "I'm not so sure he only thinks of you as fun."

"You are saying I'm that girl?" She let out a nervous laugh. "That is ridiculous."

Rory held up her hands. "I don't know, but it could be you."

Steph rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. "Maybe. So what about you? Anyone in sight?" She raised her eyebrows.

Rory smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, the boys in my classes seem like idiots, I can not see myself dating any of them. I don't need a boy anyway."

"Everybody needs a boy. Or a man," Steph told her.

"I lived sixteen years without one and I was just fine," Rory said.

"You didn't have a boyfriend until you were sixteen?" When Rory shook her head, Steph sighed sadly. "Well, then you have a lot of catching up to do. What about some from our group? They are nice, don't you think?"

"Sure, they are. But come on, my brother is not an option, of course. That would be gross. And even though you and Colin are not completely committed to each other, he's out too. Then there is Finn-"

"-Who totally digs you!" the blonde interrupted. "He flirts with you all the time and you aren't even a redhead. That has to mean something!"

Rory shook her head. "Finn is nice and cute, but Finn is Finn." She gave her new friend a smile. "I can't exactly see myself with Finn, and I don't think he can see himself with me on a serious basis. Besides, I kind of have the oppression that Finn flirts with anyone who has boobs."

"Well… Yeah." Steph smiled. "But it doesn't have to be serious, just fun. All that serious stuff it for later," she said, then suddenly clapped her hands eagerly. "And that is why Logan is just perfect for you!"

"Steph…" Rory said, a faint smile on her lips.

"Don't you think he is cute? Don't say you don't think he is cute. He is beyond cute!"

"He is very nice," the brunette agreed. "And very cute, that is true. But he is also Jason's friend, and just like Finn is Finn, Logan is Logan."

"Girl, you have a weird mind," Steph said with a shake of her head. "Yesterday morning you were totally flirting, _mega_ flirting. With me and Colin in bed, with you!"

"My God, that sounds kinky," Finn said grinning as he joined the two girls at their table.

"Girl-talk, get lost Finny," Steph said, her eyes still on Rory, as she pushed the Australian. He pouted cutely but disappeared, a look of offend on his face.

"As were I, in bed with you, when you and Colin decided to feel each other up!" Rory exclaimed as Finn was gone.

"Whatever," Steph dismissed and took a sip of her orange-juice. "I'm just saying Logan would be perfect for some non-serious fun."

"Jason-"

"-Jason doesn't have to know," the blonde cut her off. "But it's your choice."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, neither saying anything. The silence was quickly broken though, when Rosemary came running toward them, a letter in her hand.

"Gilmore!" she yelled as she sat next to Steph. "Look what I got this morning."

She past the letter to Rory, who raised an eyebrow and read it. As soon as she saw who it was from, she sighed and laid her head on the table. Now interested, Steph quickly snatched it from her brunette friend.

"Ah," she said as she had read it. "I see you are also requested at Emily Gilmore's party on Friday the 25th."

Rosemary nodded her head and sent Rory a sad smile. "So I figure you heard about the party, Ror?"

Rory lifted her head from the table and nodded. "My grandmother called yesterday, and I know Logan was going too, I just didn't think you all would be invited. My God, I really hate those parties."

"Me too, but there is one good thing about it…"

Steph and Rosemary looked at each other smiling. "Shopping!" they screamed together.

"Shopping?" Somehow that didn't brighten things for Rory.

"You need a new dress, shoes, a fabulous purse and possible new make up and jewels," Rosemary explained. "And then we could get ready together, it would be fun. We can paint each other toenails and do each other's make up!"

"Unfortunately I have to get ready with my mom," Steph said and sighed. "She has to be sure that I'll look suitable. I'm lucky I even get to pick out my own dress."

"Suitable," Rory mumbled. "I think my grandmother used that word five times when I talked to her yesterday."

"It is very important," Rosemary said in a formal voice.

"Of course," Rory said and rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, I better go, I have class soon."

"Your food," Steph said and pointed to it.

"Somehow I lost my appetite." She smiled to both of them before walking away.

-----

It was past eight that same night, when Jason entered his sister's bedroom, not really surprised to see her lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Hey Ror, what are you reading?" Jason asked and snuck a peek at the cover. "Oh, so not really reading, more like studying."

Rory sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "Yeah, I was drawing a blank every time the teachers said something, so I've been spending the whole day studying."

"Have you eaten?" Jason asked even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

Rory shook her head. "No, well, that is not completely true. I had a chocolate bar around five o'clock."

"You are going out eating with us," Jason said with a smile as he grabbed his sister's hand, trying to drag her up from the bed.

She shook her head again. "No, seriously Jason, I need to study if I don't want to be behind. Then I have to talk to Paris about me joining the paper. And after that I have to call mom."

"The paper can wait another day, and you can call mom later."

"No, we have to talk about what we want to wear to grandma's party. We always do that," she explained. "You know that."

"Oh, well, mom is not going," Jason stated nonchalant.

Rory's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean she's not going?"

He jerked his shoulder nonchalant, sitting down on the floor next to Rory's bed. "She and Luke have plans to celebrate their anniversary, so they can't go."

"And grandma is okay with that?"

"Yeah. That kind of freaked me out too," he admitted with a smile. "But I'll be there, and Steph and Rose will be there and many more. It'll be fine."

Rory nodded her head hesitating. "What about dad, is he coming?"

"When has dad ever been to one of grandma's parties?" Jason asked.

"It has happened!" his sister protested.

Jason rolled his eyes at Rory. "Right. But I doubt he is coming. I haven't really talked to him much lately, so I don't know. You can call him if you want."

He watches as his sister took a hard look at her cell, then shook her head and put her phone back in her jeans pocket.

"Nah, we'll find out on Friday, right?"

Jason nodded agreeing. Neither of them talked much to Chris and honestly that was just fine. "Right. So what do you say? Come on, you need to eat. We are all going to this little Chinese restaurant, the food is amazing!"

"Amazing _amazing_?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow. Jason nodded his head. "Fine," she said and sighed dramatically. "But if I flunk college and end up working at a coffee-stand, I'm blaming you."

"Fine-"

"-No actually, that would be kind of amazing," Rory said with a dreamy look on her face. "Do you think I could get free coffee then? All I want? That would be awesome!"

Jason simply rolled his eyes and stood up and grabbed his sister's arm. "Let's go."

-----

The whole 'gang', Rory, Stephanie, Rosemary, Finn, Colin, Logan and Jason, had just finished eating and were walking back to Yale. For once the girls had gotten them to walk instead of calling a limo and they were quite proud of themselves.

"So girls," Finn began as he rapped his arms around Rory and Steph's shoulder, grinning at them. "Tell me a little about that secretive girl-talk you had today."

"Girl-talk?" Jason asked, looking at his sister.

"Well yes, Jase, it is when two girls, sometimes more, talk. Therefore the name girl-talk," Steph explained in a formal voice. Jason simply shook his head. "But what we talked about, that is none of your business, really."

Rory let out a relieved sight; she had expected Steph to tell them all about it.

"But I'll tell you anyway," Steph said, making Rory wince painfully. "Rory needs a man!"

Logan shot Rory a look, his brown eyes almost teasingly. She was glad she didn't know what he was thinking at that moment.

"You need a man?" Jason asked his sister slowly. He knew how much she hated it when people tried to set her up.

"Well, apparently I do. You know, since I didn't have a boyfriend until I was sixteen, I have some catching up to do," Rory said as she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sixteen?" Finn asked with wide eyes. "How can a beautiful girl like you not have a boyfriend until you were sixteen?"

"When you live in Starts Hollow, there really aren't so many options," Rory explained.

"Kirk is there."

Rory shot her brother a look, but said nothing.

"Kirk is the weird guy, who likes to be naked, right?" Colin asked, being the only one who had ever been in Starts Hollow besides Rory and Jason.

"Yep," Jason confirmed.

"So he is an older non-australian version of Finn?" Logan said, hoping to tease Finn, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Basically," Jason said and nodded. "But really, when you live in Starts Hollow it is hard to have a personal life without the whole town knowing about it-"

"-So you kind of just try not to have a personal life. Or a life at all," Rory jumped in. "It's much easier."

"How can the town know about you private life?" Rosemary asked questioning. "I mean, that just seems impossible."

Rory shook her head laughing. "Not when you have a Ms. Patty or-"

"-A Barbette snooping around," Jason interrupted.

Steph laughed slightly. "You really have to take us one day. It's not fair that Colin is the only one who gets to see it. It sounds fun."

"It's great," Rory corrected, smiling widely.


	6. The Perfect Cup Of Coffee

_A/N: Thank you guys so much!_

_Treenuh, __AminalLuv, __Ace-not-Mary, __Lifeisconfusing, __Hopes2High, __Mary89, __justine260, __ilovegilmoregirls913__, melako17, __rogans-rock0909, __softballblondi, __abercrombiegirl786, __Winny Foster, __Holy Cross Baby, __papaslittlecj__, lala, __just hidden, __Ace-reporter, __SpyKid18, __fliccolo, __xoflipditzxo, __luv888, __loganandrory4ever, __rawrrry, __Aliolyoxenfree_

_Disclaimer: I'm in high school, figure it out.  
_  
Chapter 6: The perfect cup of coffee

The next couple of days went by fast for Rory. With school and the paper she didn't have much time to see her brother or her new friends, and the phone-conversations between her and her mom became shorter and shorter. She calmed herself down by promising that things would get easier, it was always hard to start at a new school, especially college. She hoped to God that was the truth.

Wednesday was the only day when she actually had some free time, and she knew exactly how she was spending it.

Quickly she knocked on the wooden door in front of her, waiting unpatiencely for the door to open. When it did, it revealed a clearly surprised Logan.

"Rory?" he said surprised.

"I need you to come with me," she said as she grabbed his hand, not waiting for his response.

"Am I free? Sure, I'm free. Do I want to go with you? Okay," he mocked as they walked quickly.

A few minutes later they stopped and Rory turned to Logan, a serious expression on her face. "I need you to listen and I need you to listen good, okay? This is extremely serious."

Logan nodded his head quickly. "I'm listening, so what's up Ace?"

Rory opened her mouth then closed it again and looked weirdly at Logan. "Ace?"

"Well, you are the ace reporter, aren't you?" he asked, grinning at the obvious confusion on Rory's face.

"I'm not even going to think about how in the hell you know that I even work at the paper," Rory said and shook her head.

"You know, Jason could have told me," he began slowly. "But it was Paris, actually."

"You know Paris? Paris freakin' Gellar?" Rory asked and raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, it would be a little strange if I didn't, considering I'm on the paper too."

Her mouth dropped slightly, but she quickly gained control. "Okay, now you are really distracting me and we don't have time for that. Got it? Good," she said before he had a chance to answer.

"You know, you really are weird."

"Thanks, so are you listening? This is very important, very serious. It is like a matter of life and death. People could get hurt if you don't listen good."

Logan rolled his eyes before looking at her directly. "I am listening."

"Okay," she said and took a deep breath. "You have _got _to show me the best coffee-stand on campus."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm sorry?" he asked laughing.

"Logan, I said you had to listen good!" she whined.

"I did, I just wanted to make sure I heard right," he said. "So that is what this is all about? You want me to show you the best coffee-stand on campus? That is all?"

"That is all?" Rory echoed. "Do not speak casual about coffee. I have basically been living without it for the past days, since I didn't have time to find a coffee-stand and my coffee-maker is too slow!"

"Don't speak about Johnny in that way!" Logan yelled mockingly.

"John," Rory corrected mumbling, then cleared her throat. "So you see, this is very important to me. And actually, you should be quite flattered that I came to you for help."

"Oh, I am. Very," he said in a serious voice.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Logan, please."

He sighed and nodded his head. To think anyone could be this addicted to coffee. "Okay, Ace, but only if you ask nice."

"I'm sorry, didn't I just say please?"

"Oh. Right. Well, then, come on," he said and he took her hand in his and let her to one of the coffee-stand.

-----

Half an hour and three coffee-stands later, Rory and Logan were still searching for the perfect coffee-stand. It just seemed like no one was even just half as good as Luke's and there was no way Rory would settle for anything less than that.

But as they walked by the other students, Rory noticed how some of the girls looked at her. Some glared at her with narrowed eyes, clear cruelty coming from them, while others almost looked sad as Rory and Logan, their mouths twisted in a pout. Rory couldn't help but be utterly confused.

"Um, Logan?" she said and looked up at him. "Have you noticed something strange?"

He frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just… The girls… I mean, they are staring. Well, some are staring, while others look like they are trying to make me into stone," she joked.

Logan quickly looked around and suddenly understood. "Oh, don't think any of it," he dismissed.

"Well, that is kind of hard when you fear for your life. Just a little bit, I mean."

"It's nothing really," Logan assured her. "Just some stupid girls."

Rory nodded her head even though she knew that couldn't be all. "Right."

"Well, this is the next," Logan said as he tried to change the subject and pointed at the coffee-stand only a few feets away. "And personally this is one of favourites, I don't think much coffee, but this is the best. Jason comes here all the time too."

"Aha!" Rory said pleased as she walked just a little faster.

When they got there, there was a big line, something that told Rory that this place served some good coffee. Unfortunately she really didn't want to wait.

"This is going to take hours!" she whined and let out a frustrated noise, briefly resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

Logan shook his head smirking and began walking up to the front of the line. Not knowing what he had planned, but being very intrigued, Rory followed him.

"Listen dude, you need to-"

Logan cut the coffee-guy off by waving his hand. "Logan Huntzberger," he said with a smile and stuck out his hand.

The guy's eyes widened immediately as he hesitating took Logan's hand. "Of course. Everybody, step back!" he yelled to the others, who groaned but did as told. "What can I do for you Mr. Huntzberger?"

He looked back at Rory, who was standing there amazed. "A big black coffee?" he asked.

"Uhu."

"Two large black coffees," Logan said to the guy, who quickly made them and gave them to Logan. "Thanks man."

Quickly snatching one of the cups from Logan, Rory took a sip and moaned loudly, when she tasted the amazing coffee.

"Good?" Logan asked her, smirking.

"Good," Rory assured him and turned to the coffee-guy, a huge smile on her face. "Hello, new best friend. I'm Rory!"

Logan grinned at the look on the guy's face. Grapping Rory's arm, he gave the coffee-guy an apologetic smile. "Don't mind her; she forgot her pink pill this morning."

Rory glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Mean," she muttered as Logan paid the guy and then dragged her away.

-----

After Rory and Logan had found their perfect cup of coffee, they went back to Logan's dorm. Rory had never really seen the place and since it was both Logan and Colin's dorm, she was kind of interested.

Logan's room was not your usual guy-room. It was extremely clean, no clothes laying on the floor or old plates sitting on the table. It looked almost too clean after Rory's taste. Not really any personality, except the few picture frames that hung on the walls or stood on the table.

"Nice little place you got here Ritchie," Rory said as she turned to Logan. "So when does the maid clean up?"

"Mondays and Thursdays," Logan said dryly, making Rory laugh.

"So under those fancy clothes and that perfect air, you are just a completely normal teenage boy, who messes up," Rory said slowly and looked around the room. "You just have a maid to clean your mess up after you."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult," Logan said as he laid down on the bed.

Rory shrugged. "You chose."

"Neither," Logan decided, causing Rory to laugh softly. He decided he really liked that sound.

"Who is that?" Rory asked as she picked up a silver picture frame.

It was of a pretty blonde-haired girl and a brown-haired boy. The girl was smiling big, while the boy was sticking out his tongue. Both of them had their hands rapped around each other. They looked so in love.

Logan stood up and took a look at the picture. "My mom and my dad when they were younger. I like to think of them this way, free and… happy."

"The infamous dad," Rory said and put down the frame. "Got one of those too. Want to talk about it?"

Logan shook his head. "There is nothing to talk about, really."

"Okay," Rory said quietly, looking at yet another frame, this of two young girls. "So let me guess, the girl to the left is your sister?"

"Yep."

"Blonde hair, brown eyes… She looks a lot like your mom, she looks nice," Rory said and looked quickly at Logan. "So who is the other girl?"

"Just someone."

Rory noticed how his mood had changed and felt a little bad. Changing the subject, she walked over to his CDs. "You listen to Val Emmich?" she asked as she picked up a CD and looked at the cover.

Logan looked up, a surprised expression on his face at first. "Yeah, you know about him?"

"Yeah, 'Careful' use to be one of my favourite songs," she answered.

"Really? See, personally I think 'Shock' is better."

"Yeah, if you are terrible depressed," Rory answered sarcastic and put down the CD. "He's a good singer, but nobody beats Snow Patrol."

"'Chasing Cars' has got to be one of the most beautiful songs," Logan said and nodded his head. "It's simple yet with so much emotion and feeling."

Rory sat down on his desk-chair. "I always listen to 'Run' when I'm depressed," she admitted.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Your favourite songs?"

"Nah. It's good but the greatest song ever has got to be 'Here Comes a Regular' by The Replacements," Rory said and smiled. "I remember everything about the day when I heard it for the first time."

"You weren't even born when the album came out," Logan said.

"That doesn't make the song even less great." Rory smiled. "A… friend of mine played it for me and I remember how touched I was. The lyrics are simple, but it's the way Paul Westerberg sings it that makes it so damn amazing."

"His voice cracks sometimes," Logan reminded her.

"You are looking for perfection, Logan. There isn't such a thing."

"You are pretty perfect," Logan said charmingly.

Rory shook her head, but couldn't help but smile. "Now, that was just cheesy."

"All right," he laughed. "So, what? You went out and bought the album as fast as you could?"

"No actually, I never bought it. I borrowed it from my friend and listened to it repeatedly until I transferred to Yale and had to give it back. I swear, it was like saying goodbye to your baby. I almost couldn't do it."

Logan smiled, he could picture Rory standing with the CD in her hand, refusing to give it back.

"So, I told you my favourite song, now tell me yours," Rory said.

"'Chasing Cars'," he told her simply. "It simply, makes you wish that-"

"-life sometimes was like that," Rory finished for him and nodded her head. "Yeah, just laid down and forget all your troubles. Unfortunately that is not how it works."

Logan gave her a somewhat sad smile. "You know, if you-"

He was cut off by the door to his room opening and a dark-haired guy came in.

"Doesn't anyone knock?" Rory said nonchalant to Logan.

"Not here," he whispered back and hit a sight. "Hi Greenwald, what are you doing here?"

"Well well well," he began and looked at Rory, his eyes scanning her body. "Isn't this cosy? Hanging out with Jase's little sister?"

Rory raised an eyebrow at him. "Rory," she corrected him. "And you are?"

"Robert," he said smirking and held out a hand. Rory hesitating took it. "So, falling for Huntzberger's charm too? I don't get what you all find so fascinating about him. Is it the hair? The eyes? No, I know. It's his father!"

"Cut the crap _Robbie_," Logan said dryly.

"It's all in good fun,_ Logie_," he said smiling to him before turning to Rory again. "So tell me, was I right? It's his father, isn't it? Everybody wants to be rich, it's understandable."

"No, actually it's his ass. A nice one too," Rory deadpanned.

"Really?" Robert asked surprised while Logan tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah, so if you would just leave, Logan and I could get on with jumping each other. You know, because it is not possible that we are just friend. I mean, hallo! A man and a woman being friends, talk about insanity," Rory said in a mockingly girly voice.

Robert looked confused for a moment, then turned to Logan and smirked. "Nice," he said and winked before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Both Logan and Rory stared at the door for a moment, unable to believe how stupid Robert was.

"Well, I guess Rosemary were right," Rory said and broke the silence.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Robert sure is an asshole."


	7. The Perfect Dresses

_A/N: Aw, you guys are so great! _

_  
__princetongirl, __-Campanology101-, __rawrrry__, lala, __Aims11085, __Ace-not-Mary, __Lifeisconfusing, __fliccolo__, melako17, __Holy Cross Baby, __Science vs Romance, __Treenuh, __ilovegilmoregirls913, __Hopes2High, __Winny Foster, __shotswithMrsKim, __kiss goodnight, __Krunior-Rogan-Always, __Ace-reporter, __princetongirl, __Aliolyoxenfree, __AminalLuv, __luv888, __SpyKid18, __laurenwhaler, __just hidden, __softballblondi, __abercrombiegirl786, __Mary89, __finnlover__, Ronnie, __Sweet-princess2008, __maggymoo21, __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-, __justine260_

_I'm glad you liked the chapter and the quick updates. It really isn't so hard writing this fic since I've got a lot of ideas. Lol._

_And 'Here Comes a Regular', yes that was mentioned on 'One Tree Hill'. I almost couldn't believe it! Lol._

_One last thing, some of you are wondering when Logan and Rory are going to hook up. I only have one word. Soon. Lol._

_Anyway, I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry! On with the story. Please review and make me an insanely happy girl ;)_

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything, _

Chapter 7: The perfect dresses

"You know, I was doing something important."

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Something really important, actually deadly important."

"So you say."

"And for you to come and tear me away from-"

Rosemary quickly covered Rory's mouth with her hand. "Okay, shut up. Yes, I dragged you away from the paper to buy a dress. Deal with it."

Rory pouted cutely when Rosemary removed her hand. "You know, I had a very important article to write. Paris is going to freak; I can never go home to my dorm. I can never see Paris again!"

"So she did you a favour, really?" Steph asked as she looked at different dresses.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You don't want to be on Paris' bad side. I tried that in High School and trust me, that wasn't too great."

"Blah blah blah," Rose simply said with a roll of her yes. "Stop whining and look at this dress. It would look amazing on you!"

She held up a small little red thing, that could hardly be described as a dress. It looked more like a little piece of fabric, that someone had put a big designer's name on and called a dress.

Rory raised her eyebrows. "Rose, did I tell you that my grandmother wants me to dress suitable?" She took the dress from her friend, held it up against her and stroked a pose. "Somehow I don't think showing up looking like a Paris Hilton look-alike would be very suitable."

"It is hot though," Steph agreed as she took a look at the dress.

"Why don't I just show up in a thong and a bra?" Rory said sarcastic as she put the dress aside. "It's much cheaper and would get about the same amount of attention."

"Okay, so maybe it is a little tiny," Rosemary agreed.

"A little tiny my ass," Rory mumbled to herself. "What I need is something classy, something long. Something that totally-"

She stopped talking when she noticed two blonde girls looking at her, even pointing to her. They both made disgusted faces and shot her a death-glare before walking away. Steph and Rosemary looked at Rory with raised eyebrow, who only sighed.

"Man, I am never making a joke again," she groaned.

"Explain please," Steph said in a sing-song voice, while Rosemary crossed her arms over her chest, looking closely at Rory.

Rory shook her head annoyed. "Me and Logan hung out at his dorm when I had the pleasure of meeting Robert Greenwald. Apparently it seemed impossible that Logan and I were only friends, so I joked about us sleeping together."

"And he misunderstood?"

"Apparently he's not only an asshole, he is a freakin' idiot too," Rory said. "Ever since then girls have been staring at me like they want to beat the crap about of me. And I don't even know why."

"Rory," Rosemary began slowly. "At Harvard, weren't there this one guy that all the girls wanted to be with? Some hot stud?"

"Adam Wood," she mumbled in response.

"Logan is Yale's Adam Wood," Steph said smiling. "He's charming, he's gorgeous, he's rich and he is willing. But the past days Logan hasn't even had a date, and if rumours are going around about you and Logan, the girls at Yale figure it's because of you."

"Great, so I just pissed off the entire female population at Yale by being friends with a guy." Rory shook her head. "Can we just not talk about it anymore? Let's just look for dresses."

Her two friends both nodded.

"What about this?" Steph asked and held up a long black dress with a low-cut front and a slightly exposed back and raised an eyebrow. Rory looked at it for a moment, but Rosemary snatched it quickly.

"Oh no, that one is mine!" she exclaimed and hugged the dress close to her chest.

Rory laughed. "Well, I'll find something else then," she said.

"Oh this is beautiful," Steph said as she looked at a blue silk dress. "Try it," she said to Rory and quickly grabbed it, not even waiting for Rory's reply.

"It's gorgeous," she agreed as she looked closer at it. It was floor-length with thin spaghetti straps and a slightly exposed back. Not too revealing but still kind of sexy. Suitable.

"So now you and Rose have potential dresses, now I need one. Something… Pink," Steph said. Pink had always been her favourite colour.

-----

Only four hours later, four hours that would seem like an eternity to most guys, but seemed like nothing to Rory, Steph and Rosemary, they had pretty much tried every single dress in the store. Some had been okay while others looked worse than crap. Fortunately all of the girls had saved their favourite dress last.

"Finn is so going to want to jump you when he sees you in this dress!" Steph said excited as Rosemary came out of the dressing room, now wearing the long black dress from before.

"Finn always wants to jump me," Rosemary reminded her. "Actually, let me rephrase that. Finn wants to jump anyone!"

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? I thought you weren't interested in Finn?" Rory asked.

"God no, I just like to mess with his mind," the redhead said and grinned wickedly. "And this dress will do it, won't it?"

"Oh yeah." Steph paused as a slight smile spread on her face. "It's going to be so great!"

Rory shook her head, a smile on her face. "And Jason says I'm evil."

"Jason is full of crap," Rosemary simply said, her voice nonchalant. "He is damn sexy though."

"Not only do we have an older non-australian version of Finn, we also have a female version!" Steph said jokingly.

"I speak the truth and only the truth," was Rose's response. "Now, Blondie, get your ass in there and get changed."

With that said she pushed her blonde friend into the dressing-room, ignoring her cries of protest. A few minutes later Steph came out, looking extremely beautiful. Both Rory and Rosemary awed when they saw her.

"Colin is going to die," Rosemary said as she looked at Steph in her beautiful pink dress.

"And while that normally would be a bad thing, that is a good thing in this case," Rory explained jokingly. "You look like a princess."

Steph let out a squeal and turned around. "I feel like a fuckin' princess too!"

"A very rude and cursing princess," the brunette added.

Steph stuck out her tongue at her.

"A childish and very rude and cursing princess."

The blonde shot her a playful glare. "So seriously, what do you think? Pretty? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Breath-taking? _God damn hot_?" she said and raised her eyebrow in suspense.

"God damn hot," the two friends said at the same time.

"Perfect," she said in a preppy voice. "Now we only need the little Ms Gilmore."

Rory rolled her eyes and went into the dressing-room without saying anything. She quickly changed into the blue dress and took a look in the mirror. It was gorgeous, that much was true. But was it her style? Shaking her head, she decided to let her friends pick, so she quickly entered the room.

"So?" she began slowly, looking slightly nervous. "Is anyone going to die or jump me?"

"Jason is so going to die, when he tries to beat Logan's ass, because Logan is going to want to jump you!" Steph rambled, making Rosemary and Rory laugh.

"In a simpler way, you look breath-taking," Rosemary said and the blonde nodded her head eagerly, agreeing.

Rory laughed, glad that her friends liked the dress.

After half an hour, the three girls had also found the perfect shoes and purses for the party. Now they had the whole outfit.

"Come on," Rosemary said as she grabbed both Rory and Steph's hands and dragged them over to a bigger mirror. All three looked at their reflection, honestly surprised at how great they looked together.

Rosemary's outfit was quite simple with a long black dress, that fitted her every curve, a pair of red shoes and a little black purse filled with shimmering pearls. It was simply, but classy and the purse sparkled the whole thing up.

Steph had found her perfect pink dress. It was long just like Rory and Rosemary's and had thin straps and was covered with different shades of pink pearls. Her shoes were silvery as were her little purse.

Finally there was Rory's. She had picked the long blue dress. As accessories she had picked a pair of golden high heals. They were beautiful with a little blue stone in the middle. Her handbag was also golden and matched the shoes perfectly.

"We are so going to get laid!" Steph yelled excited, making both of her friends laugh out loud.

-----

"You are going to look gorgeous," Rosemary said as she painted her friend's last nail.

"Are you sure?"

The redhead nodded her head. "Completely sure."

"Really? Because I wasn't entirely sure if it was too-"

"-God Finn," Rory interrupted and rolled her eyes. "Are you fishing for compliments again?"

The Australian pouted and looked down at his black fingernails. "It isn't too dark?" he asked as he held up his fingers.

"I wasn't aware of that there were different shades of black."

Finn looked slightly offended. He quickly got up from the bed and went to the mirror. "I do look pretty, don't I?" he said with a huge smile.

It was Friday evening, only about half and hour until Emily Gilmore's infamous party started. While Steph had been forced to get ready with her mom, Rosemary and Rory decided to get ready together. In the middle of doing their hair, Finn had showed up. Why, Rory still wasn't sure about.

The girls were almost ready; they had done their hair, painted their nails, put on their jewellery and Rory was also in her dress. Rosemary though had decided to tease Finn a little and wanted to wait to the last second to put hers on.

Once again Rory rolled her eyes. "Tell me again, why Finn is getting ready with us?" she whispered to Rosemary.

"The boys didn't want him."

"You know, I can hear you," Finn said as he turned around and faced the two.

Rosemary briefly looked at Rory, who was putting on lip gloss. "We know."

"I'm appalled by how uncompassionate you are," Finn said in a formal voice.

Rory cracked a smile. "You sound like my grandma."

"That might be the sweetest thing a girl has ever said to me." The Aussie's voice was sickly sweet.

"Obviously you have never met my grandmother."

Rosemary slapped Rory playfully on the arm before laughing softly. "Rory, we do not speak badly about the elders. We have to show them respect."

"You just called them the elders!" Rory protested with a shake of her head. "That is like calling my mother ma'am."

"Your mom is weird, isn't she?" Rosemary asked with a smile.

"We like to call her unique or special."

The redhead let out a laugh and stood up from the bed. "Well, I'm getting dressed," she announced in a mockingly nonchalant voice.

Finn's head quickly snapped up to look at her, excitement evident in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Rosemary gave Rory a wicked smile before going into the bathroom and locking the door, Finn's eyes following her every movement.

Rory couldn't help but snort. "You look like a child on Christmas day," she told him. "You do realize that you are actually excited about a girl getting _dressed_?"

"I'm hoping by the end of the night, I'll be the one to undress her," he simply answered, his eyes still staring at the bathroom-door.

"That'll happen," she whispered sarcastically to herself before pulling out her phone and dialling a familiar number.

"_The Gilmore Girls' house of pleasure. Rory is currently living it up at Yale, but who cares? I'm hotter anyway!"_ a voice answered.

"So not true!" Rory told her mother teasingly. "You might have bigger boobs, but come on!"

That seemed to get Finn's attention and he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Rory shook her head and picked up a mascara, throwing it at him. He quickly turned around again, a pout on his face.

"_My darling daughter! Fruits of my loins! Mini me! What are you wearing?"_ Lorelai said excited.

"You know, if it weren't because I'm going to a fancy party, that would have freaked me out completely," Rory said. "And to answer your question; a long blue dress and golden shoes."

"_Jacket?"_

"Going with the black blazer."

"_Nice,"_ Lorelai answered, clapping her hands. _"So are you looking forward to being attacked by your grandma and grandpa? Being showed off like a piece of meat? Getting hit on by guys twice your age?"_

"Well, I wasn't, but you are making it sound like so much fun!" Rory said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Now that you brought up the topic, I would like to thank you for betraying your own daughter for Luke."

"_You are welcome, hon!"_

"I really hate it that you don't care," Rory answered in a sad voice.

"_Oh my little angel, you know mommy care. But mommy has attended a lot of those parties and she has done her duty. Now mommy is aloud to spend an evening having hot steamy sex with her husband." _She paused. _"Though grandma's parties didn't exactly stop mommy from doing that."_

"And you just succeeded in creeping me out, congratulations."

Lorelai let out a wicked laugh. _"I know. I'm good, aren't I?"_

Rory rolled her eyes. "Have a good night mom."

"_You too, hon. You can always call me if things get too bad, you know. I would dump Luke for you."_

"I know," she stated smiling. "Well, I'll go. I'm sure if Finn weren't completely focused on the door where Rosemary disappeared through, he would say hi."

"_Uh! Hot Australian drunk guy!"_ she screamed in a girly voice.

Rory laughed softly. "Bye mom."

"_Bye hon."_

Shaking her head, Rory hung up and turned to Finn. "Still waiting excitedly, huh?"

"I have never been more excited in my whole life," he simply answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Rory got up to open. "Sad life, really," she whispered to herself as she opened the door.

"Hi little sis," Jason said and pushed her aside, getting into the dorm.

"You think I look gorgeous?" she said in a sweet voice, holding a hand to her heart. "Thank you so much, you are the best brother ever."

Jason turned around, a look of confusion on his face. "Oh yeah," he said as he looked at her dress. "You look nice." With that said, he turned around again.

Rory shook her head and turned back to the door. "Hi Col-"

"-So Steph was getting ready with her mom, right? Do you have any idea when she'll be there? I tried to call her cell, but she didn't answer. It just went to voicemail," he said as he looked at Rory, his eyes big.

"No, actually, I don't-"

"-Great," he interrupted again and walked past her, dropping himself on the couch.

"Boys," Rory whispered to herself, her eyes closed.

"I think you look absolutely gorgeous Ace."

She opened her eyes and turned to see a smirking Logan. He was clad in a black tux, looking extremely handsome.

She couldn't help but smile big. "Well, aren't you just a sweetheart?" she said to him softly.

He jerked his shoulder, still smiling. "I only said what was true," he answered, his eyes quickly scanning her body. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she grabbed his hand, leading him inside. "You know, I've never been thrilled of the whole 007 look, but you can certainly pull it off."

"High compliment," he said with a laugh.

"Coming from me, hell yeah."

-----

_A/N: Maybe a little weird place to end it, but what the hell? Lol. Please review and tell me what you think._


	8. The Return Of ?

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I love you to death!_

_melako17, __Ace-not-Mary, __Holy Cross Baby, __softballblondi, __AminalLuv, __ess3sandra, __Mary89, __rogans-rock0909, __justine260__, lala, la, __TVHollywoodDiva, __shotswithMrsKim__, Sierra Brown, __onerain, __fliccolo, __luv888, __abercrombiegirl786, __Aliolyoxenfree, __Lifeisconfusing, __luvablemilo, __Hopes2High, __just hidden, __Ace-reporter, __Tookie Clothespin, __rawrrry, __laurenwhaler, __SpyKid18, __Winny Foster, __:D, __maggymoo21, __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-_

_The nigth chapter might be a little late, since I don't have much time to write and I'm working on a Trory fic. My first ;)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! _

Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Gilmore Girls, I don't own a thing.

Chapter 8: The return of….

Rory had always found her grandparents' house beautiful, gerberas but this time her grandmother had really outdone herself. The house was completely clean; everything shining and sparkling, and the whole place was decorated with white and red roses. It looked absolutely amazing.gerberas

"Okay, so I've heard that the Gilmore house was big, but this…" Rosemary said as she looked around. "This looks like a freakin' castle."

"Say that to my grandmother and she'll love you forever," Rory said with a smile while searching the room for her grandparents.

"Rory! Jason!" a voice called from across the room.

She closed her eyes; of course they would find them first.

"Save yourselves while you can," Jason whispered to his friends. Finn, Colin, Logan and Rosemary immediately took off, not before giving the siblings apologetic smiles though.

"Rory, Jason," Emily said happily as her and Richard neared their grandchildren. "Don't you look stunning?"

She embraced Rory and gave her a kiss on the cheek, while Richard gave Jason a manly hug.

"Thanks grandma, you look lovely too," Rory said politely. "Hi grandpa."

"Rory, Jason," he simply said as he gave her a tight hug, and Emily gave Jason one. "It really is a shame your mother couldn't come."

Rory and Jason looked at each other and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure mom would have loved to be here," Jason said, trying to sound sincere.

Emily let out a quiet laugh. "Your mother is beyond happy that she couldn't come, we are not that oblivious."

"Um, well…" Rory muttered. "So the house looks amazing. I love the roses."

"Yes. It does, doesn't it?" Emily sighed happily. "Well, you two go on and have fun. There are some people I would like you to meet, but unfortunately they haven't arrived yet."

The siblings smiled. "Thanks, we'll see you later," Jason said and took off as Rory waved. "That was easy," he whispered to his sister.

"Trust me, before the night is over, you'll have met a dosing of girls that are marriage-material, and I'll be swimming in available guys," Rory promised as they took of to find their friends.

They found them by the bar where Steph had joined them. Rosemary and Finn were having a heated conversation, Colin was trying to sweet-talk Steph and Logan just looked bored.

"I should have known," Jason said as his eyes fell on Finn, who was standing with a drink in his hand.

"What?" Finn asked innocently before turning back to his conversation with Rosemary.

Rory shook her head and instead turned to the blonde. "Hi Steph, you look amazing."

"Well, I should. My mother made me wear a corset. I feel like a freakin' Barbie doll," she answered bitterly. "I am really beginning to rethink this whole pink dress-thing."

"Well, you look beautiful," Colin assured her.

Jason pretended to spank him with a whip and made a 'whipped' sound. "Whipped," he mumbled under his breath.

Rory elbowed him in the side before turning to Steph again. "So, it's about now you tell me I look amazing too," she joked.

"That goes without saying," Steph said sweetly.

"Say it anyway."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You look gorgeous Rory."

"Thank you!" she answered with a bright smile.

"Oh Jason!" a voice once again called from across the room.

Jason's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. Turning around, he smiled sweetly at his grandmother. "Yes grandma?"

She hurried over to her grandson, a smile on her face. "Oh, come here Jason," she said as she took his arm. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

Jason looked back at his friends with panic in his eyes as his grandmother dragged him away.

"I'm so glad that isn't me," Rory laughed.

"It will be, though," Steph reminded her.

The brunette shot her a look. "Do I need to remind you that you are currently wearing a corset?"

Steph shook her head. "No, trust me, that is kind of hard _not_ to notice when you're having trouble breathing."

"Poor baby," Rory said mockingly and Steph shot her a glare.

"Okay before this turns into a catfight, I think we'll go," Logan said and grabbed Rory's hand and let her away.

"You know, I could have taken her," Rory said, only joking slightly.

"I'm sure you could, but I don't think your grandparents would appreciate a catfight, let alone one their granddaughter started with one of her friends."

Rory nodded her head slowly. "You could be right."

"I _would_ be right," Logan corrected her with a smile. "So what do you say, dance with me?"

"Do you dance like Finn?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I dance like a maniac?" he asked and narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Kind of." Rory slapped his arm playfully. "No, I do not. I'll have you know I am an excellent dancer."

"Show me," she simply said.

"That is what I'm planning to do," he said grinning as he took her hand and let her out to the dance-floor. "Just watch and see. You'll be amazed, babe."

"You cocky little bastard," she said with a smile as she rapped her arms around her neck.

"You know, if I hadn't noticed the way you look at me, I would think you didn't like me very much. All the name-calling…" He shook his head, rapping his arms around her petite waist and they slowly began to move together.

"Oh, so I've been looking at you?" she asked amused, looking into his brown eyes.

"Hell yeah!" he whispered to her. "It's okay, you can admit it. There already are rumours going around that we are together. I have giving up my wild lifestyle to be with the new girl."

"People are idiots," she deadpanned.

"I'm not an idiot, am I?" he asked, pouting cutely.

"No." She shook her head. "You are a cocky little bastard."

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, you should try something different. How about hot stud? Gorgeous hunk?"

"Nah, I like cocky little bastard better," she said firmly.

He shook his head and couldn't stop himself from laughing. "You are something, you know that?" he asked as he brought her closer.

"I've been told." She smiled up at him, staring into his brown eyes once again.

"Rory!"

Logan sighed as he heard someone call for Rory. "People_ are_ idiots," he muttered to himself as a blonde-haired guy walked over to them.

Rory immediately removed herself from Logan and jumped into the guy's open arms. "Bible-boy!" she screamed excited as she threw her hands around his neck.

Tristan let out a laugh and rapped his arms around her waist. "Hi Mary. Would it be correct to say you've missed me?"

"Maybe a little," she said and pulled away, looking up at him.

"So, you've got a nick-name too?" Logan asked, looking from Tristan to Rory, then back at Tristan.

It seemed like Tristan hadn't even noticed him as his head snapped up quickly. "Ah yes. That is for calling her Mary. Never ever do that," he warned with a smile. "So what's Ror's name for you?"

"I've been blessed with 'cocky little bastard'," Logan answered nonchalant.

"Huh. Suddenly 'Bible-boy' doesn't seem that bad." He held out his hand. "Tristan DuGrey."

Logan slowly took it. "Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh, so this is Logan," Tristan said surprised. "I've heard a lot about you. More correctly, I've heard about you and Mary's apparently serious relationship." He looked at Rory, an eyebrow crocked. "Is there something you have forgotten to tell me, Mar?"

"You've heard the rumours?" she asked with a sight. "You make one simply joke! I swear, when I get back I'm castrating Robert!"

"Get Paris to do it," Tristan said with a grin.

"You, my friend, are a genius."

Tristan bowed playfully. "So they are rumours, huh? Well, doesn't matter. Either way Emily is going to freak."

It took Rory a second to figure out what he meant. She sighed and turned to Logan and explained. "See, my grandparents have been trying to marry me off to Tristan for ages. If they think I'm with someone else, they'll freak."

"Wow," Logan said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. We're handling it," Rory assured him. "Though that whole hugging-thing probably wasn't the smartest move."

Tristan patted her back friendly. "It's okay, you were just so happy to see me. I understand. Who wouldn't be?"

"Maybe you should switch names," she said to both of the boys.

"Nah, I like mine!" Tristan whined.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sooo… I didn't know you'd be here."

"It's called a surprise, Mare," Tristan said slowly.

"I hate surprises."

The blonde grinned evilly. "I know." He gave her a wink before beginning walk away. "I'll see you around Mary!" he called.

When he was gone, Logan turned to Rory with a raised eyebrow.

"So," she began. "That was Tristan."

"How do you know each other?"

"I went to Chilton with him. I hated him at first, ever since he called me _Mary_."

"Yeah, what is up with that?" he asked interested.

"Virgin Mary," Rory said annoyed. "He thought I looked so innocent. Maybe I did."

Logan smirked. "Then things certainly have changed over the years."

"Yeah, well…" she said and sighed. "Anyway, after some time and after he stopped hitting on me regularly, we became friends. Then of course he had to be an asshole and break into one of his friends' dad's safe, I think it was, and get sent of to Military school." She shook her head as she thought of her friend's stupidity. "My grandparents have always liked him and his parents, so apparently we are meant to be together."

"Were you ever?" Logan asked. "Together, I mean."

Rory shook her head. "Nothing beyond a drunken night with a little making out," she said smiling. "But try telling me grandmother that."

Logan smiled softly before something behind Rory caught his eyes. He leaned forward and whispered softly, "Speaking of the devil."

"Rory!"

Rory cringed as she heard the voice, but forced a smile on her face as soon as her grandmother neared her.

"Rory darling, have you seen, Tristan is here!" Emily said excited, ignoring Logan. "Why don't you go say hallo to him?"

"I already have, grandma," Rory said.

Emily's eyes widened slightly. Just then she turned to Logan, a look of annoyance on her face. "Who is this Rory?"

"Logan Huntzberger, ma'am," Logan said and held out his hand.

Emily simply looked at it, seeming completely unfazed by his name, and then turned back at Rory. "So tell me honey, was it good to see Tristan again? He is such a fine boy, incredible handsome, don't you think?"

Rory fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Sure grandma, Tristan looks fine. But really, we are just friends. I even think he had a girlfriend-"

"-For now," the older woman interrupted. "You look so perfect together. Think of your children; your blue eyes, his blonde hair."

Rory gave her a slight smile. "Um, so, Logan and I were dancing, so if you don't mind…" she trailed off, hoping she wouldn't offend her.

"All right then," Emily answered and gave her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"Well, that was fun," Logan said sarcastically as he pulled Rory closer.

"Oh yeah, Emily Gilmore is the essence of fun," she answered just as sarcastic, as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Logan smiled slightly to himself. He had to admit, even with an evil grandmother and a returning old friend; a socialite party had never seemed so promising.


	9. The Dare

_A/N: Thank you guys, you're all awesome!_

_Ace-not-Mary__ - __Winny Foster__ - __rawrrry__ - __kiss goodnight__ - __TVHollywoodDiva__ - __luv888__ - __melako17__ - __Holy Cross Baby__ - __justine260__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __SpyKid18__ - :D - __Treenuh__ - __Hopes2High__ - __inkydoodle__ - __shotswithMrsKim__ - __fliccolo__ - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __softballblondi__ - __sparxx27__ - __abercrombiegirl786__ – brooke - __Alenor__ – lala - __Hopelessly-Romantic22__ - __just hidden__ - __fallingforGGguys__ - __Ace-reporter__ - __PrettyGirlxo__ - Mrs. Logan Huntzberger – Kimberly - __m1sty6_

_I had some trouble with parts of this chapter, but I think all in all it turned out all right. Please let me know what you think._

_  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, wish I did!  
_  
Chapter 9: The dare

"Can we go now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"So what about no-"

"-Shut up Finn!" Colin hissed as his hands flew up in the air.

The Australian looked at him with big eyes. "What? I don't understand why we can't go; we have been here for like three hours!"

"Finn," Steph said and shook her head. "We have been here for like an hour."

"62 minutes to be correct," Jason said as he looked at his watch.

"Huh," the Australian answered and took a sip of his drink. "Feels _much _longer,"

"For once I have to agree with Finn," Rosemary said and tried to ignore Finn's huge smile. "Why can't we just go? Our parents aren't here and after all, it isn't out grandparents' party. If another guy asked me to come check out his new car, I think I'll die."

"She is right!" Finn said and he held his glass up in the air.

"So you are just going to ditch us?" Jason asked and pouted.

Finn and Rosemary looked at each other. "Yeah."

"You guys are mean!" Rory pouted just like her brother. "One day we are going to get you back for this!"

"I'm sorry Ror, but I'm bored. Really really bored. Watching jeopardy with my grandmother is more fun than this." She gave her a slight smile as she grabbed Finn's hand and headed for the door.

"Traitors!" Rory called after them.

"Finn! Rose! Guys, come on!" Jason yelled as he ran after them, hoping to get them to stay.

"We'll stay Ror," Steph said and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Colin's eyes widened. "We will?" Steph slapped him none to gently. "Ouch! What?"

"Urgh," Rory groaned and shook her head and headed for the bar, Logan hot on her heels. "Give me something strong," she said to the bartender.

"Trying to get drunk, Ace?"

"Anything that helps me not _feel_," she answered and turned to look at him. "You can go if you want, you don't have to stay."

"Why would I do that, when you're here?" he asked with a smile.

"Because you are bored out of your mind?"

"Not when you are here," he assured her.

"All right. But when you officially feel like you want to commit suicide rather than be here, don't say I didn't give you a chance to get away," she joked and drowned the drink the bartender had handed her. "So, come on," she said to Logan and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked smiling.

She turned back to him and gave him a slight smile. "You'll see," she said as he led her to a room. They quickly went in and Rory closed the door behind them.

Logan looked around surprised, a smirk on his face. "What is this?"

"This-" she began and looked at the pink room. "-is the room my grandmother made for me."

"When you were eight?" he asked amused, his eyes trained on the huge Justin Timberlake poster.

"Sixteen actually." She shrugged at Logan's wide eyes. "She wanted to do something nice for me. I would have preferred 50 bucks over a pink room, but what the hell?"

"Well, it is pretty, you know, if you perhaps were just a _little _younger," he said.

"You should see Jason's. They even painted the superman logo on the walls and got him a superman costume. My mom mocks him with it every day." She shook her head smiling. "And at least now I have a place to hide at these parties."

"Yeah, they can be pretty bad, huh?"

"_Pretty_?" she raised an eyebrow. "Usually my mom is here too, so I have someone to make fun of people with, but she and Luke had to celebrate their anniversary."

"Lucky her."

"Tell me about it," she mumbled as she sat down on the bed. "I mean, Friday night dinners I can take, but these parties… Though you being here did make it slightly easier to take."

He took a step closer to the bed and her, and gave her a smile. "Well, I'm glad. And I must say, you too make things a little funnier. Now I don't have to listen to Finn hit on Rose or Colin trying to sweet-talk Steph. I sincerely thank you."

Rory laughed and shook her head. "You know, when I first met you I thought you would turn out to be an arrogant asshole."

Her voice was nonchalant, but he knew she didn't mean anything bad about it. Still he feigned offend and crossed his arms over his chest. "Thanks?"

"It didn't turn out that way, though," she added with a smile as she stood up from the bed and walked closer to him. "Actually, you are quite all right."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then you are quite all right too."

"And you are cute," she said, smirking.

"I knew it!" he said happily and slowly stepped closer, rapping an arm around her waist. "You are pretty cute yourself."

"Thank you," she said in a formal voice.

He in response simply grinned and looked into her blue eyes. "If I were to kiss you in about ten seconds, would you kiss me back?"

"And here I thought you were a risk-taker, Huntzberger," Rory joked.

"That wasn't an answer."

"It was my answer. I guess you'll just have to take the chance and see," she said teasingly.

His hands tightening on her waist as he pulled her body as close as he could. "I guess I'll just have to do that," he said grinning.

She grinned back at him, leaning closer and closer until their faces were only a few inches apart. Her one hand snaked up his back and up in his blonde hair, her fingers playing softly with it.

"You know," she began, her eyes drifting from his to his lips. "I think there has past more than ten seconds. Maybe even twenty, you really should do something."

He let out a laugh and quickly pulled her lips to his. They met gently at first, the kiss unbelievingly sweet, their lips moving slowly against each other, until Logan began to deepen it. His one hand cupped the back of her head while he ran his tongue along her lower lip. She parted her lips slightly and their tongues met immediately.

They stood there for a while, simply enjoying each other. When the need for oxygen became too much and the spinning of their heads became stronger, they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Definitely worth the risk," Logan said grinning, his voice husky and out of breath.

Rory smiled softly as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her again, crashing her lips onto his. He responded immediately, his hands trailing up and down her spine, making her shiver.

"_God damn it Logan! Where the hell are you?"_

Rory quickly pulled away as she heard the familiar voice. As she tried to wipe the lip gloss on Logan's lips off, the door opened and revealed a clearly pissed off Colin.

"Colin, hey," Rory said as she forced on a smile.

The male brunette looked at Rory with narrowed eyes, then back at his blonde friend. "What are you two doing here, _alone_?" he asked quietly.

"Hiding from my grandmother," Rory said a little too quickly. "There is something seriously wrong when your grandmother would be happy seeing you jump a guy."

Colin raised an eyebrow at Logan, silently asking for an explanation.

"Her grandmother wants her to marry this guy…" he trailed off and he shook his head.

"Oh. Tristan, right?" Colin asked.

Rory nodded her head. "Right. So unless I'm prepared to either get engaged to Tristan or tell my grandmother off, I'm staying here."

"So," Logan said slowly as a silence fall to the room. "You were looking for me? What's up?"

"Jason got Finn and Rosemary to stay," he began.

"So?"

"On one condition. Rose was aloud to go home if the guys became too gross, and Finn was aloud to get drunk," he continued annoyed. "And he sure did. Right now Jason is downstairs trying to keep him from hopping on Emily's coffee-table and singing his version of 'I Will Survive'."

Logan winched. "You need help. Got it," he said with a quick nod of his head.

"You need my help?" Rory asked as the boys were half-way out the door.

"We are having enough trouble getting Finn to stop hitting on Steph and Rose. But sure, come on down and give us more trouble," Colin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I got the message," she said calmly as she walked to the bed and laid down. "Well, have fun." She gave him a too sweet smile.

Colin looked pissed at her, but her face remained smiling, her eyes almost glowing. He shook his head, cursed under his breath before disappearing out the room. "Come on Huntz!"

Logan looked back at Rory for a minute, smiling widely and winking at her before he followed Colin.

Rory could do nothing but lean back in the bed and smile happily. She had to be going crazy, insane, 'cause she was seriously happy that she had attended her grandmother's party.

-----

At eleven o'clock Rory had finally left the party and was sitting on her bed in her room.

She hadn't really spoken to Logan since they kissed, since he had been busy watching Finn for the rest of the party. The Australian had been out of control and even went so far to hit on her grandmother. Though it did leave Emily disgusted and grossed out, Rory had taking great pleasure in watching it, as had her brother and the rest of her friends.

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered her grandmother's face. Wide eyes, mouth open. It was a clear Kodak moment, too bad she didn't have a camera. What her mother wouldn't have giving to see that.

Lying back in her bed, she stared at the ceiling. Though that moment was great, it wasn't the best. One particular moment kept repeating itself in her head. One certain blonde-haired brown-eyed guy kept appearing in her head.

She shook her head, trying to get the picture out of her mind, but she knew it was not likely to happen. She had to do something, take her mind of him and the events that had happened.

She stood up quickly from her bed and walked over to her desk, turning on her laptop. She waited unpatiencely, her fingers tapping the table before she began working on an article.

"At least Paris will be pleased," she mumbled to herself as her fingers hit the keyboard.

Less than a half hour later she was bored. Her mind was somewhere else and she could not concentrate. In 24 minutes she had been able to write about 8 lines and all of it sounded like crap.

Sighing, she turned the laptop off again and stood up. No, working wasn't going to help.

Only one thing could.

-----

With a sight Logan popped down on the couch and made himself comfortable.

No one like Finn could make you have such a tiresome night. His night had been spent chasing the Australian all around the house while being discreet, something that was not easy. When he had made a move on Emily, Logan didn't know what to do. It hadn't even occurred to him that his dark-haired friend would do something like that. Dance on the table, sing with his horrible voice, but hit on the host…. But then again, Emily was a redhead… Either way, Logan was pissed. If Emily didn't already despise him, having a drunk Australian friend would surely only make things worse.

Not only was Finn going to pay for that, but also for keeping him away from Rory. The rest of the night they hadn't spoken one word to each other, only glanced at each other a few times. He was unsure of what the kiss, or_ kisses_, meant to her. After all, he didn't even know her that well. Maybe she was just that kind of girl who liked to tease boy. Kiss, flirt and make the guys crazy, without any of it really meaning anything to her.

But something inside of him told him that wasn't true. And he knew for sure he didn't want it to be.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts and he quickly looked at his watch. 11. 09.

"Finn, if it's you, I'm beating you to death with a pan!" he yelled as he stood up, walked to the door and quickly opened it.

Instead of the dark-haired Australian like he had expected, he was met by a pair of blue eyes.

Rory.

She stood leaning against the doorframe casually, a faint smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling slightly. Instead of the blue dress she had worn earlier than evening, she was now wearing a black tank top and a dark denim-skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees.

He couldn't help but think that in even such casual clothes she looked absolutely amazing.

"I guess Finn is not going to die today then," Rory joked, referring to his previous statement. "But with Finn, you never know, right?"

"Ace," he said, ignoring her comment, actually not even hearing it. "I see you got out of that fancy dress."

"Yeah. It wasn't really my style," she said and shrugged.

Logan nodded his head. "You looked great though."

"Thanks," she said, the smile on her lips widening by his words.

"Anyway… What are you doing here?"

She jerked her shoulders. "I was bored and I figured this was the place to come if I wanted some fun. Of course Finn would have been a great choice too, but for some reason I'm pretty sure he is nursing a hangover right now."

He gave her a smile and nodded his head. "Come on in Ace," he said as he held the door open and she quickly walked in.

"Soooo," she began as she looked back at him. "Is Colin here?" she asked as she sat down on the couch, quickly searching the room for the brown-hired guy.

Logan shook his head and joined her on the couch. "Nah. Said something about Steph and then ran off in a hurry."

"Meaning right now he is off having hot sex with Steph at her dorm. Guess I'm lucky I didn't go to her dorm," Rory said and shook her head as images began to appear in her head.

"That you are," Logan assured her. "So, you want something to drink?"

Rory shook her head and turned to face him, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. "I'll play you for it in a game of truth and dare," she said and raised an eyebrow. "Rules: If you refuse to tell the truth, you take on shot. If you refuse to do a dare, you take two. If you tell the truth, the other person takes a shot. If you do the dare, two shots."

"You do realize we are only two, right?"

Rory smiled wickedly. "Doesn't matter, with me here it's bound to be fun!"

"You really are bored," Logan said but nodded his head. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said without pausing.

Logan seemed to think for a second then looked her in the eye. "Are you a virgin?" he asked even though he was almost sure of the answer. She didn't exactly have the innocent vibe about her.

Rory let out a laugh. "Listen Huntz, that ship sailed a long time ago."

"Guess you'll have to bye the next guy a sweater then," the blonde said jokingly, not sure if he should be pleased with the answer, annoyed or simply shouldn't care.

Rory simply smiled back at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"This is going to be boring, isn't it?" the brunette said, mocking hurt as she sighed. "Right. So Mr Popular…." She began, earning a look from Logan.

"Mr Popular?"

"Dude, you can't even be friends with a girl without other girls being jealous. Actually, I have to admit, I've gone down from drinking coffee four times a day to three. Simply because I'm afraid of being attacked my crazy bitches when I go outside. I would call that being popular," she explained, rambling on. "Besides, I know a little about the topic myself. After all, guys fall at my feet." She smiled proudly at him.

"Let's get this show on the road and just ask me something _Ms Popular_," Logan said with a shake of his head.

"All right. Ever… Been in love?" she asked and watched as Logan froze for a second. Suddenly becoming more interested.

"I, um…" he stuttered then quickly stood up and grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a tip.

"No fun," Rory pouted. "Now, tell me."

"I just took a shot, I don't have to tell you," Logan protested as he sat down again and placed the bottle on the coffee-table. "You made the rules, not me."

She quickly shook her head. "No. Those rules applied for me, not you. Rules for you are…" she paused and then snapped her fingers. "Just do as I say."

"You are a sneaky little on, aren't you?" Logan said as he narrowed his eyes. When she didn't give up, he sighed. "Once. I think I was in love once," he said as he shrugged nonchalant, avoiding her eyes.

"I can understand why you would be unsure about that. I mean, that strange feeling in your stomach, that crazy smile that always appears on your face, your mind constantly on the other person ect. ect." Rory rolled her eyes and looked firmly at him.

"I. Am. Not. Sure," Logan said again.

She shook her head, but accepted his answer. "The girl in the picture?"

"That is two questions," Logan said with a smirk.

"Damn!" she exclaimed. "But really, you have to do as I say…" She trailed off and raised her eyebrow. But when she saw the look on Logan's face, a look of dread, she decided to let it go for now. "Dare. Give me a dare."

Logan shot her a look, then thought for a moment. A serious look was on his face as he turned to her and leaned closer, his face not more than an inch for hers. "I dare you to…"

"Logan?" Rory asked softly, her eyes locked on his brown ones.

"…Kiss me."


	10. The Start Of Something More

_A/N: Aw, you guys are the best! I was feeling kind of insecure about the previous chapter and your comments made the insecurity fade away. So thank you guys so much!_

_Ace-reporter__ - __TVHollywoodDiva__ - __Hopes2High__ - __fallingforGGguys__ - __PrettyGirlxo__ - __Mrs. Logan Huntzberger__ - __softballblondi__ - __shotswithMrsKim__ - __Holy Cross Baby__ - __Treenuh__ - __Katherine Bell__ - __princetongirl__ - __Sweet-princess2008__ - __justine260__ - __luv888__ - __Winny Foster__ - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __Lifeisconfusing__ - __Mary89__ - __onerain__ - Beautiful Deceit - __melako17__ - __spinaround__ - __another stars hollow freak__ - __Ring Around The Rosey__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __finnlover__ - __rawrrry__ - __SpyKid18__ - __just hidden_

_Anyway, I apologize for any spelling mistakes that there might be in the chapters, but I do actually spell-check it, so blame the computer. Lol. Hope it is still readable. _

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Unfortunately!

Chapter 10: The start of something more

She didn't hesitate at all.

She didn't think of the consequences, of what it would mean to Jason. Her older brother who had told his friends several times, that his sister was off limits. She was _not_ to be touched.

She didn't think of what it would mean to Logan. The known playboy of Yale. Mr Popular. Mr Willing. Her mind didn't bother to think of the possibly that she was another meaningless girl to him. Nothing more than a one-night-stand.

She didn't think of what it would mean to_ her_.

Instead she simply leaned that inch closer, a smile playing on her lips before she crashed her lips to his fiercely. The kiss was hot, hard and demanding. Her tongue immediately dived into his mouth and she tasted every inch of him, wanting, needing to do so. Her one hand caressed his cheek while the other was placed firmly around his neck, her finger-tips tickling his neck softly.

It wasn't sweet or nervous. She didn't glance at him once it a while to make sure that she did it right. As if making sure that the other person felt the same way.

She knew he did. She had seen it in his eyes.

He responded immediately and just as eagerly as her. With his hands resting on her back, he pulled her closer to him until she was sitting on his lap, her legs on each side of him. He quickly snaked his hands up her back, up in her silky brown locks as they ran through it. Loving the feel of her hair between his fingers.

A moan escape her throat as he deepened the kiss further by moving one hand to rest on the back of her head, turning her head slightly to a better angle. He in return let out a groan, the sexiness of her voice surprising him, and he let his other hand fall to her bare legs, running his hand slowly up under her skirt, making her whole body shiver slightly.

She closed her eyes as the pleasure almost became too much to take. Opening her eyes again she moved her hand from his cheek and down his chest. She slowly ran it down his hard abs, imagining how he would look without his shirt on. The sudden thought made her pull way from him and she cast a look at him with his brown eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips, before she began laying small kisses down his neck, tickling his sensitive skin.

"Rory," he moaned softly as he shifted her head, giving her more space.

She smiled slightly as she continued to lay butterfly kisses up and down his neck until she reached his ear and bit it softly. He moaned once again, his eyes opening and meeting her blue ones. So many emotions were glowing in each of them.

Lust.

Want.

Need.

And something, something that to both of them looked a lot like _love_.

Both of them decided to ignore it for now, neither wanting to complicate things with serious emotions. Both just wanting to feel each other, feel all those amazing feelings that came when they were together. Damn everyone and everything else.

In one quick movement Logan stood up from the couch, making Rory rap her legs around his waist tightly as he rapped his arms around her waist. Her lips found his neck again and she quickly laid light kisses all over it as Logan made his way to the bedroom. Once he reached the door he stopped, looking down at the brunette in his arms. Nervousness came over him and he wanted, needed, to be sure.

"Ace?" he asked softly, but the only response he got was a moan. "Rory, are you sure?"

Once the words reached her ears she looked up at him and saw the look on his face. She stifled a laugh and instead nodded her head. "I'm sure," she told him seriously and kissed him quietly before pulling away, smiling reassuring.

The nervousness seemed to disappear fro his body and instead he smiled happily. His one hand left her waist as he placed it on the doorknob and opening the door quickly. He stumbled inside, her still handing onto to him, before he slammed the door shut.

Soft moans could be heard from the outside as the two teenagers devoted each other and great pleasure ran through them.

-----

Hours later as the sky had become completely dark and filled with a hundred stars, Logan and Rory laid naked in his bed, legs entangled, her head on his chest and his left arm rapped around her shoulder. Both were covered in sweat, their bodies sparkling like diamonds, and panting like crazy, their breathing far from even.

"That-" Logan began as he laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "-was _amazing_."

She looked up at him and smiled hugely. "I know."

"And I mean_ amazing_. Who knew Jason's little sister would be so amazing?" he said as he looked down at her, smirking.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Don't make me think of my brother while I am in bed with my new hot boy toy."

Logan raised an eyebrow at her words. "Hot boy toy, huh?"

She grinned and shrugged nonchalant. "What? I'm a one-night-stand?" she asked casually, but was very interested in hearing his answer.

Fortunately he quickly shook his head. "No, what you are is… additive," he said and he kissed her softly on the lips. "And very very sexy," he continued with a grin before kissing her again, this time harder.

"Let's not forget intelligent, compassionate, amazing and… well, I'm just perfection!" she said playfully, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes briefly.

"And to think people say _I_ have a big ego," Logan muttered jokingly under his breath.

"Hey! I'm simply stating the truth," she said as she pouted cutely.

He shook his head and let out a laugh before pulling her on top of him. She quickly let her lips meet his and kissed him slowly and sweetly but still passionate. After a few minutes she pulled away and sighed happily, before rolling off him.

The two stayed in silence for a while, both staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. After a minute or two Logan broke the silence.

"Jason has one just like it," he said suddenly, his eyes remaining on the ceiling.

Rory looked up at him, a frown on her face. "What?"

He gave her a slight smile before moving his left hand down her body. When he reached her hip, he stopped.

"The tattoo," he said, making Rory look down at the Chinese sign that was burned into her hip. "Jason has one just like it."

"On his shoulder," Rory said and nodded, laying her head on his chest.

"What does it stand for?"

"The love of siblings," she said with a smile. "I got it for my eightieth birthday. Jase and I have always wanted a tattoo, Jason something manly, like a scull or a naked girl, and for a long time I wanted a _unicorn_."

Logan let out a laugh as he imagined a pink unicorn on Rory's hip with hearts and stars around it.

"But fortunately I became sane again," she added.

"Tell me about it," he said. "About you birthday."

She looked at him and smiled before nodding her head. "It was my eightieth birthday and Jason was home for the weekend. He came and woke me up with a big smile on his face and I knew something was up."

"Jason is rarely smiling."

"Exactly, he's got this whole broody thing going on," Rory agreed with him. "Anyway-"

She was cut off by the sound of her ringing phone. She quickly snatched it up and looked at the caller-id. "It's just Paris," she said and turned it off without a second thought.

"Ah, the famous roommate."

"That's Paris," she said with a smile. "Anyway, he ordered me to get clothed 'cause mom was waiting in the car. I got pretty pissed, not only because they didn't want to tell me where we were going, but it was my birthday and I was woken up at 10 o'clock without any coffee ready."

"That's not good," the blonde said as he shook his head.

"Hell no! A Gilmore can't live without coffee. Fortunately they bought some on the way to the city and I was happy for a while. We drove for an hour, I think, before suddenly stopping. And when I looked out the window I was met with the words 'Tattoo'." She paused and looked up at him, making sure he was still listening. "At first I freaked, because I was afraid it would hurt and stuff… But I calmed down and Jase and I looked around before finally decided on this Chinese Sign."

"Your mom must be really cool, giving you a tattoo for your birthday," Logan said with a smile. "My mother would never do something like that."

"She is cool," Rory told him with a nod. "Though I still say I only got it 'cause she forgot to buy me a gift. But hey, I'm not complaining."

Logan let out a laugh before rolling his eyes amused.

"What are your parents like?" she asked interested.

"Non-existing," he said in a harsh voice. "They're just not really there, you know. My dad has my whole future planned out, it doesn't really matter what I want. And my mom just agrees with him, no matter what." He paused and unconsciously began playing with her hair, twirling it around his finger. "If it weren't for my sister my childhood would have been hell."

"I'm sorry," Rory said sincerely, her voice said. "I don't know what that is like. I mean, I don't really speak to my dad, but still…"

Logan shook his head. "Let's just not talk about it?"

"Sure," she agreed as she cuddled into him and closed her eyes.

They laid like that for minutes, Rory completely relax and comfortable. She didn't know what was going to happen after this, but she did know it felt right. This felt right. Her being in his arms.

"Wow, look."

Logan's surprised voice set her back to reality and she quickly looked up at him.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Look," he said as he looked straight at the window.

Rory followed his gaze and couldn't help but gasp as she saw what it was that had captured his attention. There, just outside the window, were falling a million little snowflakes. So beautiful, so magical.

It was snowing.

A smile spread across her lips before she gave him a sweet kiss. She laid her head on his chest and couldn't help but think of her mother and her strange mind.

_Wonderful things happens when it snows_.

Maybe her mother wasn't so crazy after all.

-----

It was the sound of the Logan's very high and annoying alarm-clock that woke them the next morning. Both were tired and tried to ignore the high noise. After a few seconds Logan had had enough.

"Urgh," he groaned as he tried to cover his ears with his hands. "Turn that off."

Rory just buried her head in the pillow. "It's your room, meaning it's your alarm. You turn it off."

The blonde let out a sight and opened his eyes and sat up, searching for the alarm-clock and turned it off. He laid down again and closed his eyes.

"What time is it anyway?" Rory asked in a groggy voice a few minutes later.

Once again Logan sighted and opened his eyes to look at the clock. "11.00," he said.

Immediately Rory's eyes shot open and she sat up straight in the bed. "11.00? Are you sure?" When Logan nodded she quickly got up from the bed and looked around for her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as he drew his brows together in confusion.

"I have to go," she explained rather vaguely as she pulled her shirt down her head and quickly pulled her skirt on and zipped it.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall."

"What?" he asked, now even more confused. "Why?"

She walked over to him and smiled. "I've got to buy you a sweater, don't I?" she asked smirking, as she quickly perked his lips. "I'll see you later my hot boy toy."

She gave him a wink before opening the door and peeked her head out, making sure that Colin wasn't there, before walking out.

Logan laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. One question was clear in his mind.

_What happened now? _

-----

She had hurried to her room, her feet walking with an amazing speed, and had only slowed down when she was in her room alone and able to think clearly.

She couldn't believe she had stayed so long, she couldn't believe she had even slept with him. She couldn't believe anything! Sure, when she had arrived at his dorm the night before she had hoped something would happen, but she hadn't thought it would. But now, now she could say proudly that she had slept with Yale's biggest playboy. And while she did enjoy doing just that, a part of her felt so confused.

"Hey girly!"

She snapped her head back and looked surprised at her two visitors. Steph; chipper and fresh as always, and Finn; wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and with an annoyed expression on his face. Apparently she had been too deep in thoughts to hear them opening the door.

"Hey?" Rory answered as she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know we had made plans today."

"We haven't," Steph said as she sat down on Rory's bed. "We just thought we would grace you with our wonderful presence. Or mine at least. Finn was being an ass so I really didn't want to be alone with him."

"Right. How nice of you," she said sarcastic. "Why are you up anyway?" Rory asked with a frown as she looked at Finn.

The Australian shrugged indifferently. "I never went to sleep last night, my head hurt too much."

"And staying awake would surely help that? That doesn't make any sense, but okay." Rory shook her head. "So what do you want-"

"-Gilmore!"

Rory cringed at the female voice. "What Paris?"

Paris quickly opened the door and came in, her arms crossed over her chest. "Where the hell were you last night? I stayed up and you never came home! You were gone the whole night!"

Rory nervously shot a look at Steph and Finn, who suddenly seemed very interested in the conversation.

"What, you are my mother now?" Rory asked annoyed.

"I need to talk to you about boy-stuff. You told me that whenever I wanted to talk, needed to talk, you would be there. Well missy, you certainly broke that promise."

"I gave you that promise in High School," the brunette said as she shook her head.

"Oh, so a few years goes by and the promise doesn't matter anymore? You are certainly showing your true colour Gilmore. Remember when you called me, because you were upset and wanted to talk. Well, I was there for you!"

"You told me to stop being a baby and then you hung up on me!" Rory reminded her.

"Yeah well…" Paris began. "Tough love baby. Can't you take it?" She raised an eyebrow.

Rory rolled her eyes. "What is wrong Paris?"

"Oh, so you are avoiding the subject. Fine, if you want it that way… Anyway, it doesn't matter now." With that she turned around and hurried out the room, an annoyed and offended expression on her face.

Rory closed her eyes and sighed. As she opened them again she found two people staring at her curiously.

"What?"

"You weren't home last night?" Steph asked with a grin.

Finn clapped his hands together excitedly. "Rory has a boyfriend!"

"What? I don't have a boyfriend," Rory said dismissively as she snorted very unladylike.

"You want to hug him, you want to loooove him and kiss him!" Steph sang as she made a 'kissing-mouth'. "Rory and mystery guy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Wait!" Finn suddenly said and paused. Both girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Who said it was a guy?"

"What? Are you five years old?" Rory shouted and shook her head.

"Tell us who it is," Finn said.

"It is nobody! I have no boyfriend, I have no one! I am ending as a lonely spinster with a million cats, now back off!" Rory yelled frustrated.

"You were gone the whole night; your wonderful roommie just told us so!" Steph protested with a pout.

Rory sighed once again before looked directly at them. "Steph, how is Colin. Doing well?" she asked casually. "Finn. What about Rosemary? Still pining for the redhead?"

Both immediately shut up and Rory smiled in victory. Suckers.

_-----_

_Funny place to end it, maybe…_

_I'm sorry if this sucked. I am not good at writing sex scenes at all, so I kind of decided to do the simply thing. For now at least. Hell, I'm not even good at writing kissing scenes! I hope it was all right though. Remember to review and tell me what you think!_

_Oh, and a question for you. Do any of you know what colour Chad Michael Murray's eyes are? _


	11. The Secret

_A/N: Thank you guys so much. Did I ever tell you how awesome you are? You are awesome!_

_Ace-not-Mary__ - Lauren - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __Mrs. Logan Huntzberger__ - __roryappletarts__ - __TVHollywoodDiva__ - __melako17__ - __Treenuh__ - __Lifeisconfusing__ - __javaaddict__ - __fallingforGGguys__ - __mandagirl__ – kate - __Hopes2High__ - __Winny Foster__ - __BlueEyedGirl91__ - __softballblondi__ - __maggymoo21__ – brooke - __heavenleigh88__ - __Ace-reporter__ - just hidden - __SpyKid18__ - __justine260__ - __i-paniced-at-the-disco__ - __natyroganlover__ - __PrettyGirlxo__ - __finnlover__ - __Sweet-princess2008__ – kimberly - __rawrrry__ - __-Campanology101-__ - Chelsea - Anony naany - Jay Anne - __another stars hollow freak__ – lala - __luv888__ - __soccergrl1__ – OD - __cosmopolitan__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ – rainey - __spinaround__ - __Sliver of Melody__ - __Arista Ramabra__ - __riotgirllina_

_And thank you with the help on CMM's eyes. His eyes are so small that it's hard to see on pics. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the help ;)_

_Oh, and finnlover, the 'I want to hug you, kiss you…'-line is from Miss Congeniality. I used to love that movie! Still do actually. And lala, I was actually kind of amazed when I read your idea, 'cause that was what I had planned too. Great minds think alike, huh? Lol._

_One last thing and I'll stop rambling! I probably won't update as fast as usually 'cause I just started school. I'm in a whole new class at a different and much harder school, where I know no one! So I'll probably be a little stressed. If not very. Lol. I know that to some of you that probably sounds like nothing, but I've had the same friends and has gone to the same school for 10 years, so it's a big change for me. Anyway, I'll try to update as fast as I can. _

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Chapter 11: The secret

Rory Gilmore had always been a very patience girl, except when it came to coffee, of course, but otherwise. She had always been willing to wait and never pushed anyone. Her patience was huge.

That was until today.

Since her and Logan had parted, she had wanted to talk to him or at least have some time to think about what it meant. But her two talkative friends made it impossible to even think. It was amazing how many stupid topics a person could think of. But somehow, when Finn and Steph were involved, she wasn't really surprised.

"No, they didn't work together. There was nothing there, no sexual tension. Nothing beyond friendship," Steph said in a firm voice. "She totally belongs with the young Scottie."

"You have lost your bloody mind!" Finn said as he shook his head disappointed. "Of course there is something there. They had been friends since forever. They bond is so thick. How could they not be in love?"

"So what? I have known Logan since we were babies, are you saying I belong with him?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at Finn.

At Logan's name, Rory eyed the blonde with narrowed eyes, but said nothing.

"No, but that is different. Logan's best friend is in love with you!"

"And Lucas' brother is in love with her! Same thing!" Steph reminded him as she pointed her finger at him. "And Colin does not love me!"

"I never said Colin," the Australian pointed out with a grin.

Steph rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

"Besides, he was a total jerk. And then suddenly he changed? That it crap, darling. That can not happen. You have been a womanizing cheating dick your whole life and have always hated your 'brother'. But then you meet this chick and bam! You are suddenly Mr Perfect?" Finn shook his head sadly. "Bullshit!"

"That can so happen!" Steph protested. "Maybe he was always a sweet guy, he just hid it. After all, he did ask her to marry him."

"To mess with his bloody brother!"

"No, because he loved her and she loved him. They are meant to be together. Always and forever."

"That nail-polish is going to your brain, honey," he said in a sickly sweet voice. "Better stop using it!"

Steph shook her head and grabbed Finn's hand, holding it up to his eyes. "You use nail-polish!" she said as she looked at his black nails.

"And yet I'm still intelligent!"

Steph let out a snort. "You keep telling yourself that, hon." She shook her head and then turned to Rory. "Who do you think Haley belongs with? Lucas or Nathan?"

Rory sighed and shook her head. "First off," she began. "You need to stop watching 'One Tree Hill'." She gave both of them a look.

"Whatever." Steph's voice clearly said that she wanted an answer now. "Who?"

"Neither," Rory finally said. "Just the fact that she was willing to marry Nathan says that Haley doesn't have feelings for Lucas."

"Ha!" Steph said and gave Finn a wicked smile.

"And then fact that she picked music over Nathan says that they aren't meant to be together."

It was Finn's turn to smile.

"Then who does she belong with?" Steph asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Chris Keller." Her smile grew as she thought of the music king. "Dude, when a guy can play guitar, he is amazing. When a guy can play guitar _and_ sing, he is hot!"

"Drop and roll baby, 'cause you're on fire!"

Rory and Steph both gave Finn a weird look.

"What?" he asked confused before looking at Rory. "You know," he began as he gave her a flirtatious crocked smile. "I actually sing-"

"-very badly," the blonde interrupted, causing Finn to sent her an angry look. "What? I was telling the truth? Seriously. I've heard him sing his version of 'I Will Always Love You' and I'm telling you, I'm scarred for life."

Rory rolled her eyes as she saw the Australian pout cutely. "You know Finn, to get a girl you have to come up with some better pick up lines," she said with a serious face as she nodded her head slowly.

"What are you talking about? I have excellent pick up lines! And I get girls. I'll have you know that in the last week I've been with-"

"-Too much information!" Steph cut him off as she covered her ears with her hands.

"Be _original_."

"Is that what your new boyfriend is?" Finn asked smirking as he raised his eyebrows. "Let me guess, he is a singer and he can play guitar."

"Wrong-"

"-Piano!"

"No-"

"-Bass!"

"Finn-"

"-A whistle!"

"What-"

"-Tambourine!"

"Shut up Finn!" Rory half-screamed, but calmed herself down. "I don't have a boyfriend, I thought we already established that. Just go back to discussing whether or not Ashley Simpson looks better with black or blonde hair."

"Blonde!"

"Black!" Finn yelled, then paused. "No wait, neither! Redhead!"

"Pink!"

"Redhead with black stripes!"

Rory rolled her eyes at her crazy friends as she stood up from the floor where she and her friends were seated. "Okay, all your crazy talk is making me hungry, so I'm going out. Come with me or stay behind and be killed by Paris, whatever."

"Isn't that girl your friend?" Finn asked a little confused.

"She is and I love her very much, but that doesn't mean that she isn't crazy," she explained while she headed for the door, grabbing her jacket on the way. "Coming or not?"

Both of her friends shrugged and got up and followed her out the door.

-----

"Seriously, how can you eat like that?"

Rory looked down at her plate, that was almost empty. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her mouth stuffed with food, but she didn't seem to care.

"Love, you just ate four pieces of cake!" Finn said in an amazed voice.

The brunette swallowed and jerked her shoulder indifferently. "What? It's really good."

"How is it possible to eat like you do and still be so thin?" Steph asked a little jealous.

"It's a miracle!"

Rory grinned. "You haven't seen nothing yet! Compared to my mother, I am nothing."

"That Lorelai Gilmore sounds like an incredible woman," Finn said with a smile.

"She's cool. Just don't tell her that, she already thinks she's God's gift to men. She's insane!" Rory shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "We all know _I'm_ God's gift to men!"

"And to think my little sister once were an innocent modest little girl."

All three turned around and saw Jason and Logan standing behind them. Jason with arms crossed and a cocky smile on his face, and Logan unbelievable quiet, his hands borrowed deep in his pockets and a cautious smile on his face. Rory let her eyes stay a little longer on Logan than necessary, excited at seeing him, but really wishing it was without her brother and friends.

After a few seconds she turned to her brother again. "That was before I realized how hot I really am," she joked to him.

Jason shook his head at his sister as he and Logan at down next to their friends. "So, what are you doing?"

Rory raised her eyebrow amused. "Well, believe it or not, we are eating. I know, I know, what a strange thing to do at a café, but the waitress came over and asked if I wanted something and I thought: 'Why the hell not take a chance?' And then I ordered not only cake, but coffee too. I went a little crazy, I know."

All four of her friends looked at her with wide eyes. After a few seconds, Jason turned to Steph and Finn and raised an eyebrow.

"We watched Rory as she stuffed her face with food," Steph simply told him.

"Ah…" Jason said as he nodded his head slowly and shot his sister a look.

She simply glared back. "Well, is there a reason why you came here and ruined the nice mood or did you simply do it out of cruelty?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, there is." Jason paused. "Though I do enjoy messing with you," he continued smirking.

Rory lifted the last of her cake in the air as if getting ready to throw it at him, but suddenly she shook her head. "Nah, would be a waste of great food," she said as she instead ate it.

"My sister, the princess of food!"

"Why only princess?" Logan asked, speaking for the first time. Something that had not gone unnoticed by Rory.

The siblings turned to him with wide eyes.

"Dude, my mom is the queen of food-"

"-Which makes me the princess and Jase the prince."

Logan rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course."

Jason opened his mouth to reply but immediately closed it when he noticed a tall strange guy walk by, his eyes trained on his sister. The guy licked his lips seductively and winked at Rory before walking away. The rest of the group saw the guy too, and on impulse Logan narrowed his eyes at the guy, his eyes burning holes in the guy's back.

"What a creep!" Jason said as he glared at the guy walking away. "Looking at my sister like that! I'll beat his ass. Nobody touches my sister."

Rory and Logan shared a look, both suddenly feeling guilty.

"Oh, he's just a normal teenage," Rory said dismissively as she waved her hand in the air. "And he didn't actually touch me," she pointed out.

"Whatever," Jason mumbled.

"So, you came here for a reason, right? What's up Jase?" She mentally patted her shoulder for her discreet change of topic.

"Right. Mom just called me so we talked-"

"-You talked?" Rory asked in mock shock as her hands covered her mouth.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes. She was very excited about the whole snow thing and since _someone_ wasn't answering her phone or cell, she called me."

"Oh yeah," she said. She knew her mother always called when it had snowed and they would talk for an hour just about the magic of snow. "I turned my cell off."

"Don't do it again," Jason warned. "She's all freaky and excited when it snows. It's creepy."

Rory shook her head at her brother, a small smile on her face.

"Anyway, I have talked to mom and we began talking about Gilmore's addition to movies. I told her there was no such thing, just look at you; you haven't seen one movie since you got here."

"Not a smart move," Rory said with a shake of her head.

"I know, so I tried to make it right again by saying that you actually saw Casablanca when you first got here, but apparently that doesn't count, since you didn't see that from the start." He paused and rolled his eyes. "So mom made me promise that we as in you, me and whoever would like to be there, will have a movie-night tonight."

"But it's a Saturday, I thought Saturday was for partying," Rory pointed out teasingly.

"Don't blame me for my friends' words!" Jason protested as he glared at Logan.

"Fine," the brunette said and sighed playfully. "So movie-night with everything?"

"Yes."

"Popcorn, chips and all the candy in the world?"

"Sure."

"Pizza, burgers and lots of junk food?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…."

"Coffee, soda and disgusting milkshakes? And maybe for Finn's sake, alcohol?"

"Thank you love," Finn said as he sent her a wink.

"Yeah," Jason said and nodded his head while rolling his eyes.

"And I get to pick the movies?"

Jason hesitated but nodded his head. "All right."

"And you have no say in it at all?"

"Rory-"

"I'll tell mom you have been keeping me from watching movies! She'll be furious; it's in the Gilmore handbook! Watch at least four movies per week!"

"You little-"

"-I'm calling her," Rory threatened as she took out her cell.

"All right! All right!"

Rory put her cell back in her pocket before clapping her hands excitedly and smiling in victory. "Yay! Love-stories! You, me and Rosemary is picking the movies!" she said as she pointed to Steph. The blonde nodded her head eagerly and clapped her hands too.

"Not Steph!" Finn whined. "Please, not Steph."

"She's going to make us watch 'Brokeback Mountain'," Logan said with a nod of his head.

"I don't want to see guys kissing! I don't want to see a gay movie!"

Rory let out a low giggle as her eyes fell on Finn. Nail-polish on his nails, a colourful tight-fitting shirt with some sort of flower pattern and low-riding jeans. She shook her head grinning.

Steph narrowed her eyes at the Australian. "Don't even bother, Heath Ledger is in that movie. There is no way in hell that I'm _not_ watching it!"

"He's not that great," Finn disagreed.

"That Australian could beat your Australian ass!"

Finn moved his hand to his mouth in mock shock. "Does that in any way mean that he's stronger and, dare I say, hotter? Because that is a lie!"

Jason, Rory and Logan looked at each other as Finn and Steph continued to argue about Heath Ledger.

"So you don't believe that I'm hotter than Heath?" Finn asked in a hurt voice but Steph only jerked her shoulder. "Well then, I'll prove it to you." Without any warning he got up from his chair and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Jason said in panic and stood up too. "No, you don't."

Finn glared him but buttoned his shirt again. "Fine," he said in a mockingly angry voice. "But I am not watching 'Broke back Mountain'!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Steph echoed, then narrowed eyes. "Just watch and see," she said as she ran off in the direction of the nearest movie-store.

Finn let out a groan but quickly followed her, leaving Jason, Rory and Logan all by themselves.

Jason raised his eyebrow at the two.

"I'm not going after them, I watched Finn at the party," Logan immediately said.

Jason moved his eyes to his sister who shook her head quickly. "Oh no, I spend the day with both of them. I had to hear them argue about whether or not Winnie the Pooh is cuter than Piglet. I'm out."

"_Ow!"_

They turned around to see Finn lying on the ground covered in snow and Steph standing over him laughing like an idiot. Finn glared at her and grabbed her legs, bringing her down to him while she let out a girly scream.

Jason let his head drop to the table as he let out a groan before looking up again. "Fine," he mumbled in surrender, but shot both of them a look, before getting up and running after their crazy friends.

"So," Rory said and let out a nervous laugh. "Some lunatic friends you have," she said playfully to Logan.

"They are yours too now," he reminded her with a smile.

"Yeah." She nodded her head slowly. "So have they always been like that?"

"Steph has always been weird and preppy and _annoying_," he said with a small laugh. "And then meeting Finn in high school certainly didn't help."

"I can imagine," she said quietly before looking up at him. "So, um, sorry about not calling you or something, um, but Steph and Finn came by and-"

"-It's okay," Logan cut her off.

"Oh, okay." A silence fell over the table. "So, how have you been?" she asked.

"Since this morning? Fine."

"Good," she said and nodded her head. "Me too."

"Great," he agreed. "So, um…"

"Yeah…"

Once again neither said anything before Logan let out a sight.

"Oh, fuck it. Are we going to talk about what happened?" he asked in a frustrated voice. "You know, this shouldn't be embarrassing. We weren't embarrassed last might."

"We definitely weren't embarrassed," Rory said with a smirk.

"So, can I ask you something?" Logan asked her.

"You just did," she pointed out, causing Logan to roll his eyes playfully. "Okay, shoot."

"Why did you take off? This morning, why did you take off?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Rory's eyes dropped to the table and she jerked her shoulders unsure. "I don't know," she said sincerely. "I were kind of shocked and freaked and I wasn't sure what this-" she said and waved her hand between them "-meant. _Means_."

Logan nodded his head slowly. "Me neither."

"It's just… Jason and everything," she began hesitating. "I mean, he will be so mad and disappointed and I don't want to do that to him. I probably should have thought of that yesterday, well scratch 'probably', I should, but I just…"

"It's okay," Logan said for the second time that day, and for the second time not really meaning it. "You're right, he would probably freak."

"He would." Rory paused and finally looked him in the eye. "But I really like you."

"Yeah? I really like you too," the blonde answered truthfully.

A smile played on Rory's lips. "And I _really_ liked last night."

"Me too," Logan said with a grin as he thought of yesterday night.

Rory leaned a little closer, her elbow resting on the table and her head resting in her hand. "You know, maybe Jason wouldn't mind," she said suddenly, her eyes focused on his lips.

"Maybe," Logan agreed and also moved closer. "Or maybe he would." But still he leaned even closer and his brown eyes fell on her soft lips.

They stayed like that for a moment, not sure what to do or if even to do anything, when something Steph said days ago suddenly entered Rory's mind.

"Maybe we just shouldn't tell him."

At her suggestion Logan's eyes snapped up to hers and he looked slightly shocked. She quickly began explaining.

"I mean, we could, but why really? I don't know every girl he has been with and besides, we are just having fun. Nothing serious, just two kids having fun… Right?"

Logan simply stared for a few seconds before nodded his head slowly. "Right. So, we just do tell anyone and just keep on having fun?"

"Our little secret," Rory said with a nod of her head.

"What secret?"

Both of them jump slightly at the new and unexpected voice and turn to the dark-haired guy.

Oh, shit.

-----

_Not much Rogan action in this fic. But I do love to write Finn, Steph and Jason, so it's cool with me. Lol. This chapter was more of a filler but has some details that will be important later._

_Anyway, if anyone is interested in seeing the banner for the fic, you can go to my website and click on Gilmore Girls fic and then 'Breathe'. It's really pretty, but unfortunately I can't take the credit for it. If you click at the different fics, you can see banners for my other fic. _


	12. The Movienight

_A/N: Thanks guys, I love all of you!_

_Hopes2High__ - __just hidden__ - __TVHollywoodDiva__ - __spinaround__ - __roryappletarts__ - __Winny Foster__ - __Ace-reporter__ - __ParisTorres05__ - __Mrs. Logan Huntzberger__ – lala - __luv888__ – brooke - __maggymoo21__ - __rawrrry__ - __justine260__ - __shotswithMrsKim__ - __Treenuh__ - __Ace-not-Mary__ – kimberly - __riotgirllina__ - __melako17__ - __PrettyGirlxo__ - __softballblondi__ – finnlover - __Me.No.Read__ - __ilovelogan19__ - ggfan01 - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __Arista Ramabra__ – Andrea - rainey  
_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, never will._

Chapter 12: The movie-night

Rory shifted uncomfortable in her seat before giving Colin a smile. "Hey Colin," she said, her voice obviously fake and way too sweet.

"Rory," Colin said slowly, his eyes falling on Logan, then back at her again. "What secret?" he repeated, obviously wanted an answer.

Rory glared at Logan with wide eyes, unsure of what do say.

"Well," Logan began slowly, a smile forming on his lips. "We can't tell you, now can we? Then it wouldn't be a secret." Lame, he knew, but his mind was completely blank.

Colin let out an unbelieving snort. "Am I suppose to fall for that?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on, tell me. What, are you having some secret love affair?"

A silence fell, once again, over the table before Rory let out a laugh.

"What, are you crazy!" she yelled and shook her head laughing. "Why would we do something like that? I mean, Logan is Logan. Yale's playboy, Mr love 'em and leave 'em, always willing. And I'm… well, I'm _me_."

"We're completely different," Logan agreed.

"Logan is cheap a-an-and easy and I am so not like that!"

The blonde shot her a look. "Well, I wouldn't have said cheap or easy, but we _are_ different."

"Very different."

Colin frowned, his brows drawn together, and then nodded his head slowly. "Right," he said in a hesitant voice before sitting on the chair next to Logan. "So what's up?"

"Nothing new," Logan answered him. "Finn and Steph are bickering and bitching and Jason is baby-sitting them like always."

"Wow, same old same old."

"Though," Rory began with a smile. "We _are_ having a movie-night. And you, my friend, are just lucky enough to be invited. You'll get to see what a real Gilmore movie-night is like."

Colin raised his eyebrow at her wide smile. "Lucky me," he answered dryly.

Rory smacked his arm playfully, causing Colin to yelp. "Oh shut up!" she said with glared eyes, but a grin on her face. "Anyway, are you in or what?"

"Before you agree to go, I think I should tell you that Rory, Rosemary and Steph are picking the movies," Logan interrupted.

"No! _'Brokeback Mountain'_!"

The brunette girl couldn't help but let out an amused laugh before she shook her head.

They three of them talked about different stuff, Logan and Rory making sure to keep Colin's mind of the secret, so he wouldn't ask any more questions. It was about fifteen minutes later that Steph came running to the table, something in her hand.

"Hi Steph," Rory said with a smile.

The blonde simply held the movie in the air and shouted out loud, "_'Brokeback Mountain'_!" She did a little girly jump before pulling the movie to her chest and hugging it tightly.

From behind her Jason let out a snort as he, Finn and now also Rosemary joined the group.

"You're obsessed," he told Steph, but she only jerked her shoulder uncaringly.

"If you say so Jassie." A smile appeared on her face. "So, when was the last time you've seen 'Sin City'?"

"That is different!" he said quickly.

"It is a good movie," Finn said as he sat down in a chair and leaned back comfortable. "A lot of hot women. No redheads though. A damn shame. Otherwise that movie would be perfect."

Jason nodded his head agreeing, a smirk on his face. "Blood, guns-"

"-Hookers, half naked girls…" Finn interrupted and both of the two boys sighed in joy.

"I really love that movie," Jason said with a dreamy look.

"Creep," Rosemary said slowly to him, her voice only slightly sarcastic. "Now ladies, can we go? I want to pick out movies and I'm kind of sick of the boys, soo…"

"You've only been here for like five minutes," Logan pointed out.

The redhead nodded her head. "Yeah. Well… What can I say? You guys really suck."

"Very Shannon Doherty of you," Rory said with a laugh as Steph shook her head amused.

"She_ is_ a bitch," Colin said with a nod.

Most girls would be offended by that comment, but Rosemary only smiled proudly. "Thank you," she said before grapping Rory and Steph's arms. "We'll see you guys later."

"My place, six o'clock! Remember to buy food and candy and snack and soda and coffee and everything! I'm trusting you," Rory called as the three girls walked away. "See ya!"

The guys watched as the girls walked away. Apparently Steph said something funny, 'cause Rory let out a loud laugh and Rosemary held her stomach tightly as they continued to walk down the street. They looked so adorability cute like that, all happy and smiling.

Jason turned to Colin and Finn and shook his head as he saw their eyes completely focused on the blonde and the redhead. "You guys are so whipped," he said with a laugh and bumped Logan's shoulder playfully. "Right? Look at them, almost drooling! Pathetic!"

Logan forced a laugh and nodded his head slowly. "Right," he said as he stole a look at Rory before turning to his friends again, a fake smile on his lips. "Pathetic."

-----

The clock was just half past nine and the movie-night was running smoothly. The group, consisting of Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, Rosemary, Jason and _Paris_, had just seen the first movie. It was the classic romance movie 'Titanic', picked by Rosemary, who now was out in the bathroom, trying to pull herself together with Steph by her side. Even though the redhead seemed tough at times, she was a real sucker for romance.

Meanwhile Rory, Finn, Logan and Colin were seated on the floor and were watching Paris and Jason fight with interest. Whenever the two were in the same room, they immediately began attaching each other. Tonight was definitely not different.

"Is she always like that?"

"Like what?" Rory asked as she threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth and turned to look at her brother and one of her best friends.

"Like creepy and scary and bloody _sexy_?"

Rory let out a laugh, while Colin began to choke on his popcorn and Logan padded his back gently. "Dude, _that's _scary," he chipped in, his face twisted in horror.

"Oh, shush," Finn simply said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm still in love with my gorgeous redhead Rosemary. She will forever be my dream-girl."

"I don't think you can actually call her _your_ redhead, Finn," Logan told him.

Rory nodded her head agreeing. "Yeah. You know, since she obviously hates your guts."

"She doesn't hate me!" the Australian protested in a high-pitched voice. He calmed himself down as he saw his friends look at him with amused faces. "She's just cautious with her heart."

Rory didn't bother to hold back a mocking sight. "If you say so," she said in a sing-song voice. "So back to the topic, you think Paris is scary?"

"_Very_."

"Most people do. She's just not good with people. Or animals. And I doubt she would be good with some strange creature or alien of some sort," Rory said as she thought about it. "But she's quiet all right when it comes to it, you just have to know her for some time."

"Huh."

The four of them turned to look at Paris and Jason, who were openly arguing, both with red angry faces and narrowed eyes.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Haven't your brother known her for almost four years?"

"Well-" Rory began but was cut off by Paris screaming.

"_You egotistical jackass. You better shut that mouth of yours before I slowly and painfully chop your balls off!"_

Jason, having so much pride, simply hit his fright and instead snorted._ "Oh come on-"_

"_And now I'm just being sweet! You don't want to see me when I get really mad."_

The brunette turned to look at Finn again. "…Yeah?"

Finn gave her a look and raised an eyebrow, causing Rory to sight in defeat.

"Paris is weird," she simply said, not able to think of anything else. And really, what more needed to be said?

He nodded his head, silently agreeing with her. "So…" he asked slowly. "When is Rosemary coming back?"

"Probably when she's done crying and Stephanie is able to drag her back here," Colin said in a casual voice.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

Colin's eyes widened immediately and he quickly put on a completely fake and too sweet smile as he turned to Rosemary and Steph. "Of course not," he said, still smiling stiffly. "You are beautiful, very thin, very slim. If Finn wasn't utterly in love with you I would nail you."

"What?" Steph asked offended as she crossed her arms over her chest. Rosemary mimicked the motion.

"Well, not _nail you_ nail you," Colin tried with a nervous smile. "I mean, I just meant that any guy that wasn't in some sort of relationship with your friend and who weren't friends with the guy who kind of, no wait, _really_ likes you, maybe would want to sleep with you."

Rory and Logan both held back their laugh as Rosemary and Steph's faced continued to look offended.

"Make love," Colin corrected. "Any guy would want to make love to you?" he said, almost asked questioningly.

Rosemary raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. She sent a look at Steph and together they went out to the bathroom again.

"You're beautiful! You're both beautiful. You are perfect!" Colin yelled after them, but was only met with the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. He let out a sight and briefly closed his eyes as he shook his head. When he opened them again he was met with a pair of greenish eyes staring closely at him. "What Finn?"

"I think I need to talk to you alone," the Australian said.

Colin simply nodded his head defeated as they both walked to the door and walked out in the hall.

"Well," Logan began as Finn shut the door. "That was fun."

"Hilarious," Rory agreed with a wicked smile. "I can't believe I lived without them for _twenty _years. How in the hell did I get entertainment?"

"Television, computer, books, CD-player?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah. My mother. Did I ever tell you about the time when she showed up at my grandparents' house with a penis on her T-shirt?"

He gave her a weird look, but for some reason he wasn't really surprised. "No, I don't think you did."

"Remind me to tell you about it sometime," she said. "It almost beat my mom and dad having sex on the balcony."

However that surprised him. "What!"

"Yeah," she said and nodded her head slowly. "My parents are creepy. Especially my mom. Honestly to God, you would think that a parent would be embarrassed to tell her daughter about her sexual experiences. Well, not Lorelai Gilmore the second. She's anything but embarrassed."

He let out an amused laugh. "I don't think my mother can utter the word sex in front of me without turning red. I remember when we had the sex-talk. They actually hired someone to tell me about the _changes in my body_ and what _sexual intercourse _was." He paused and shook his head. "I had just turned _seventeen_."

"Enjoy it," she simply said. "After all while it sure gets annoying. Not to talk about creep. The nightmares are the worst."

"Nightmares?"

She nodded her head. "You're in your bedroom. The room is darker than usual and somehow it seems smaller. Your teddy-bear is hugged tightly to your chest. The moon is shining inside your window, creating a creepy feeling. You hear a weird noise and call your mother's name gently. No response. You drag yourself out the bed and walk to your mother's room on your small petite feet. Meanwhile the noises are getting higher and higher, clearer and clearer. When you are outside your mother's room, they are highest. With both a frown and a scared look on your face, you slowly pushes the door open, only to reveal your mother turning in her bed calling out 'Brad'." She paused and let out a disgusted noise. "I'll tell you, she definitely wasn't having a _nightmare_."

"Oh God," Logan said as he let out a laugh.

"Thankfully I found out that she was just messing with my mind. Evil woman!"

"Well, you know," he began slowly and moved a little closer. "You can always call me when you get afraid. I'll come and rescue you from the bad noises."

She rolled her eyes at his obvious pick-up line.

He smirked and leaned even closer, his mouth unbelievable close to her ear. She couldn't help but shiver slightly as his breath fell on her ear.

"Or," he continued in a husky yet quiet voice as he placed a hand on her thigh. "Maybe I could distract you by making some bad noises myself."

She slowly pulled back and looked up at him with a genuine smile. "You are so lame, have anyone ever told you that?" she said despite actually being affected by his words.

"No. Not ever." He shook his head, a mockingly serious expression on his face.

"Huh," she said. "I'm surprised."

"I'm amazing. I know it and you know it." He finally cracked a smile as Rory slapped his arm playfully. "What? It's the truth!" He lowered his voice. "You can't tell me that didn't make you aroused."

"I'm not a blonde bimbo that falls at every guy's word," she reminded him.

"If you say so," he whispered.

She nodded her head slowly as her eyes unconsciously fell on his lips. God, so full and so inviting. She glanced up quickly and saw that he was looking down at hers, the same intensity in his eyes as there were in hers. She moved just a few inches closer and their faces almost touched, but not completely. She could feel his breath on her face and it made her close her eyes briefly.

"You're sure you're not affected by my words?" he asked quietly, his eyes stayed on her lips the whole time.

Rory didn't dare to say anything, she only watched as he inched closer.

"Okay, I have had it!"

The female voice immediately made them snap back to reality and they moved apart quickly. They both turned to Paris and hoped nobody had noticed just how close they had been.

"Gilmore, your brother is a jackass," Paris said as she turned to look at her friend.

Rory smiled slowly. "He is," she agreed and looked as the smile on her brother's face faded.

At that exact minute both the girls and the guys came back in. Steph and Rosemary hit the smiles on their faces as well as they could, while Finn still looked slightly mad and Colin just looked confused and drained of energy.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked them.

"Yeah," Finn said and Colin simply nodded his head.

"Everything is okay," Rosemary said in a calm voice before sending a glare at Colin. Steph also narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" he said innocently. "What!"

"Nothing," Steph said as she and Rosemary seated themselves on the couch.

Colin, still confused by the girls' behaviour, went over and sat next to Paris and Jason. Finn went over to the TV, picked up a DVD and quickly put it in, before going back and sitting next to couch.

"They are so mean," Rory said to Logan quietly as she glanced at the girls. Obviously they were just messing with Colin but the poor guy actually thought they were really mad.

Logan nodded his head agreeing. "They always are," he said as he rapped an arm around her shoulder, simply a friendly gesture, and smiled down at her.

-----

_So, that's it! What do you think? Please review._


	13. The Cabin

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you are the best!_

_Treenuh__ - __Hopelessly-Romantic22__ - __Ace-not-Mary__ - __Hopes2High__ - __fliccolo__ - __Ace-reporter__ - __Winny Foster__ - justhidden - __cludia__ - __Joise__ - __AcexReporter__ - __Arista Ramabra__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ – Jo - __melako17__ - __TVHollywoodDiva__ - __softballblondi__ - __Sliver of Melody__ - __justine260__ – rainey - __onetreehillislove__ – Andrea - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __rawrrry__ - __roryappletarts__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __luv888__ - __Naberrie Skyler__ - __FluffySmarts_

_By the way, I'm sorry for this late update, but school is really hard and I have lots of homework. And then I of course have to hang out with my new friends and all. I swear, the last few weekend I've been partying non-stop. Lol. Anyway, enough excuses, right? On with the story, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Oh, and review! Please! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing._

Chapter 13: The Cabin

The rest of the night went by quite quickly. All of the girls were in tears, even Paris, when they watched 'A Walk To Remember'. Hell, even Finn cracked a tear, which, when you think about it, really wasn't so surprising. The rest of the guys watched dumbfound and tried to do the best they could at comforting the girls. However they did promise to mock Finn to the end of days for his little 'cry show'. His answer was that he didn't care; he was very secure in his manhood. Of course.

When the clock had turned twelve the next morning both Rosemary and Finn were gone. Surprisingly enough Finn had been able to get himself up before noon, probably because he still was acting like a puppy dog, following Rosemary around everywhere. And well, the sun wasn't really that bright yet, anyway. Paris had also disappeared, even earlier actually, to some place unknown, only mumbling something about 'a damn boy'.

"That is just the saddest movie ever!" Steph stated with a sniff as she stuffed her overnight bag with her nightclothes, toothbrush and other things.

"And completely unrealistic," Colin added.

She snapped her eyes to his and asked incredulous, "Unrealistic?"

Logan and Jason both shook their head of their friend's foolishness. Didn't he know that guys weren't supposed to tell girls those kinds of things?

"Well, yeah," Colin said as if it was obvious. "Isn't it kind of weird that after just spending a little time with the girl, he falls completely in love with her and he chooses her over all his friends? And then of course she had leukaemia, which she had been able to keep hidden from him. Then to top it all off, he marries her even when he knows she is going to die!" The brunette shook his head. "It's just weird."

"No," Steph said. "That is romantic. Come on, she wanted more than anything to be married in the church where her mother and father was married, and he gave her that."

"I agree completely," Rory said as she came out of the bathroom, just soon enough to hear Colin and Steph's statements.

Her Spongebag pyjamas pants and her tight washed tank top were now gone. Instead she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, that fitted her body and _ass_ perfectly, and a black top with one of her famous fishnet tops over, this time a deep red one with long sleeves.

Logan couldn't help but let his eyes travel down her body not once but two times. The pyjamas made her look incredible cute, especially with her hair all messy, but it held nothing to this. He loved nothing more than seeing her body in tight clothes. Call him a hormone crazed teenager, but it was true. And besides, he could have sworn he saw Colin give her a look-over and smirk slightly.

"Colin, give it up. The guy married her, nothing you can say will make a difference," Logan said with a laugh, as he forced himself to stop thinking about her. Her brother was, after all, standing right next to him.

"See, a smart one," Steph said and winked at Logan.

"That guy knows when talk is wanted and when talk isn't wanted," Rory agreed with her as she nodded her head.

Logan couldn't help but wonder if there was any double meaning to her words. He shrugged it off.

"Let's go," Colin told Steph half-serious as he grabbed her bag that laid on the floor. "When you guys begins to think that Logan, _Logan Huntzberger_, is a better guy that me… Well, then I know something if very very wrong."

The blonde rolled her eyes and took one last glare in her small mirror before putting it away. "Fine. We wouldn't want to hurt your ego."

Colin glared at her, but didn't say anything as she grabbed his free hand and let him to the door. He nodded his head toward Rory and the two boys, silently saying goodbye.

"I'll see you guys later!" Steph called before they disappeared out the door.

Jason shook his head grinning. "I'll go too, make sure Steph doesn't whip that boy even more," he joked, but with a small amount of 'trueness' to his words. He walked over to his sister and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Get out of here," she joked and shoved him slightly.

"Love you too sis," he said with a pout, but recovered immediately and grinned again. "Later Huntz." With that he walked to the door and out, leaving Rory and Logan completely alone.

Two seconds hadn't even past before Logan pulled her toward him and placed his hands on her narrow hips. He had wanted to touch her the whole evening and night, but hadn't been able. Now, they were finally alone. No brother, no damn friends. Just them.

"You seem happy that my brother is gone," she said jokingly as she rapped her arms around his neck. "Why is that?"

He couldn't help but smile as he saw her looking extremely concentrated, 'trying' to figure out the answer to her question. "I don't know," he said and leaned closer, his mouth inches apart from hers. "Maybe," he began then paused, making her raise an eyebrow. "Maybe, because I wanted to do this?"

Before she could reply, before she had any time to think of his words, his mouth crashed to hers and her mind became completely dysfunctional. Her hands dropped from his neck and instead moved to his rock-hard chest. She pulled at his shirt, pulling him closer and closer until there was absolutely no air between their bodies. Just the way they liked it.

His hands tightening on her hips, sure to leave bruises, but at that moment he didn't think of it, and honestly didn't really care. All that mattered was the fact that she, Rory Gilmore, made him feel things that no girl had made him feel before. Fuck, he actually felt like a fucking virgin who just had the pleasure of touching a girl's breast for the first time and wanted more. And more and more and more.

But before he could have the pleasure of _feeling_ her again, she pulled away, completely out of breath.

"Wow," she said, a surprised look on her face. "Do you become better and better with time? Because if you do, I am keeping you forever."

He grinned slightly, a suddenly feel of pride coming over him. "Lots of practise."

"And you just completely ruined the mood," she said and shook her head. If it weren't for the playful glimpse in her eyes, he would have been worried.

"Sorry," he said and looked down, mocking shame. "Then I guess we'll just have to do something else. Which is actually fine by me, 'cause I wanted to show you something."

"Show me something?"

"Yeah. Something." He grinned as he saw the curiosity spread over her face. "You don't have plans for today, do you? That would really blow, 'cause I really want to show you this… something."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I have now."

He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

-----

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked impatiently, her fingers twirling her hair impatiently and her eyes looking out of the window curiously.

Logan smirked playfully. "No."

"Urgh. Well, then, tell me when we're there? I feel like I've been sitting in this car for_ hours_."

"You have," he pointed out as he quickly looked at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had that pout on her face, that made her look so childish yet so unbelievable cute. "We are almost there."

"Almost? What does that mean?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Half an hour? Fifteen minutes? Five?"

"It means… we are here now," he said as the car stopped.

"We're here?" she asked and immediately looked out the window again. Aside from a plane of grass, which was covered in white snow, and something that looked like a small house or cabin, she couldn't see anything. That only made her more curious. "And where exactly is here?"

"Here," he simply answered.

She let out a sight but accepted his answer. Opening the door of the car, she walked out into the cold weather. Thankfully it wasn't showing, but it was still incredibly cold. Actually cold was an understatement.

"Logan," she said and turned to him as he walked out of the car. "What is this place really?"

"This place is where I use to come as a kid," he said slowly as he walked over to her, but his eyes stayed focused on the scenery. "Honor and I came here every winter when the first snow had fallen. We would play in the snow and be so childish, that it was sickening."

She looked up at him, a sweet smile on her lips. "You still do that?"

"Sometimes," he said with a nod. "But she's older than me and is probably outgrowing it by now, plus she is very busy, so not so much anymore. So I figured, I could take you instead."

"Thanks," she said softly, really meaning it, as she hugged herself, trying to keep her warm.

"You are welcome." He rapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her cold body against his.

The small gesture almost made her ice-cold heart meld. He probably didn't even know how much those small things meant to girls. His hot body keeping her warm as he pulled her closer, or the fact that she could be a replacement for his sister; the one person he probably loved the most in the whole world.

They stood there for a while, simply looking at the beautiful view. When Rory first had seen it, it didn't look as anything special, but now it almost seemed magical. The place was so big and empty, besides the little house and the thousands of trees that surrounded the plane. It was all covered in snow, a such fine colour of white, that it was actually blinding. The sun was shining just slightly, not enough to make the snow melt, but instead making the beautiful snow sparkle even more. The whole place looked as if it was covered in a million diamonds.

"So," she said after a silence and lifted her head to look at him. "Want to know what I really_ really _want to do now?"

He looked down at her smiling and shook his head. "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Make a snowman!" She moved out of his arms and quickly began forming a huge snowball. Logan shook his head again and simply watched her for a moment. She looked very excited, her movements fast but concentrated.

When she looked up, their eyes met.

"Are you coming or what?" she yelled at him. "This is going to be a freakin' ugly snowman if he only has a body and no head!"

Logan simply raised an eyebrow.

"Move your scrawny ass over here and start making his head!" Rory yelled.

He let out an amused laugh before running over to her.

-----

"Warmth," she stressed out with a moan as they entered the house. "Honestly, when you said that you wanted to show me something I didn't know I was going to get my ass frozen off."

They had been playing in the snow for over two hours and were now extremely exhausted. After they had made the perfect snowman completely with a carrot as a nose and two rocks as eyes, they had played 'snow-war'. Surprisingly enough, or maybe not, Rory beat Logan's ass completely. Two adults had never seemed so childish, but neither really cared.

"Such a little princess," Logan said jokingly as he closed the door behind them and walked to the bedroom.

"Hey!" the brunette immediately protested and followed him. "You weren't the one with the thin jacket!"

He whipped his head back to look at her as she stood in the doorway, a silly smile on his face. "I let you borrow mine!" he reminded her.

Rory drew her brows together, then sighed. "Whatever!"

He shook his head amused and turned back to the closet. He pulled out a sweater and threw it to her. "Wear this, then maybe your ass won't freeze off. We couldn't really have that; it's such a nice ass."

She couldn't help but smile as she pulled it on. "I know."

He gave her a look, but she simply shrugged.

"All right, what are we doing now?" he asked as he grabbed a shirt to himself and began taking of his wet sweater.

"You are kidding, right?" she asked with a shake of her head. "You are making me-"

She suddenly froze and stopped talking as she saw him standing there in front on her in nothing but a pair of washed jeans. It was amazing how hot he looked. That one night they had been together she hadn't really paid much attention to his body, more to the feelings he was making her feel. Now she wished she had. His jeans hung low on his narrowed hips, showing just the band of his boxers. His chest was slightly shining, a little wet from the wet shirt, and his muscles looked hard and defined.

"I am making you what?" he asked, pulling her away from fantasy-land, as he pulled on the new shirt and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Coco," she stuttered, then mentally cursed herself. "You are making me coco."

Obviously he hadn't seen her staring 'cause he just nodded his head and grabbed her hand before pulling her out of the room and into the kitchen.

-----

An hour later the two of them had shed the baggy sweatshirts and were instead lying in his bed under the hot covers, watching Animal Planet with interest. Both of them had a hot mug of coco in their hands and a bag of chips between them.

"That is amazing," Rory said, her eyes trained on the television. "I did not know that a cat could see six times better at night than a human."

"Actually, I did." Rory shot Logan a look. "A cat can also run about 20 kilometres per hour."

"Who are you?" she said with a smile. "Steve Irwin?"

He smirked at her. "Did you know a cat's urine glows under a dark light," he said in a very excited English accent.

Rory's smile slowly faded. "That's not funny, that's just disgusting."

He bowed his head apologetic and let out a low 'sorry'. This caused Rory to smile and shake her head.

"So…" she said and looked around the room.

Just the bedroom was about the size as her mom's living room, if not bigger, and it was possibly the most beautiful room ever. The walls were off-white and were filled with colourful paintings of different landscapes, and the furniture was modern, either in dark wood or black, yet it had a homey feel to it. It was just too perfect to describe…

She couldn't wait to see how the bathroom looked!

"Soooo?" Logan mimicked, cutting of her thoughts.

She smiled at him. "This house is pretty cool. Is it your parents?"

He grinned. "Are you kidding? This is me and my sister's own cabin, my mother and father gave it to us as a 'forgive us' present."

"What did they do?"

"They couldn't spend Christmas with us. Apparently my father had some important business to finish and my mother was very stressed and simply just _had_ to spend the weekend at a spa." He rolled his head annoyed. "So we got stuck with the nanny."

"That sucks," Rory said in a sad voice. She couldn't believe that his parents would do that. Just the idea of spending Christmas without her mom was unbearable.

"Actually, that was probably the best Christmas I've had," he told her, taking a snack and eating it. "That's what's really sad. But at least there weren't any fighting, sooo.."

Rory gave him a sad smile and laid her hand over his head and squeezed it slightly. He smiled back.

"You know, my mom always told me that when someone gives your chocolate, it is to say 'I love you' and when someone gives you flowers, it is to say 'forgive me'," Rory said after a silence fell.

"My parents giving me flowers…" Logan pretended to think and then shook his head. "Nah, your own cabin is much cooler."

The brunette let out a laugh. "I'd have to agree with you. Anyway, just so you know. If you ever give me flowers I'll think you have something to be sorry about."

"Good to know."

She looked over at him and couldn't help but smile. Logan's eyes were once again trained on the big plasma television in front of them, where some fellow were either trying to get himself killed by a lion or else he was just really stupid. But the look on Logan's face was so sweet. His eyes were huge, filled with excitement, as the guy walked closer and closer to the damn lion. She had never pegged Logan as the safari type of guy. It was actually kind of… sweet.

"You know what?" she said in a slightly teasing voice.

Logan shook his head and looked at her.

"I'm kind of bored, I want to do something else."

"Rory, if it involves snow I'm out. My nose just turned its real colour again!" Logan protested before she had a chance to tell him what it was.

"It does not involve snow," Rory said with a roll of her eyes. "Well it could, but that would be too kinky for me. Of course, if it's you style, then…"

It took Logan a few seconds to figure out what she meant, but when he did, a smile immediately appeared on his face.

"Ace, are you saying…?" he trailed off, the silly smile still evident.

Once again she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Sometimes-" she began slowly and she moved closer to him, practically lying on him. "-You are just too damn cute."

If possible, his smile widened. "I know," he said and mimicked her statement from earlier.

Before she had a chance to respond, his hands softly grabbed the back of her head and he pulled her slightly closer. His breathing had already hardened and she soon began panting. It was amazing what just being so close to each other could do.

His fingers silently began caressing her cheeks, his eyes staring right into her blue ones as he did so. Slowly they fell from her face and he moved them down her body, as far as he could, before he stopped by the hem of her fishnet shirt. With one last look in her eyes, he lifted her shirt and tried to pull it over her head.

"Logan, stop," she said slowly but in a firm voice.

He immediately stopped. "What?" he asked slightly confused.

"My necklace," she began with a shaky laugh. "It's stuck to my shirt."

He took a good look at her and realised that it indeed was. "Oh," he said serious, then cracked a smile. He watched her amused as she tried to pull it over her head, but it was still stuck.

"I could use some help, if you don't mind," she told him in an obvious voice.

He shrugged. "All right," he said and finally helped her take it off. "Never ever wear one of these again," he said with a laugh before he finally crashed his lips to hers.

-----

_A/N: Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it  I had some problems writing it, but I think it turned out fine._

_I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to use the Steve Irwin comment, since it wasn't long ago he dead, but I had that part planned out, soo…. I hope I didn't offend anybody. It really was awful, what happened to him._

_On another note and a slightly happier one… Seriously, if you haven't seen 'A Walk to Remember', run to the nearest movie store and rent it right now. It is so great! I watched it with a friend, we were having a movie-night, and we just cried and cried. The scary-movie we watched afterward actually seemed happier. Even if the boy did end up being killed in the end. Ever watched 'Jeepers Keepers?' Right, I'm rambling, I'll stop. _

Just… Please review!


	14. The Boy

_Over 400 reviews! Yeah! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You are awesome, simply put ;) Remember to always review. I'll love you forever!_

_ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __Naberrie Skyler__ - __softballblondi__ - __Hopes2High__ - __AcexReporter__ - __luvablemilo__ - __Curley-Q__ - __Ace-not-Mary__ - __Holy Cross Baby__ - __justine260__ - __Winny Foster__ - __Ace-reporter__ - __FluffySmarts__ - __natyroganlover__ - __rawrrry__ - melako17 - __TVHollywoodDiva__ - __cancat90__ - __fliccolo__ – rainey - __Sliver of Melody__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __Tookie Clothespin__ - lala - LG - __Treenuh__ - __twinkeyrocks__ - __spinaround__ - __LazyBoyGilmore__ - __Alex223__ - __foreverhis9405__ - __Alenor_

_Sorry for this late update, but school is pretty hard, so I don't really have time to write. But I'll try to update whenever I can._

_Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own anything. _

Chapter 14: The boy

The next few weeks went by without practically any trouble for Rory and Logan. They became better friends and the bond between them continued to grow. It was often they just hung out without 'being' together. They would just have a good time and play around like they were old childhood friends.

Of course it was hard for them to keep their relationship hidden from their friends and family, but they knew telling them would only complicated things, and neither wanted that. They liked the casual relationship they had now. No status, no pressure.

But even if things were running quite smoothly between the two, everything wasn't dandy. As smart as Colin was he had begun to wonder why the brunette and blonde suddenly were so close. As Logan's roommate, he had often run into Rory as she had been on her way out from Logan's bedroom, and her excuses had been quite lame.

Rory and Logan both knew that it wouldn't be long before he figured it out and what would happen then?

-----

She watched the clock concentrated as the minute hand finally hit 12 and the hour hand landed on 4. With a sight she closed her eyes briefly and fell back in the bed.

It was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Rory Gilmore was already bored. In the old days she would have pulled out a book and time would just fly, but not today. Sure she still liked to read a good book once in awhile, but today it just wasn't enough. She wanted to do something really fun, something crazy and something wild.

Pulling out her cell from her pocket, she pushed in the familiar number and waited for it to ring. Disappointment filled her when she only got the voicemail, telling her that Logan Huntzberger couldn't come to the phone at the moment.

"Argh," she said and let out another sight.

She had hoped that they could have done something fun, since it had been awhile since they had been together with school and everything. But apparently he was busy. She couldn't help but wonder what Logan was doing.

She was so much in her own world that she didn't even hear the door burst open or saw the brunette boy enter the room.

"I'm changing my name!"

_Right on cue_, Rory thought as a smile spread across her face. All thoughts of Logan let her mind for the minute.

"Hey Finn," she said as she turned around.

He didn't greet her, but only closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. "Finn Morgan just sounds boring, doesn't it?" he said in a serious voice as he dropped himself on the bed next to her and looked up at her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Sure."

"Of course it is great to have the same name as 'Captain Morgan', possibly the world's greatest alcohol, but it's still boring." He sighed and shook his head frustrated. "And we all know I'm anything but boring."

The smile on her face widened. "Oh, yeah, we know that."

"So I'm changing my name!" he told her once again, this time with even more excitement.

"Great," the female said with a small nod. "To what?"

"Love!"

She paused and drew her eyebrows together. "Love?" she repeated as she raised one of her brows.

"My name is Finn Love. I am Mr Love, Doctor Love. The love doctor! Where is the love? Right here!" the Australian said as he held a hand in the air and waved it slowly.

"Huh. Isn't your major psychology?"

He simply just shrugged. "I'm changing that too. Really, who am I to give people advice and tell them how to live their lives? So, I'm becoming a doctor!"

"Because you really got the whole 'helping people, taking care of them' thing down?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well… no," he said slowly. "Bu honestly, physiatrist Love? The Love shrink?" He made a funny face at that. "It's just not the same!"

Rory shook her head and let out an amused laugh. "You're insane-"

"-Crazy, a lunatic, psychopath, yadda yadda yadda," Finn interrupted and rolled his emerald eyes. "Nothing I haven't heard before. But honestly love, I prefer _special_."

"I'll remember that Finny."

"All right Rory darling," Finn said as he sat straight up in the bed and leaned against the wall. "There's actually a reason why I come here."

"Other than the fact that you wanted to see amazing little me?" she asked with a smile. "I can not believe it!"

"This is deadly serious, Ror."

Rory fought the urge to roll her eyes. "All right, my friend. Speak."

He paused and looked at her. "I need you-" he began slowly and pointed to her "-to speak to Rosemary and get her to agree to go out on a date with me," he finished off by pointing to himself.

The brunette nodded her head slowly. "And while I'm doing that should I pull a million dollars out my ass and maybe crown myself queen?"

"Rory love!" Finn whined.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I'm not a miracle worker or a magician. I can't just say hocus pocus and that'll be it." She sighed as the saw the devastated look on Finn's face. "Why don't you get Stephanie to do it? They have been friends for a long time. There's a bigger chance that she'll listen to her."

"Well," Finn began slowly. "I might already have talked to her and she wouldn't do it?"

"So I'm second best? Nice." She crossed her arms over her chest, an offended look on her face.

"No no no," Finn immediately answered, obviously not having noticed the teasing tone in Rory's voice. "I like you so much more than I like Steph. The girl is too needy and blonde, and just the fact that she willingly has sex with Colin shows that she's crazy."

Rory finally cracked a smile. "All right Morgan, I'll talk to Rosemary later. But I can't promise anything!"

Finn immediately began showering her with kisses all over her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rory pushed him away laughing. "Stop it," she said with a grin.

"Anything for you, coffee-goddess. Anyway, you want to do something fun like making fun of old people or are you more in the mood for a food fight?"

"How about both?"

"Fabulous idea!" Finn said as he stood up from her bed and waited while Rory got her jacket. "But Rory kitten, remember, not Morgan, _Love_. Love's the name."

Rory walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Okay, Love it is." She gave him a smile before heading out the door.

"Oh! And Rory," Finn said, hot on her heels, a look of fright suddenly on his face. "Please don't tell Steph what I said!"

-----

"I promise I didn't mean anything by it."

"Why would you say it, then?"

"It was a joke, kitten."

"Do not call me kitten, when I'm mad at you," the blonde said.

"All right darling."

Rory shook her head at the two. "You guys are weird, you know that?"

Finn and Stephanie both sent her a look-

"You started all of this!" Finn suddenly said accusingly as he pointed a finger.

Rory gave him an innocent smile. "Don't blame me for you screwing up."

It was an hour later, and Finn and Rory had met up with Stephanie. They had spent the first half hour mocking people, and even if it was slightly mean, they had fun doing it. Some people were just weird, they had it coming. At least that's what Finn said, causing both girls to look strangely at him.

Now the three were just taking a walk in the city, while Finn were desperately trying to make Steph believe that he loved her just as much as Rory. To say it wasn't going so well would be an understatement.

"All right guys," Rory said as the Australian and the blonde began fighting again. "Really Steph, you can't blame Finn for loving me more. I am quite amazing." She smiled wickedly as both Finn and Steph rolled their eyes.

"I never thought it was possible to find someone more self obsessed than Finn, but my God, it has happened!" Steph exclaimed, her hands in the air.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"It's true!" The blonde said with a smile.

Rory pouted cutely, crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to ignore Stephanie. "Finn," she said and motioned to a young couple a few feet from them. "How long?"

Finn raised an eyebrow and took a good look at the couple.

It was a young dark-haired boy and a strawberry blonde girl. The boy had the girl pressed up against a wall, his arms holding her in place, and his lips attached to hers. The two were obviously not shy in any way.

"Two months."

The brunette girl gave him a weird look. "No way, not more than one month. I'm leaning more to two weeks."

"I second that," Steph said and nodded her head as she looked at the teenagers.

"What? No, two months. They'll last at least two months. Just look at them!" Finn said.

"I'd rather not, I'm afraid I'll be sick." Rory took a quick look at the couple and shook her head. "Sure, I'm a firm believer in love, but do they have to flaunt it like that?"

"Of course they do!" Finn said and nodded his head firmly. "They are in love; they want the world do know."

"Well, couldn't they show the world by holding hands?" Steph asked.

"Do they have to stick their tongues down each other's throats?" Rory shook her head disgusted.

"No and yes," Finn answered shortly.

"Whatever. I'm saying it's lust, not love. One month tops and he'll be done with her," Rory said and turned her attention away from the couple.

"Or she'll be done with him."

"No way," Steph shook her head, her curly blonde hair flowing in her face. "It's always the guy that ends it. Never the girl."

"So you are saying that you've never broken up with someone?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow. "Somehow, Greenberg, I don't believe that."

"That's different. I'm not some bimbo with a see-through dress." She paused. "Well, at least not with a pink thong!"

Rory couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I have a little thing called dignity," Steph went on. "And pride. I can dumb a guy; girls like her however can not. They are smoothers and clingy and will never dumb a guy as good-looking as him, even if he treats her like dirt."

"You are definitely not stereotyping," Finn said sarcastically.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest offended. "It's easy to see, that girl is a slut."

"I think she's hot," Finn said as he looked at her.

"You would," Rory grinned. "I mean, put a red wig on her head and she a spinning image of every girl you've ever dated."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Those days are over!"

"How can you be so sure that Rosemary will agree?" Rory asked.

"She might be able to say no to my face - How it's possible, I really don't know." The Australian paused and made a cute puppy dog-face. "- But your angel face? Blue big eyes, petite lips, pure porcelain skin and dark curly hair…" he trailed off and shook his head. "No, that's simply impossible."

A smile appeared on the brunette's face. "Aw Finny, that's so sweet-"

"-And a little sickening," Steph added.

"Whatever. All that matters is that Rosemary will finally be mine." He couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he pictured it in his head.

"Didn't you tell him, that you aren't a miracle-worker?" Steph 'whispered' to Rory.

She in response simply shrugged. "Let the boy dream."

"And because of that, you aren't going to be invited to our wedding," Finn said in a deadly serious voice. "You two just wait. Before long Rosemary and I will be together and madly in love with each other. I can just feel."

"If you said so," Steph said with half a smile. Sometimes Finn was just too sweet. "Now," she began as she saw another couple, this time sitting outside a café. "That's what being in love looks like."

Finn and Rory both turned to look at the couple briefly. It was a young boy and girl, both blonde-haired. The girl's beautiful face was twisted in a modest smile, her eyes almost sparkling at her friend. The boy was sitting with his back to them, but they could see his hand gently holding hers.

"That's so sweet," Steph said and awed. "I wish me and Col- me and some guy looked like that."

Rory nodded her head smiling.

"Wait," Finn said as he took a closer look at the couple, the boy especially. "He kind of looks familiar."

"He does," Rory agreed, looking closely at the guy.

"Isn't that-"

"-Logan?" Rory whispered questioningly.

------

_So, that was it. I hope you liked the chapter, even if there wasn't much Rogan. Lol. Remember to review ;D_


	15. The Damn Feeling

_A/N: Wow, you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they all made me smile. It's always nice to be appreciated ;D _

_roryappletarts__ - melako17 - rainey - __Iamlorelei__ - __cancat90__ - RoryLoganFan - __just hidden__ - __rawrrry__ - __Hopes2High__ - __softballblondi__ - __Treenuh__ - __eternalgorithm__ - __GGmadness2006__ - __Curley-Q__ - __Shanee__ - __coffeeaddict1515__ - __riotgirllina__ - __Catslove17__ - __Winny Foster__ - lovewillkillyou - __Ace-reporter__ - __sparxx27__ - __Alex223__ - __imasexyAussie__ - __Alenor__ - __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__ - __foreverhis9405__ - __oddie33325__ - __AcexReporter__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __Sliver of Melody__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __twinkeyrocks__ - __LazyBoyGilmore__ - __Ace-not-Mary__ - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __FluffySmarts__  
_

_I hope you'll keep on reviewing, it's what makes me going!  
_

_And I know, I am a bit of a teaser with the cliffhangers, but I have to make sure you'll keep on reading, right ? ;b And reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. It's sad, really. _

Chapter 15: The damn feeling

Rory couldn't tear her eyes away from the surprising sight in front of her. There was Logan, holding some blonde girl's hand, who was smiling like crazy. Logan, the actual Logan that she had slept with. Was sleeping with. Here he was, with another girl.

She didn't know why she was so surprised, really, she knew about Logan's reputation. And after all, they had made an agreement. No strings attached. Simply just uncomplicated fun. But she hadn't been with anyone else since they began their relationship, somehow she just expected it to be the same with him. Apparently she had been wrong.

Finally she tore her eyes away from Logan and the girl and closed them briefly. Maybe hoping it was just her mind playing with her. When she opened them again, she was met with the same vision. A annoying and painful feeling filled her stomach.

She turned to Steph and Finn, who looked at least just as surprised as her with their open mouths and wide eyes.

"Oh-" Finn began.

"-My-"

"-Bloody-"

"-God!" Steph finished in a high pitched voice. "Is that Logan Huntzberger holding a girl's hand? Oh my God, oh my God!"

"Oh my God. Oh my _bloody_ God!" Finn echoed just as surprised.

"Shut up. Shut the _hell _up!" Rory said in the same voice, mocking them as she rolled her eyes.

"I can not believe it!" Finn said, ignoring Rory as if she had said nothing at all.

Steph nodded her head agreeing. "I know!"

"Will you two stop?" Rory asked slightly annoyed. "He's holding her hand, so what? It's just a friendly gesture, people do it all the time."

Steph couldn't help but snort. "Listen Ror," she began slowly and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "There is something you need to understand. Logan aka Yale's biggest playboy doesn't hold girls' hands. Ever. They are lucking if they get a kiss on the cheek in public."

"This is like _huge_!" Finn agreed as he nodded his head. "He's probably in love with her! They are going to get married! Have children!" He clapped his hands excited. "She seems nice, doesn't she?"

"She's pretty," Steph answered with a smile as she glanced at the blonde-haired girl.

"You two are crazy," Rory said while shaking her head, trying to convince herself that they weren't right. They couldn't be. "He's not going to marry her. Jeez."

Finn paused. "You could be right."

"But he's holding her hand," Steph reminded him.

Once again he nodded his head. "No wait!" The Australian suddenly yelled. "He can't marry her, then I'll have no pick up partner. Colin is already secretly in love with you and Jason is seeing some mysteries girl. I can not loose Logan!"

"Colin is in love with me?" Steph asked surprised, her mouth open and eyes a bit wide.

"Uhhhh.." Finn said unsure. "No, of course not! Why would you think that? Crazy girl!"

The blonde drew her brows together confused. "But you just said-"

"-we should go say hallo," Finn cut her off. "Introduce ourselves. I mean, if this is Logan's future wife, then she has to meet his best friends. So come on kittens, let's go say hi," he finished and took the two girls' hands in his.

Immediately Rory's eyes widened and she tried to pull herself out of Finn's crib. "No! I can't go," she blurted out, then mentally slapped herself afterward.

Finn turned to her and looked at her strangely. "Of course you can pet."

"Oh, no Finn, I really can't," she assured him in a calmer voice and shook her head eagerly. "I _really_ have to go."

"Why?" he let go off her hand, but was pouting.

"I just have stuff to do. You know, Doyle gave me this really difficult article to write, and then I have to finish a 250 pages book before Monday," she explained or more like rambled. "And if you want me to talk to Rosemary, I should probably do it now."

Finn gave her another weird look, but nodded his head. "All right."

"Great," Rory smiled fake. "So, I'll see you later. Bye guys." She cast one quick look at Logan and the girl before walking away.

"Huh."

"Did that seem weird to you?" Steph asked as she watched the brunette walk away quickly, one of her eyebrows lifted curiously.

Finn nodded his head slowly. "Oh yes."

-----

Rory Gilmore was not it a good mood. Not at all.

That explained why she hurried back to her dorm, opened the door and ran directly to the refrigerator, where she snatched some ice cream and quickly found a spoon. She didn't even say hallo to her roommate, but just went into her room, leaving a rather confused Paris in the 'living room'. After locking the door behind her, she dropped herself on the bed and closed her eyes.

All she wanting was to be left alone, to have some time to think without any of her crazy friends asking questions. She loved them, she really did, but sometimes they could be a pain in the ass.

"Well, don't you look like shit?"

But apparently it wasn't going to happen that way…

Her eyes immediately popped open. She sat straight up in the bed and looked around the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she saw him, sitting by her desk looking rather bored. He always did that when he was trying to be nonchalant about something.

"I'm your brother, I came here to visit my little sister and see how she's doing." Jason crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair. "So Ror, Miss Lorelai, mini Gilmore, wannabe me… What's bothering you today?"

"Absolutely nothing brother," she said slightly annoyed, but managed to keep her voice casual. "Everything is _peachy_."

Jason let out a snort, obviously he didn't believe her. "Now I know that's not true. Something must be wrong, 'cause you've got that look on your face."

"What look?" she asked.

"That look," he said and pointed to her face. Rory just shook her head. "Fine. It doesn't matter anyway what you said. We're siblings, I can sense when something is going on with you. Your pain is my pain."

Rory rolled her eyes despite the fact that she was actually touched that he felt that way.

"As the same goes for your ice cream," he added as he eyed the bowl in her hands. "Give your lovely bro some candy."

This time she rolled her eyes truly annoyed. "Forget it, buy your own," she said and began eating it herself. But when she looked up and saw him pouting, she sighed and handed the bowl to him.

"Thank you Ror," he said grinning and squealed very girly. "So," he said after he had stuffed his mouth with ice cream. "What is wrong? You can tell me, you know. Whatever it is, I'll fix it."

"Just like I'm not a magician, neither are you," she said, referring to her earlier conversation with Finn.

Jason was kind of lost, but he just shrugged it off. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked and eyed her, waiting for her reaction. "I'll beat them up! Unless of course it's a girl, I can't beat a girl, that would be wrong."

Rory smiled slightly at how serious he was being. "Everything is fine Jase, really. I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

He nodded his head slowly. "All right."

"You don't believe me," Rory said as she looked at him sternly.

"Hmm. No. Not at all."

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes again. "I'm telling the truth, but believe what you will."

He shrugged and nodded his head nonchalant. "I will. I do." He handed her the ice cream back.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" she asked as she ate a spoon of ice cream. "I mean, what if I brought a boy or something and was going to have wild passionate sex with him. You really should let me know when you are coming over," she said and changed the subject nicely.

"Well, if you hadn't been in such a hurry, I'm sure Paris would have told you that I was waiting for you."

Rory raised her eyebrow. "I wouldn't count on it," she mumbled.

"And please, never say such a thing like that again. I expect you to stay a virgin until you're married," Jason told her seriously. When he saw her grin, he sighed. "Well, that chance is already gone, but can't you become a nun or something? You know, live that kind of life?" He smiled hopefully, but it faded away slightly as he saw her grin even more.

"Jase, if you can not see it, let me tell you. I am a grown woman." She nodded her head slowly.

After a few seconds of silence, Jason let out a laugh. "No you are not," he said, shaking his head. "You are my little baby sister, pure and innocent."

Rory simply shook her head and grinned.

"Anyways, enough talk. Let's watch a movie or something."

"Jase, maybe I would like to be alone?" she said, almost questioning.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "Got something important to think about? Something that might have upset you?"

She stayed quiet for a moment.

"So?"

"'Pulp Fiction' or 'Kill Bill, vol. 1'?" she asked with a sight.

Jason smiled widely, knowing his victory. "You've got 'Sin City'?"

-----

Three hours and a lot of food later Jason was finally gone and Rory had some time to herself. She immediately put some loud music on and changed her clothes. Gone was her normal daywear and on was her cute hello kitty tank top and a pair of Garfield boxers. Paris had also left, only a few minutes after Jason, so she was all alone in the dorm and could yell and scream or whatever she wanted to do without worrying about anyone hearing her.

But as she sat there in her bed, the blanket rapped tightly around her petite body, thinking it all through, all she could do was sit still. She didn't yell or scream, she didn't cry or laugh. She just sat there and cursed that damn feeling that kept spreading through her whole body.

She didn't know how long she had sat like that, maybe an hour, maybe a minute, when there was a vague knock on the door. She got up from the bed and turned down the tunes of 'Here Comes A Regular' and waited for the person to knock again. She wasn't completely sure if there was a knock or if her mind was just messed up. But the person knocked once again and she made her way to the 'front door'.

When she opened it and saw the blonde boy standing out there, staring back at her, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my God."

"Looking good Mary."

-----

_A/N: So, no Rogan actions and you still don't know who the girl is… Next chapter, I promise! I felt that I needed Rory to do a little wallowing and I just wanted to write a Rory and Jason scene. Lol. Anyway, review please !_


	16. The Truth

_A/N: Thank you guys so much, you are great ;) _

_twinkeyrocks__ - __Hopes2High__ - __maggymoo21__ - __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__ - __natyroganlover__ - __GGmadness2006__ - __justine260__ – mal - __rawrrry__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __roryappletarts__ - __Treenuh__ - __Sliver of Melody__ - __Ace-not-Mary__ - __melako17__ – rainey - __coffeeaddict1515__ - __foreverhis9405__ - __Curley-Q__ - __imasexyAussie__ - __laurenwhaler__ - __FluffySmarts__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __Alenor__ - __SpeedRacer15__ – brooke - __oddie33325__ - __finnlover__ - __sparxx27__ - __Iamlorelei__ - __riotgirllina__ - __Winny Foster__ - __Catslove17__ - __Ace-reporter__ - __Festis7__ - __broadway89__ - __AcexReporter__ - __Coffee91__ - __LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492__ - __luv888__ - __just hidden__ - __lovewillkillyou__ – RoryLoganFan - __SarcasticLoner__ - __spinaround__ - __LazyBoyGilmore__ - gracious _

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tanc and Matt, but sadly I do not. And Chad, that would be awesome!  
  
Chapter 16: The truth

_When she opened it and saw the blonde boy standing out there, staring back at her, her eyes widened in surprise._

"_Oh my God."_

"_Looking good Mary."_

_-_

_-_

Rory let out a squeal and basically ran into his waiting arms.

"Wow, I know I'm hot, but cool it, babe," Tristan said with a laugh as he embraced her back.

She pulled back to look at his face and slapped him softly on his forearm. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile and couldn't help herself from hugging him again and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, I'm taking a week off from school-"

"-You are taking a week off from Princeton? Just like that?" she asked, a look of inapprovement on her face. "You can't do that Tris."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I can, some people are taking notes for me. Relax Mare, I can handle it."

She shook her head, a little amazed by his casual attitude. He had always been like that, even back at Chilton. It was one of the things that were so different about them.

"So, are you going to invite me in or do you want me to jump you out here, in a public hall?" he asked as he looked around, seeing a few people walking by. "It's cool with me, I always like public displaces of affection."

"You are such a boy," she said with a smile and grabbed his shirt by the collar, dragging him inside.

"What did you expect me to say when you are standing there in that tiny tank top and those short boxers?" he asked in an innocent tone as he looked down at her, smiling only slightly. "I mean, it been a long time since I had a piece of that."

She shook her head. "You've_ never _had a piece of this," she said with a laugh.

"Well... No. But I would like to." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

She just grinned back, a smart response ready. "I thought that you had realized that you can never have this." She twirled around and finally struck a fabulous pose.

"So you say, and my heart breaks a little every time I hear it," he said dramatically and held his hand to his heart. "Do not wound me anymore, Mary. My weak heart can't take it."

"Stop that," she said and laughed. "Now tell me, why exactly are you here, in my dorm, with me?"

"You dragged me in," he reminded her. "Apparently you couldn't wait for me to jump you, which is quite understandable. After all, I'm a hunky dude. I'm a _badass_ hunky dude."

Rory slowly lifted one eyebrow. "Tell me you didn't just quote "She's the Man."

"What?" he asked and shrugged. "Amanda Bynes is hot."

"She plays a_ dude_."

"So?"

She shook her head, giving up. Guys really were from Mars. "Boys are weird," she muttered under her breath, before turning her attention back to the blonde boy standing in front of her. "Just answer the question, Tristan. What are you doing here?"

"All right, I might have been a little down and just wanted to be with someone that I knew and liked. Well, most times anyways," he added with a faint smile.

"Trouble in Paradise?" she asked. "Did something happen with Sandy?"

He frowned slightly. "Sandy? No, I'm talking about Alicia. I broke up with Sandy weeks ago."

"You did?" Rory said surprised. "But you were so into her!"

"Yes, turned out that after the fifth date, she's quite boring. Actually, I think I only liked her for the sex…" He grinned as he thought back. "The sex was real good."

The brunette shook her head appalled. "Pig," she muttered.

"I know," he simply replied. "But I really do like Alicia, she's hot and interesting. Kind of reminds me of you," he flirted and winked at her.

"Flatter will get you everywhere," she said with a smile. "So, what happened?"

"Well, her boyfriend caught us going at-"

"-her boyfriend?" Rory interrupted and shook her head. "You couldn't find someone that didn't have a boyfriend? Just a normal sweet girl, who is not a total bimbo?"

"I'll have you know that she is a brunette, no highlights at all," he told her proudly. "And you have no right to bitch about it, since you - a normal sweet girl - turned me down. I tried and I, sadly, failed."

She shook her head slowly. "Why am I friends with you, again?"

"Because of my dazzling good look?" He suggested. "Or my charming personality? It's a tough choice."

Rory pretended to think. "Nah," she said after a few seconds and shook her head. "It's the money. Got to love the money."

Tristan snorted. "Fine. Pretend not to care about my hot body. See if I care," he said in a slightly offended voice. But a few seconds later, he was smiling once again. That was until he took a closer look at her. Suddenly he let out a sight, and he took his shoes off and began taking his shirt off.

"Tristan… What the hell are you doing?"

He looked up at her, his face nonchalant. "Well, even if you are seriously bubbly, I know there is going to be some major talking slash wallowing." At Rory's confused look, he explained. "You've got look on your face, so I figured I might as well get dressed for some serious 'movie-nighting'."

Her mouth opened slightly, as he just continued to remove his clothes before disappearing into her room.

She was quiet for a few seconds, before finally letting out, "What look??!"

-----

Tristan stared at Rory, his eyes narrowed. "Is it your grandparents?" he asked her, waiting for some reaction.

But she just shook her head and muttered a nonchalant, "No."

"All right then. Paris? It's Paris, isn't it?" Rory opened her mouth, but he kept on talking. "She has to be driving you crazy with all her freakish stuff. I told you, never share a dorm with Paris Gellar. But did you listen to me, oh no!"

"Actually," Rory finally managed to get a word in. "She's been pretty normal lately, in a quiet good mood. It's weird."

"Maybe she's having sex. It always works for me."

"And thank you for that info," Rory said slightly grossed out.

The blonde just smirked. "You are welcome, baby. So it's not Paris. Could it be your mother? It is! You had a fight, am I right or am I right?"

"Deadly wrong," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "Why don't you just stop this?"

"You told me to guess, so I'm guessing."

"I never actually thought you would keep on guessing for like…" she paused and took a look at her watch. "15 minutes!"

He shrugged. "You could just tell me."

"No."

"Well, then! Jason?" he guessed. "He's being a jackass, teasing you?"

Rory only snorted and laughed. "Like I'm not use to that."

"So it must be a guy. You found some jackass, that cheated on you? With your best friend. Dude, don't tell me he has a thing for Paris! She's screwing your boyfriend! It all makes sense!"

She couldn't help but smile. "You are just strange, my friend."

"But you didn't deny it this time! It_ is_ a boy."

She sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed, not wanting to talk about it. She felt slightly silly of feeling this way about a guy she was having a no strings-relationship with. She wasn't supposed to care whether or not he was sleeping with someone. She was suppose to being just that!

And yet, here she was with Tristan DuGrey, the amazing guy with blue mesmerising eyes, that cute smirk and a body to die for… The guy she had known since forever, one of her best friends, that knew her better than anyone… And the guy that had always had a little crush on her… Here he was, lying in her bed with her in nothing but a pair of boxers and a wifebeater…

And they were talking about her crush on some other guy.

She must be crazy. Or maybe she just really liked Logan. Neither option sounded very good at the moment.

"He really hurt you?" Tristan asked, pulling her away from her thoughts. He had seen the sad, almost devastated, look on her face.

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "No. Maybe. I don't know," she finally answered. "I'm just confused."

He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She cuddled into him and closed her eyes, really needing a friend. They sat there for a while, neither saying anything, just relaxing as Tristan drew circles on her back.

It was about a half hour later, that there was a knock on the door. Tristan looked down at Rory and couldn't help but smile as he saw that she was almost asleep. Her eyes were half closed and her mouth slightly open. He untangled himself from her and slowly moved out of the bed and went to the door. With a frown he opened it and came face to face with a somewhat familiar looking guy.

"Yeah?" Tristan asked and raised an eyebrow, wondering what this boy was doing at Rory's dorm so late.

Apparently the guy hadn't suspected Tristan to open. "What the h-" he began but was cut of as the door opened wider and Rory appeared, standing next to Tristan.

She seemed shocked at first, but that soon turned to uncomfortable. She crossed her arms over her chest, almost trying to hide herself. "-Logan?" she said questioning.

Logan looked at her, saw her skimpy top, her almost not there boxers and her messy hair. His eyes then moved to Tristan and took in his state. He was also out of normal clothes, his body only covered in a pair of boxers and a white wifebeater.

The expression on his face turned angrier, if possible, and even a little hurt.

"Ace, um, I need to speak to you," he said, eyeing Tristan meanwhile.

She nodded her head slowly, her face expression a bit curios. But also, her eyes seemed a little sad.

Tristan noticed and looked between the two, silently wondering who this guy was. "Introduction first!" he said, breaking the silence, and held his hand out. "Tristan DuGrey, Rory's best friend and secret lover."

"Tristan!" Rory elbowed him in the side, but Tristan just smirked. The blonde guy's expression was priceless.

"And you are?" he went on.

"You have already met," Rory told him, her eyes never leaving Logan. "At grandma's party."

Tristan frowned and took another look at Logan. "Huh," he said nonchalant. "Strange. I really don't remember you. Must have been quite trashed."

Logan smiled slightly, his smile fake and forced. "Yeah, well…" he said. "So can I speak to Rory alone? It's quite important."

Tristan turned to Rory and when she nodded her head, he sighed slowly. "Well, guess I'll just disappear then." He kissed Rory's forehead and sent Logan a quick look before going back inside.

After that there was an awkward silence. Neither said anything, but just continued to stare at each other hoping the other person would begin.

"So, I'll just find something to..." she trailed off and motioned to her clothes.

Logan nodded his head as she disappeared through the door and came back a minute later, now wearing a pair of loose hanging grey sweats and a big T-shirt.

"So…" he began slowly, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "I talked to Finn. He said you spent the day together…"

"Yeah?"

"And, um, that you saw me, sitting with a girl… Holding her hand."

Rory nodded her head, but didn't say anything.

"And then you suddenly had to go," Logan continued and raised an eyebrow. "Wh-why? I mean, why didn't you come by, why didn't you say hallo?"

"I had things to do," Rory said vaguely as she shrugged her shoulders. "I had an article to write and this boring book."

"And that couldn't wait?" Logan asked her, his voice a bit hurt.

She stared at him. "No." her voice was firm. "I know this may sound strange to you, but some of us actually care about school and getting a good education. Not everyone likes to waste their life on drinking and partying."

Logan drew his brows together. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"What is that-" Rory stopped and just shook her head. "You know what, never mind. Just say what you wanted to say, I really don't have time."

Logan let out an irritated laugh. "Right. Lover boy is waiting." He shook his head and turned serious again. "The girl, the one you saw me with. I'm not with her. She's a friend, nothing more. Well, actually, she's kind of like my sister, I've known her forever. Just the thought of us.. It's creepy."

"Great," Rory said, a big false smile plastered on her face. "Why should I care?"

"You were jealous," he said, pointing out the obvious. "You thought something was going on with me and her, and that made you jealous."

"I did not!" Rory protested. "And I wasn't jealous, I don't care how many blonde bimbos you sleep with. It's you choice. If you want to get a million diseases, fine. Whatever. Just don't pass them on to me."

Logan rolled his eyes. "So why did you go? Even Finn and Steph thought it was weird!"

"They think everything is weird!" she reminded him. "As I said, I just had stuff to do. People to see."

"Don't you mean stuff to see, people to do?" Logan muttered under his breath, but Rory heard him.

"Grow up, Logan!" she said, her voice cold. "We are not together, so why don't you just stop that crap? We are bed buddies, friends with benefits, just two teenagers with sexual needs that need to be filled. Nothing more!"

Logan seemed a little taking aback by her harsh words, and suddenly she felt bad. The anger on his face seemed to disappear and instead he looked just... completely broken. Kind of the way she felt.

"Right." He nodded his head slowly, avoiding making eye contact with her. "I guess I just thought it was something more. My mistake." He turned around and started to leave.

"Logan…"

"No, you are right. Why would you be jealous?" he began and looked at her over his shoulder. "It's not like you really care about me. Which is fine. We made a deal. A deal is a deal."

She sighed and took a few steps closer to him. "Logan, it's not-"

"I'll see you later, Rory."

With that he walked away, leaving Rory standing alone in the empty hall.


	17. The Way We Deal

_A/N: Wow, you guys are just the greatest. Thank you all for reviewing, I'm so glad you liked it :D_

_elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__ - __Iamlorelei__ - __cancat90__ - ggfan01 – Heather - __Curley-Q__ - __Naberrie Skyler__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ – Mishka - __softballblondi__ - __GGmadness2006__ - melako17 - __Hopes2High__ - __Coffee91__ – RoryLoganFan - __AcexReporter__ - __twinkeyrocks__ - __riotgirllina__ - :D - __LazyBoyGilmore__ - __rawrrry__ - __maggymoo21__ - __Treenuh__ - __imasexyAussie__ – daddysgirl - __Catslove17__ - __SarcasticLoner__ - m1sty6 - __justine260__ - __spinaround__ - __Ace-reporter__ – annonymous - BlueJean452 - __Alenor__ – rainey - __Ace-not-Mary__ - __lovewillkillyou__ - __LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492_

_And daddysgirl, thank for pointing out my mistake. It's weird, when you 'said' it, I just couldn't help but give myself a little dummy slap! I know it's spelled that way, but I guess I just couldn't see it ? I've been blinded! Lol, I'm being freaky now, aren't I? Anyways… But to my defence, I'm from Denmark, so I usually don't speak or write English. (Kind of a crappy excuse since I have English on the highest level in 'High School'. That basically what we in Denmark call gymnasium, right? Lol.)_

_Anyways. Some have suggested getting a beta, but I just can't do it. I know it probably sounds weird, but these pieces – stories – they are like my little babies, and I just can't hand them over to some stranger! I really can't do it! Lol! Anyway, don't know why I really had to explain that, but whatever :D But, if you do find some major mistakes, please point them out to me. Other than that, I hope it's still readable!_

_Now, before you get to read my amazing story (feeling very arrogant today ;b), I just have to say, __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__, when I read your second review, I couldn't help but laugh. Somehow I feel like you really want make up sex. What could possibly give me that idea? Haha. And you third review? Girl, I don't think you are a weirdo. You reviewed a chapter of mine three times, in my world that makes you my new best friend ;b_

_On with the story, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. If you do, review. If you don't, review anyway!_

_Disclaimer: I'm poor, how could I possibly own anything? I have no money, and I just borrowed like 100 bucks from my parents. Seriously, I might even have to get a job:Gasp:_

Chapter 17: The way we deal

He had to stop himself from turning around and begging her to forget the whole thing, to just pretend like everything was fine. But he couldn't, wouldn't. He had his pride and right know that seemed like the only thing he had left. Beside, a part of him wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. To go back to the way it was before, to go back to the string-less relationship they had. Maybe, maybe, he actually wanted to be with her?

Either way, he was going to keep his mouth shut. He _did_ have his pride, and he wasn't going to act like some lovesick teenager, just because a girl told him there was no feelings attach. That was how it was meant to be, that was how all his other relationships had been. Sex, sex, a little more sex and definitely no emotions. But still, her words had stung, they still did, actually.

He had known from the beginning, the first time he saw her looking oh so confidence and sassy, that she was different from other girls. He just didn't understand how much, until it was too late. Not until he had that weird feeling in his stomach every time he saw her, felt her… Heck, even just speaking with her on the phone could make his day.

But now, it seemed like it was all over. Apparently she didn't experience that feeling. He was just a friend, that she occasionally had sex with. Maybe if could just as well had been Finn or Colin instead of him. Maybe he had just been lucky?

At that thought, he became even more depressed. He began walking faster, just wanted to get as far away from her as he could. He just wanted to forget everything about her: Her beautiful smooth skin that was flawless and perfect in any way, her blue eyes that shone like stars shimmering in the night, her dark hair that almost felt like silk on his hand when he was running his fingers through it, and her petite red-painted lips that felt soooo good on his…

He just wanted to forget it all.

-----

_Meanwhile:_

She stood out in the hall for a few minutes, silently cursing herself.

He had looked and sounded so hurt, and she just wanted to take back everything she had said. She hadn't meant to sound so cruel, really, all she wanted was an explanation. But then the picture of him with the beautiful blonde, holdings hands and smiling happily to each other, appeared in her head and her jealousy came back. When he then made that comment about 'people to do', she finally snapped. All this stuff came out of her mouth and she didn't even mean any of it. It had become clear to her, that they weren't just friends with benefits.

She shook her head sadly and leaned against the wall. She didn't want to go back inside, honestly just wanting to be alone. She had just made a huge mistake, and not even Tristan could make it right. No one could. She had to face it, she had screwed up big time.

After about five minutes, the door behind her opened and a head stuck out.

"Mare?" Tristan asked, looking at her back. "What are you doing? Aren't you freezing?"

She didn't respond, only sniffed a little. She knew that before long she would be crying, but she really didn't want to do it in front of Tristan. She would just upset him, and if Tristan hadn't changed, he would probably hunt Logan down, before she even had a chance to explain everything.

"Rory, is something wrong?"

Still she said nothing, and Tristan became more worried.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked her slowly, ignoring the fact that she was shaking her head. "That bastard. I'll kill him."

Finally she cracked and a quiet sob escaped her. She kept her back to him as tears began running down her cheeks, creating a trail of black mascara.

"Oh Rory. Mare, don't cry," he said, his voice suddenly sad. He turned her around and looked sadly at her, before engaged her in a big hug. "Come on, let's get inside and we can talk about this."

She shook her head fiercely. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, repeating it over and over again as Tristan got her inside.

"It's make you feel better," Tristan urged on.

"All right." Her voice was sarcastic as she continued. "I just ruined everything. I just pushed away this absolutely great guy, that could possibly be the one for me, and all because I was jealous and afraid."

"Wow."

Rory smiled. "You are right, now I just feeling peachy," she said sarcastically. She tried to keep the smile on her face, but gave up after a few seconds and began crying again.

Tristan immediately went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, Mary. It'll be all right. It will all be all right."

She shook her head. "No. No, it won't."

-----

Logan awoke late the next morning, feeling lousy.

Like any teenage boy with love trouble, Logan's solution was getting shitfaced. So within an hour he had called his three best friends, only Colin and Finn answering though, but they had met up at the pub. Apparently they hadn't been low on alcohol. That must he could figure out from the nauseous and lousiness he was feeling. To be more correct, his head felt like big elephants were jumping on it and he felt as if he could throw up any time.

For a moment or two he debated whether to stay in bed or get up, but decided that he had to get up and face his problems.

Just as he was about to get up, the door opened and a crappy looking Colin appeared. He was wearing nothing but his shirt from last night and a pair of Pippi Longstocking night pants, that Logan couldn't help but wonder where came from.

"Huntz," Colin said as he gave his friend a small nod. He dropped himself in Logan's armchair and closed his eyes for a moment. "What's up?"

He eyed him for a moment. "Nothing," he answered. "Now, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

The brunette boy shrugged nonchalant. "Felt like blessing you with my wonderful presence?"

"How nice of you," Logan answered dryly. "Now, get the hell out of here."

Colin sighed, but didn't move. "I feel like shit."

"Look like it too, mate," a new slightly perkier voice said. "But that's nothing new."

Logan looked and groaned as his eyes landed on Finn. Surprisingly he was looking the best of the three, his clothes were messy but it looked like he had actually managed to comb his hair.

"What the hell are you doing here? You do realize you don't live here, right?" Logan asked.

Colin shook his head. "Better question, what the hell are you doing up?"

Finn just smiled brightly and shrugged. "Now, aren't you two bloody boring! But to answer your question, my friend, you so kindly offered me to stay. Actually you were even such a sweetheart that you let me crash on the floor," he said sarcastically to Logan and rubbed his neck slowly. "By the way, thanks for that, mate."

"You are welcome. Now get out."

"You are not in a people mood, are you?" Colin asked.

Logan just shut him a look and Finn quickly began chattering again. "The answer to _your_ question, my dearest friend Colin, is quite simply: Never really went to sleep, mate! I tried, but I just couldn't!"

Both Colin and Logan looked amazed at him, then at each other and back to him.

"Finn? Come over here," Colin ordered.

Finn frowned but did as told. His frown deepened as Colin pulled his face down to his. "Colin. Buddy. You are freaking me out."

Colin ignored. "Are you on something?" he asked slowly, his eyes narrowing, as he studied Finn's emerald eyes. "Why the hell aren't you sleepy?!"

The Aussie moved away and once again smiled. "Easy. I'm not such a wuss, as you two are. Now, grow some balls and get up! I'm feeling an alcohol crises coming on."

Logan glared at him, while Colin shook his head.

"It's-" Colin quickly checked his watch. "-2 in the afternoon."

"And it's such a beautiful day. No sun, I'm telling you!" Finn said, his voice unbelievable happy. "Oh come on! I really don't want to be here, Lisa has been calling non stop this morning, and the sound freaks me out. It's.. ringly?"

Logan's head immediately snapped up at the name. Suddenly his thoughts went back to last night and he let out a quiet groan.

"Lisa?" Colin asked frowning. "Who the hell is that? One of your clingy girls?" he asked Logan.

Before he even had a chance to answer, Finn spoke up. "No, she's just a friend. Met her last night at a café, where her and Huntz were sitting, holding hands. Such a sweet picture, I'm telling you." He smiled at Logan, who was looking rather pissed off. "But Logan here keeps telling us, they aren't together. Should we believe him?"

"Hmm. A girl. Blonde?"

"The blondest," Finn nodded his head.

Colin grinned. "There's no way in hell Logan isn't banging that, then."

Logan was quickly turned from being pissed off to being very pissed off. "Would you two losers shut up? She's a friend, you know like Steph and Rosemary. I feel the same way about them, as I do for her."

Colin's grin just widened. "You are doing her."

"Of course you wouldn't understand, after all you are both hung up on girls that will never be with you."

Colin's grin immediately disappeared and Finn began frowning.

"Rosemary has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to be with you Finn. Maybe you should just give up? I mean, after having asked her out hundred of times and always getting rejected, could it be that she actually just don't want to be with you?" he said in a obvious voice. "And Colin, while you are running around pining for Stephanie, she is off flirting with some guy, if not doing other things. You are just one of the many."

Just as his words registered in his mind, he regretted them immediately. He looked up at his two friends with a somewhat sad smile, but neither said anything. Colin and Finn were silently wondering if Logan could be right, and Logan's mind was once again back to last night.

Suddenly Finn looked up, looking a little offended. "I'll have you know that Rosemary once told me she thought I was cute!" he said, his voice having a serious tone. After a few seconds his expression changed and he crashed a smile.

"So you really aren't doing her?" Colin asked, ignoring Logan's little rant. When Logan shook his head, Colin still couldn't help but looked a little surprised. "Damn, Why?" he asked. "Is she a dog?" he added, making a disgusted noise.

"Definitely not!" Fin told him.

"Like I say," Logan began. "She's a friend. Kind of like a sister."

"Huh." Colin nodded his head. "No, I still don't get it."

-----

She woke up to the sound of someone calling her name. For a moment she wasn't sure whether or not to open her eyes, but as she recognized the voice, she had her answer.

"Gilmore."

A new softer voice was heard. "Mary? Wake up."

"Lorelai Gilmore!"

"Rory?"

Suddenly someone gripped her arm, shaking it slightly. "Gilmore!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Oh, relax. She's not made of glass."

"Whatever. Mare, come on-"

Finally someone let out a groan. "For God's sake, open those freaking eyes, Gilmore!"

Rory cracked an eye open, but immediately closed it again as she saw Tristan and Paris hovering over her, Tristan with a worried expression on his face and Paris looking pissed off.

"Well," Paris began. "At least we know she's not dead."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Come on, open your eyes Mary. This isn't funny."

Sighing, she opened both of her eyes. "What? Can a girl just sleep?"

"Normally a girl can, but normally a girl would wake up after being shaken for five minutes, too." Paris gave her a look. "Pretty boy was afraid you had killed yourself or something."

"Paris!" Tristan said. "That's not true."

"Then why the hell did you call me?" The blonde female shook her head. "I'll go, you deal with her."

"Thanks for being such a great friend Paris," Tristan said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" The blonde yelled as she walked out the door and slapped it shut on her way.

"What a lovely way to wake up," Rory said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, do you mind telling me why exactly it is that I can't sleep for a while longer?"

The blonde have her a smile. "I just needed to know that you were okay."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You are?"

"Of course," she said, sounding a bit unsure. "I mean, we weren't even really together. Why should I care much?"

Tristan couldn't help but frown. "You seemed awfully upset last night, but now you don't care?"

"Can we just not talk about it?" she asked, getting out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some casual clothes. "I need coffee, my head is hurting like hell."

"All right," he said nodding his head, deciding to drop it for now. "Want me to make some for you?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I know this great place Log-" she stopped herself and instead just shook her head again. "No. Let's go out."

-----

"I can not _can not_ believe it! How can they do something like that? It is absolutely outrageous!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "What did you expect Finn?"

"They can not ban me from my favourite pub! That is just bloody wrong, don't you think so mates? Bloody wrong!" Finn rambled on.

"Finn, you were stripping on the bar. Now, normally that would be hot. You know, if you were a girl and not a hairy Australian!" Jason said.

After deciding to do out, Logan, Colin and Finn had called Jason. The foursome had gone to the pub, but due to some inappropriate behaviour from Finn's side, they had all been banned for today.

"I still think it's wrong," Finn said, pouting slightly. "I mean, I am an attractive guy, they should be lucky to see me naked! People would pay money for that."

His three friends just shook their heads.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Jason just shot him a look. "If you say so."

"I do say so. If you should pick, who would you rather see naked? Me or Colin?"

Colin, who had basically been ignoring the, looked up as he heard his name. The three of them quickly began arguing, while Logan just shook his head at them, walking behind them.

They hadn't been walking long, when something suddenly caught his eye. He stopped walking and stared straight ahead at the brunette a few feet away from him.

"Logan," Colin said as he walked over to his friend, leaving Jason and Finn walking ahead of them. "You don't think Finn is prettier than me, do you? That is j-"

He stopped talking as he noticed that Logan wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead his eyes ere focused on something else.

"Logan?" he asked, making the blonde look at him for a short moment.

Colin frowned and followed his gaze and gasped slightly as he saw it was Rory, he was looking intensely at. He looked between the two of them, before finally setting his gaze on Logan. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Oh," was all he could say.

Logan nodded his head sadly. "Yeah."

-----

_A/N: I thought you might would like to see what Logan is feeling, so therefore this chapter. Lol. This was basically a filler, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway._


	18. The Four Longest Days

_A/N: Well, the reviews dropped, but I figured that since it was a filler. But, thanks to those of you that reviewed. I love you all! _

_Ace-not-Mary__ - __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__ - __kitotterkat__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __roryappletarts__ - __AcexReporter__ - __Hopes2High__ - __GGmadness2006__ - __Naberrie Skyler__ - ggfan01 - __Treenuh__ - __Curley-Q__ - melako17 - __finnlover__ - __Alenor__ - __rawrrry__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __SarcasticLoner__ - __foreverhis9405__ - __spinaround__ – sally - __lovewillkillyou__ – rainey - __just hidden__ - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __Americasweetie__ - __Iamlorelei__ – Jade - RoryLoganFan_

_Hopes2High__, thanks so much for saying that I write good English. To be honest, I don't think I suck completely either, but it's always nice to hear it from someone else :b _

_Now, the chapter. I'm not sure about it. It's kind of a filler too, but there's just some things that you needed to know. Just some facts and info that will be useful in later chapters :b_

_One last thing. Review! _

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Though I am working on the job-thing.

Chapter 18: The four longest days

It was Wednesday. Four day since Rory and Logan had talked. Four long days.

They hadn't seen each other since that night and wasn't planning on meeting up any time soon, either. Actually, they were avoiding each other like the plague. They never went to any places, where they knew the other person used to go, for example the pub or their favourite coffee cart. Every time their friends asked if they wanted to do something the whole group together, both would come with some lame-ass excuse, just because they were afraid the other person would be there.

The group all had different reactions to this.

Finn and Steph, possible the two most emotional in the group, was really staring to get upset and frustrated about this. Neither could understand this sudden change, and was beginning to miss their friends.

Colin, who now knew this secret, thought Logan was being a jackass and a wuss. He had been questioning Logan every minute of the day, but Logan hadn't told him anything.

Finally there was Jason, who was totally oblivious. It seemed like he had lots on his mind himself.

-----

"Come on mate, I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes."

Logan rolled his eyes, before looking back at his friend. "How so?"

"They are like.. bigger and wider and filled with excitement?" Finn tried in a questioning voice. Logan just raised his eyebrow. "Oh come on! It's been a while since we have partied like that."

Jason nodded his head eagerly. "It is suppose to be the greatest and biggest party of the year."

"So they say about every party," Colin said in a bored voice.

He was trying not be involved while Finn and Jason tried to get Logan to come to a party. They had been going like that for the past 15 minutes, and Logan still hadn't cracked yet. It seemed like he _really_ didn't want to go – Something that to everybody else was strange, but so obvious to Colin. He knew just the reason why.

"It's not even here at Yale," Logan said, as if that explained everything. Both Jason and Finn gave him a weird look, and Colin just shook his head at his lame apology.

"So what? You haven't gotten a driver license?" Jason said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. "What is up with you anyways? In all the time that I've known you, we never have had to talk you into going to a party. You were just there!"

Finn nodded his head agreeing. "What's up, Huntz. Got something on your mind?" he asked wondering, as he looked at his friend closely.

Logan's eyes unconsciously met with Colin as he shook his head. "No."

"That sounds very convincing," Jason said, once again sarcastically.

"I just don't want to go. And I have stuff to do."

"If you are going to lie to us, then at least come up with something better than that," Jason said, his voice started to get a bit angry. "Just tell us then why you really don't want to go! God, you are almost as irritating as Rory can be."

At the name, he tensed immediately. His face became blank and without emotions. Only Colin could see the hurt, that hit in his eyes.

"Just back off guys and let him be," Colin said, noticing the way his friend look. "If he don't want to go, he don't want to go."

Logan sent him a small thankful smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jason or Finn.

"You know something we don't?" Jason asked as he looked from Logan to Colin.

"Yes, Logan and I have a big mean secret." Colin's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, that would explain why both of you are acting like a couple of heartbroken fools," Finn said, his voice mixed with amusement and seriousness.

Immediately Colin's eyes narrowed. "Let go, Finn," he said as calmly as he could.

Finn held his hands up. "Fine, but I really hope that the two of you get back to your usual self. This is getting bloody frustrating!" he said as he sighed dramatically.

"You'll be no better when you and Rose finally get together," Jason told him as he stood up form the couch.

A smile appeared on Finn's tanned face. "Really?" he asked, following Jason as he walked out of the room. "You think Rose and I will actually get together? She said something to you?"

They heard a muffled reply from Jason, before Finn slammed the door shut.

Now, with only the two of them in the room, Colin turned to Logan and looked straight at him. "You are incredible stupid."

"That's nice, thanks man," Logan said sarcastically.

"I'm starting to get pissed of by watching your back. Jason is going to find out with the way you are acting," he told him, and Logan knew he was right. "What the hell were you thinking, sleeping with Jason's sister?"

He paused before shrugging. "I wasn't," he finally answered.

"Jason is going to kill you, he's going to beat the shit out of you if he ever finds out that your are banging his little sister."

He opened his mouth to correct him, to tell him that _banging_ was exactly the right word, but something made him stop. Maybe it had been just the right word? Maybe that was all it ever was.

"I'm not," he said instead. "Anymore," he added as he looked down ashamed.

Colin just ignored him. "And Finn, he barely knows her but loves her crazily. What the hell do you think he'll do?" he said as he threw his hands up in his hair. "Jason might not be able to kick your ass, but Finn certainly can."

"Nothing is going to happen. It's over anyway," Logan said.

Colin nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. That's right. What the hell did happen?"

Logan shrugged indifferently. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about right now."

"You've said that the past four days!" Colin said frustrated.

"Then maybe you should start to listen to it!" Logan yelled back. "Why the hell are you even talking to me about this? You are in the same position as I am, just with Steph."

Colin stared at him for a moment, then said in an almost too calm voice, "So you are in love with her?"

Logan didn't respond, only gasped slightly at his friend honesty. He lowered his eyes to the floor, only looking up quickly when he felt his friend move from the couch.

The brunette male looked down at his friend as he stood up. "You are in love with Rory." It wasn't a question, but simply a statement.

Logan opened his mouth, the shut it again, not finding the right words. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and looked up at his friend. "I'm not in love with her."

A snort left Colin. "You are not?"

"I just really like her," he answered.

"How much?"

Once again Logan stayed quiet as he kept his gaze on the floor.

Colin shook his head. "I don't know what the hell she did or you did. But whatever it was, it definitely meant something to you." He paused, looking down at the blond, who was avoiding his eyes. "Talk to her and work it out." With that he walked out of the room.

Logan focused on the door for a minute or two before cursing quietly. His eyes closed briefly, as he took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they landed on his phone…

-----

It was Tristan's last day at Yale. Rory felt a little sad, almost being use to having him to tease and laugh with. It was nice to have a friend that wasn't a part of the whole Yale group – Someone with who she could pretend things were still uncomplicated like they were in High school. Especially when it came to romance.

"You know, I don't know if I can leave tomorrow, with you still being all moody," Tristan said that day, as he cast a look at his friend.

Rory rolled her eyes, her eyes remaining focused on the TV screen in front of her. "I'm not moody," she protested. "Nor upset or devastated or whatever you would call it. I'm fine."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and watched her closely. "Sure you are, and I love school."

She removed her eyes from the TV and raised her eyebrow at him. "That was really lame. Seriously, with a capital L."

He just rolled his eyes and ignored her statement.

No matter what Rory said, Tristan knew she wasn't okay. She hadn't been for the past four days. She had become very quite these last few days, not being her usual happy and chipper self. She never wanted to go out, just wanted to stay in her dorm with him. He wasn't even sure if she had seen her brother since he had gotten there. It seemed like she was with him every second of the day, not that he minded that at all, but he couldn't really enjoy it, knowing how sad she really felt.

"Maybe you should call him," he went on, his voice gentle. Even without naming him, the both knew who he was talking about. "You know you want to, I've seen you stare at your phone for five minutes straight," he added, ignoring the look his friend gave him

"I have not!"

"You so did," he said, a little smile playing on his lips. "And even with your phone being pink and covered with flowers, I'm sure you don't find it _that_ fascinating."

Her own lips began to curl at the end, but she fought hard to keep it off her face. "I don't want him to call."

"You really don't?"

She paused for a moment, then sighed deeply. "Maybe I do-"

"-Ha!"

"But only because I don't like the way we ended things," she told him. "I mean, we have the same friends and it'll be so weird every time we see each other if we don't talk," she explained. At his pointed look, she added, "It's not because I miss him."

"Oh, of course not."

The sarcasm in his voice was strong, but she decided to let it go, hoping that he too would just drop it. She wouldn't count on it, though. Luckily for her, the ringing of her phone stopped him in speaking on. She sent him a sarcastic apologetic smile, before picking up her cell and snapping it open.

"Ye-"

Immediately a singing voice cut her off._ "'I've been holding out so long, I've been sleeping all alone, Lord I miss you, I've been hanging on the phone, I've been sleeping all alone, I want to kiss'-" _The voice suddenly stopped_. "No wait, that isn't right."_

Rory couldn't help but smile. "Hey mom."

"_My long lost daughter! Do you know what I just realized?"_

"No, please enlighten me."

"_We haven't spoken in 7 days! 7 days! You haven't heard my beautiful angel-like voice in a whole week! And even worse, did you know it's been 2 weeks since you saw this stunning face, that belongs to no one other than me?"_

"No, hadn't really though about it," Rory said teasingly.

"_Say it isn't so! My favourite daughter, my own flesh and blood, the mini version of me-"_

"-Mom?" Rory asked.

"_The fruit of my loins and my name twin doesn't miss me!"_ Lorelai sighed dramatically. _"Did you hear the crash?"_

Rory raised an eyebrow even though her mother obviously couldn't see it. "Crash?"

"_Yes!"_ her mother shouted. _"Didn't you just hear that my whole world came crashing down on me?"_

"Can't say I did," Rory said while shaking her head. "So, is there a reason for this completely sane phone-call or did you just need to take your nonexistent craziness out on someone?"

"_Mommy misses her babies!"_

"Me more, right?"

"_Of course. After all, you are my name twin."_ Lorelai paused. _"Though Jason is my first born... It really is a tough choice."_

"Pick me!" Rory said, playing along. "I'm prettier."

"_We all know that is true. As I said before, you are a mini version of me,"_ Lorelai said, her voice mockingly serious. _"Now, let's get down to business."_

Rory straightened up, also taking a serious tone. "Right. What's up?"

"_I need you to drag your little cute butt to Stars Hollow. And Jason's not so cute one too. In less than two weeks it's Christmas eve and we haven't even talked Christmas presents yet!"_

Rory could almost see her mother shaking her head sadly and pouting.

"Something is seriously wrong with the universe," Rory agreed. "So how about Saturday? We can stay 'til Monday. I don't really have any classes Monday, and we all know Jase would gladly drop all his classes if it meant more time with you."

"_He's such a mamma's boy,"_ Lorelai grinned. _"But sounds good hon. Now, this little birdie sang me a song about a cute blond guy visiting you."_

"I don't think Jason will like being called a little birdie."

"_Right. This bird sang me a song,"_ she corrected. _"So, is it true? Has Bible boy finally confessed his secret love for you and asked you to run away with him?"_

Rory stayed quiet for a moment. "No. Not quite."

"_Emily will be so disappointed,"_ the elder Gilmore said sighting. _"But if he do decide to finally drop the bombshell, listen to this. I know everybody says Paris is the world's most romantic city, but I say be original. I like Russia. They speak funny."_

Rory shook her head. "I'll keep that in mind," Rory said laughing. "So mom, got to go. You'll call Jason?"

"_Oh I will,"_ she answered and let out a wicked laugh. _"He's going to see what happens if you don't call your mother on a regular bases!"_

The younger Gilmore smiled. "Don't scare the boy too much."

"_You are no fun!"_

Rory rolled her eyes. "Bye mom."

"_Bye sweets. Say hi to Bible Boy for me. And remember, Russia!"_

She snapped her phone shut while shaking her head. Looking up at Tristan, she saw him smirking.

"Your mother is insane," he said with a smile.

"Don't I know it," she answered nonchalant. "By the way, she's says hi. And if we ever decide to run away together, she suggests Russia. Paris is not original enough."

"Of course. So what do you say, Mare?" he asked as he kneaded in front on her. "Will you marry me? Will you be the love of my life? Will you be mine forever and ever? The only one to please me until the day I die?"

Rory stared at him like he was insane. "No, not really, nah, and hell no!" she said and made a disgusted face.

Tristan brought a hand to his heart. "Rejected by Mary once again," he said before dropping himself dramatically on the floor. "Didn't I tell you my weak heart can not take it?"

"You did."

"You just didn't care?"

"You are smarter than you look," Rory said with a grin.

Just as Tristan was about to come with some smart response, Rory's cell rang once again. He groaned and rolled, so he was lying on this stomach, his eyes watching her. "You are very popular today."

"How could I not be?" Rory asked, her tone causal. She hit the little green button and held the phone to her ear. "What's up?" she asked, her voice chipper.

Even though Tristan was suppose to be mad, he couldn't help but smile slightly. He liked the fact that Rory seemed happy again and not all depressed.

"_Rory Gilmore!"_ a voice basically screamed. _"The most beautiful brunette walking this earth! The burning flame in my heart! The woman of my dreams, the naughtier ones too! What are you doing Friday night?"_

She furrowed her brow together. "Finn?"

"_I'm hurt, you didn't recognize my voice?"_

"Of course I did," Rory told him as she rolled her eyes.

"_Fantastic love! So, what you do say Rory darling? Feel like spending Friday night with me, doing things so dirty they can not be spoken of?"_

Rory paused, a smile playing on her lips. She forced herself to be serious. "Not really."

"_Well then,"_ the Australian said, mocking defeat. _"How about a good ol' college party with me and the mates? Hopefully Steph and Rosemary will be there too. You can invite that friend of yours if you want. What's his name? Christian?"_

"Tristan," she corrected him as she looked over at the blond, who raised his eyebrow curiously.

"_Yes! Tristan! Of course! And tell him to bring some lady friends-"_

"-Finn! Remember a certain redhead that you are madly in love with? Her name starts with an R? I've been forced into talking her into a date with you?" Rory told him teasingly, only a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"_Of course I remember her," Finn said_ in a calm voice. _"They weren't for me, love, but for Colin and Logan. Seriously, those two are walking around looking like they just lost their puppy dogs!"_

Her throat suddenly became dry, and her voice turned a little shaky. "Oh yeah?"

"_Oh yeah! I can understand why Colin is frustrated, we all know he is in love with Steph and she's still oblivious to it. It was quite funny for awhile, but now it's just like watching the same movie over and over again,"_ Finn rambled, his voice getting more and more irritated. _"Anyways, but what is up with Logan? He is a mystery."_

"Strange," she said quietly.

"_Very. So what do you say love? You know it won't be the same without you,"_ he said, his voice pleading._ "And I haven't spend any time with you these last few days, I barely remember how you look."_

"I'm a brunette with blue eyes. I wear casual clothes at most times, the occasionally evening gown," Rory told him dryly.

"_Roooory! If I don't see you soon I'll be walking around looking like I just lost my puppy." _

Even with his almost disgustingly fake voice, she couldn't help but fall for it. For a minute she forget everything about avoiding Logan. "Fine Finn," she told him with a smile.

"_Great love! We'll talk later about where and when's, all right?"_

Rory nodded her head. "Sure."

"_Great! Now, I'll love you forever and always-"_

"-You don't already?" she said and pretended to be offended.

"_Of course, but I'll love you even more!" _he explained._ "That is, if you talked Rose into coming as my date! Can't you see it? Us walking in, arm in arm? Rose with her incredible beauty and confidence and me with my dashing good looks and indescribable charm?"_

"It would be quite the picture," Rory agreed as she nodded her head.

"_So, you'll talk to her?"_

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try, but I am not making any promises. Maybe she already have a date."

"_Say no such thing, love!" _Finn almost screamed.

"I'll see you later Finn. Take care, all right?"

"_Don't worry about me, kitten, I'm a man, I can take care of myself," _he said in a serious voice._ "Now, I have to go. Say hallo to Christian for me!" _

Before Rory had a chance to respond, he'd hung up. She stared at her cell for a moment or two, before letting out a laugh.

"Who was that?" Tristan asked, sitting up and moving closer to Rory.

"Finn."

Tristan drew his eyebrows together. "The crazy Australian? The one who hit on your grandmother at her party?"

Rory nodded her head and smiled. "That's the one. Wanted me to go to this party. Wanted us to go, actually," she answered.

"When is it?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes big. "On Friday?" When he sighed, she quickly went on. "Can you just stay two days more? You don't have school until Monday anyways!"

"Believe it or nor, I've got other friends than you, Mare."

"But I'm your best friend!" she pouted. "Remember, you and me, always and forever?"

"I remember," he said and smiled as he thought back to that days years ago. "However, you'll have to learn how to live without me. One day Mare, I'm going to fall madly in love and drop you like yesterday's news."

Rory gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. "That is just mean!" she said. "It'll never happen anyway. The big and powerful Tristan DuGrey falling in love, I think not!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "We'll see," he said, deciding he was getting annoyed with the subject.

She smiled slightly. "Can't you just stay? Please?"

Tristan looked at her, her blue eyes big and her mouth stuck out in a pout. He couldn't deny that face anything. "All right."

She jumped up and flung her arms around him. Teasingly he pushed her away from him.

"But remember, you owe me now. Oh, how you owe me," he whispering, a smirk appearing on his face.

She just shook her head and wrapped her arms around him again as he did the same. Then, for the third time that day, her phone rang.

Tristan sighed and let his arms drop from her. "Seriously, what the fuck is going on. Why the hell do you even need me here with all the friends you have," he said, his voice slightly irritated.

She gave him a smile. "Sorry," she told him honestly as she reached for her phone and snapped it open.

"Finn if it's you, I already agreed." She smiled widely, her voice teasing. "Yes, I'll go. Yes, I'll talk to Rose. And no, I will not spend a night with you doing indescribable naughty things."

"_Rory?"_

Immediately the smile faded from her face. Her breath caught in her throat, and it took her a couple of seconds before she found her voice. "Logan?" she asked quietly, surprising herself and Tristan who straightened up.

He didn't respond immediately. _"Ac-Rory. We really need to talk."_

_-----_

_A/N: Ta dah! And no, I'm not referring to Scissor sister's new album. Lol. So, another cliffy. It just seemed like something I had to do, sorry :)_


	19. The Talk Of All Talks

_A/N: Thank you guys, you are so great :b_

_GGmadness2006__ - __Naberrie Skyler__ – Lifeisconfusing - :D - __yana16__ - __MarianaM__ - __Hopes2High__ - __rawrrry__ - melako17 – ShinyShoes - __Curley-Q__ - __SarcasticLoner__ - __kitotterkat__ – sammy – MISHH – rainey - __XxAngelxX911__ - __riotgirllina__ – Emy - __ggfan01__ – RoryLoganFan - __roryappletarts__ - __justine260__ - __Treenuh__ - __lovewillkillyou__ - __twinkeyrocks__ - __girlygirl1212_

Disclaimer: I don't own Logan or Finn. No, not Tristan neither. Colin? Nah, sadly. I would love to though, but hey, who wouldn't? ;)

Chapter 19: The talk of all talks

It seemed like she had been waiting for an eternity, for forever actually. Her fingers were nervously tapping the table she sat at, her eyes drifting to the watch on her wrist every once in a while, before looking back up, hoping to spot the blond guy.

So far she had been waiting for five minutes, but it felt like so much more. She counted every second as it passed by, the torture of the slowness almost killing her.

It had been a while since she had been nervous like this. Actually, she wondered if she had ever been this nervous. Rory Gilmore usually didn't get nervous, not when it came to boys. She was confident, that was just how it was. But with him, with Logan, it was different. He seemed to have some sort of power over her, that made her completely weak.

And she hated that and loved that at the same time.

Not that she was only nervous, she was more than nervous. She was excited too, and curious. He had called her, just called her out of the blue and asked her to come meet him here.

What was he going to say?

What was she going to answer?

Did he want an answer?

Would he say anything at all?

A million questions popped into her head, only succeeding in making her more confused and making the time go even slower.

She let out a groan while she pulled her brown jacket tighter around her. It was once again snowing, the beautiful little white dots falling on the windows and creating almost magical patterns. Something she sadly could not enjoy very much. Not because of the ungodly coldness or the fact that even indoors it was freezing, but because of him. That he had the ability to make something she had always loved seem so unimportant really surprised her. And angered her too. A guy had never been able to do that before.

Leaning back in her chair, she looked around the place. There wasn't many people, only a few, who, at the moment, was staring not very subtle at her. Apparently her nervousness didn't go unnoticed to others.

She closed her eyes briefly, hoping to block everything out.

It was then he came.

She felt him, his presents, immediately. There was something inside of her, that told her that he was there. A feeling, a sixth sense, maybe. Just something. Even with her eyelids closed, she could almost see him staring straight at her, his brown eyes big and gentle.

"Rory." His voice came out too sweet, too soft.

Her eyes slowly opened and her gaze landing directly on him. She let her eyes drop to the floor and slowly they made their way up.

He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, dark and washed, that hung low on his hips. If it weren't for the leather belt he probably wouldn't be able to hold them up. His upper body was covered in a black hoodie, filled with little snowflakes whose light colour stood out from the dark. It wasn't what he usually wore, she noticed. It seemed too casual for him.

Finally her eyes landing on his face and she had to stop herself from smiling. His slightly wet hair was messier than usual, sticking out in every direction and for a brief second he reminded her of Tristan. That was until she noticed his brown eyes. Just like she had imagined, they were gentle and soft towards her. They weren't filled with anger or annoyance, like hers had been that night. He didn't even look very nervous, just anxious.

For some reason, it calmed her down. Not completely, but she felt her nerves slowly coming to ease.

"Logan," she said as he took a seat over from her. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither saying anything.

Finally Logan cleared his throat. "We need to talk," he told her.

He was serious, no amusement in is voice. Somehow that made her even more nervous. Those four word meant business, that tone meant business. And she wasn't so sure if that was what she wanted right now.

Despite that, she nodded her head, her gaze dropping to the table and her hands nervously playing with themselves. "So you said."

"I did."

She tried to look anywhere else than at him as she felt his eyes burn holes in her skin. If just his gaze made her body burn, what would it feel like if he touched her right now, she couldn't help but wonder. If his hands caressed her cheeks, if his fingers enlaced with hers…

Or if his lips met hers in a slow kiss.

She shook her head at the thought, wanting it to go away and never come back.

"I've been feeling like crap lately," he suddenly let out, looking up at her.

Her eyes snapped up to his and they widened in confusion and surprised. Just like his voice, his eyes were sincere, but they were also vulnerable. Somehow she knew that had been hard to admit.

"I kind of missed you, you know. Hanging out with you." His words seemed to make her heart melt and her breathing to stop at the same time.

She opened her mouth to say something. Anything. Anything at all. But the words wouldn't come out, for some crazy reason. She cursed herself inwardly.

He let out a deep breath, as he waited anxiously for her to talk. When she didn't, he added, "How about you?"

"I… Well... See…" she began, fumbling with the words. "Me too," she finally decided on, looking up at him quickly, before looking down at her hands.

He seemed surprised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. What I said..," she began slowly. "I didn't mean it. I was mad and angry and upset. And I was being stupid and ridicules." She paused, her blue eyes meeting his intense brown ones. "I didn't mean it," she repeated, her voice quiet but sincere.

A little smile spread across his face. "That's good."

She shook her head, her ends of her mouth curling in a sweet smile. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes locking with his. Once again, neither said anything. Just sat there in a comfortable silence, ignoring everyone and everything around then.

The silence was broken when a waitress came over, a young blonde girl actually. She glanced at Rory quickly, then at Logan. Her lips curled in a smile immediately.

"Can I get you something?" she asked him in a too sweet voice.

Her eyes were slowly checking out his body in a not very subtle way, and somehow that irritated Rory. However Logan just shook his head, his eyes remaining on Rory. Not one glance in the waitress's directed and Rory had to stop herself smiling.

The waitress's eyes widened in surprised and she turned to Rory, opening her mouth, but Rory held up her hand, cutting her off.

"No thanks," she answered with a sickly sweet smile. She watched amused as she girl walked away quickly, her face-expression still somewhere between surprised and offended.

"So we are friends?" Logan asked slowly.

His question made her look back at him, a little surprised. Not only because of him actually asking her that, but also because the word 'friends' made her heart stop beating for just a seconds.

She nodded her head, knowing nothing better to do.

Were they friends?

Were they more?

Were they less?

Despite that growing feeling she felt in her stomach every time she heard his name or was near him, she said, "We should be friends."

A slight smile appeared on his face, but it seemed forced. "We should." He stared at her for another minute, then opened his mouth. He seemed to look for something to say, and when he apparently couldn't find it, he just closed his mouth again.

She gave him a little smile. "Well then-"

Suddenly she was cut off. For a moment she was confused as to what had happened, but then she felt his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she completely forgot to respond. However, when he leaned further over the table and his rough hand found her silky cheek and began caressing it, she came to her senses. She placed her hands on his back, running them up and down slowly, while brining him a little closer to her. She moved her lips slowly against his as they kept the kiss innocent and sweet.

Neither was sure for how long they sat like that, before he pulled back. His lips were swollen, as were hers, and he had that look in his eyes. That indescribable look.

"For old times sake, right?" he asked, and she see could see a hint of a smirk on is face. It faded quickly though, and his face took that serious look once again.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Right, so…" he began looking around. "I should go."

She nodded again, this time slower. "Okay. All right."

He stood up from the table, sending her a small smile. Just as he was about to walk away, she stood up, quickly.

"Wait!" she said loudly and turned him around. She paused before meeting his lips with his. She gave him a quick peck, nothing hot or steamy, but somehow that kiss still made her insides melt. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Bye."

His expression was similar to hers, kind of a mixture of confusion, sadness and joy. "I'll see you," he said softly as he walked off.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself softly before taking her cell from her purse. She snapped it open and dialled a number quickly.

"_Hal-"_

She cut the manly voice off, letting out a sight, before speaking. "My God, life is messed up!"

-----

On his way back he had stopped several times, silently debating with himself whether to turn around and walk back to her or just keep on going. Finally, he stuck with the last and had made his way to his room.

He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to kiss her, but as she sat there, her eyes big and the purest blue, her mouth slowly parted, he couldn't stop himself. They had agreed to be friends, but it felt like he just needed one last taste. One last taste of her.

He leaned back in the couch, his body tired and frustrated. This whole friends thing, it didn't feel right. But, he reminded himself, if he had to pick, would he rather be her friend than her nothing.

The answer was very simple.

Yes.

So if all they could be was friends, then fine. After all, the whole string-less thing obviously weren't working out, and he wasn't sure if he could be in a relationship.

A sight escaped his mouth as he thought back to the beginning, when their only concern had been Jason. Logan hadn't even thought of what he would thing, if they actually got together _together._

A ringing was heard as someone called his phone, but Logan decided to let the machine take it. It didn't really surprise him, when he was greeted with Finn's joyful voice.

"_Hallo mate. Still pissed off about the party? I promise, if you don't want to go, don't go. Though that would just seem like rubbish to me. Millions of wonderful ladies, kneeling at your feet?"_ He paused._ "Of course, maybe you have turned gay on me. It could happen, especially after spending so much time with a beautiful bloke like me!"_

Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"_Now, as I said, go to the party or not. But you've got to come to the pub. We are all here, waiting on your sorry ass. We even dragged Mr Stick in the ass with us, so you better show up!"_ Suddenly Finn yelled, letting out a pained noise. _"Jeez, Colin, keep your hands to yourself! Now, Logan, my best buddy and greatest friend… COME!"_

Apparently the phone was handed over to Jase, as his voice suddenly came on. _"And if you come with another lame-ass excuse, like 'I forgot where the pub is', then I'm going to beat the shit out of you."_

There was a short break. _"Well, he'll try,"_ Finn corrected him.

Suddenly the only thing to be heard was the dial tone. Logan shook his head amused, if his friends were great for anything, it was cheering up.

Not a minute later the phone rang again. _"Bloody Jason, he hung up,"_ Finn's mumbling voice came on. _"Anyway, mate, come and join us!"_ With that he hung up again.

Logan looked at the phone and raised an eyebrow. When it didn't ring again, he got up and grabbed his jacket and made his way to the pub.

-----

"I say the blonde."

"Of course you do, you love blondes!" Finn shook his head, his eyes focused on the slim redhead sitting by the bar. "The redhead, much hotter."

"Because you really don't love redheads?" Jason asked sarcastically.

The Australian smiled. "Not redheads in general, just my Rosemary."

"Sure, sure." Jason rolled his eyes and nudged Logan's and Colin's shoulders, who was in the middle of a conversation. "So who do you think is hotter, the blonde, the brunette or the redhead?"

They both turned to stare at the three ladies in the bar.

"Neither," Colin immediately said, his voice bored like usual. "The brunette is too skinny, looks like an anorectic. The redhead is giving away the 'touch and you'll die' vibe and the blonde is just too… blonde."

Jason raised an eyebrow slightly amused, while Finn pouted.

"You are boring," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"What about you?" Jason asked Logan.

"Well-" he began but was quickly cut off by Finn.

"She's coming this way!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened. "The blonde, she's coming this way!"

The rest of them turned around, and sure enough, the slim blonde girl was trolling over to them, her hips swaying slightly and a grin on her face.

A slow smile spread across Jason's lips as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over hic chest, feeling rather confident, as he watched her walk over. It faded quickly though, as she stopped in front of Logan.

"Hi cutie," she said in a girly voice, as she chewed on some chewing gum.

Logan raised an eyebrow and smiled politely. "Hello."

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me." She paused, letting out a giggle. "It's all right, guys do it all the time. I don't really care. I mean," she began and took a glance down herself. "You can't really help it, right?"

Logan bit his lips, stopping him from laughing. "Right."

She moved closer to him, leaned over the table so she flashed some cleavage. Or a lot cleavage. "So, I heard about Danny's party on Friday. Are you coming?" she asked as she twirled some hair around a finger.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Aw! You have to come, it won't be the same without you, Logan Huntzberger," she said and tried to make a cute pouting face. "But if you do decide to come, which you just have to, then you definitely need a date."

As Logan saw her smiling face, he let out a quiet discreet sight. Of course, this was what she wanted. "Well, I probably should," he agreed with her as he pretended to think.

"I haven't got a date yet," she informed as she blew out a pink bubble. "Well, I've been asked, of course. But it was by Nicolas, my ex-boyfriend, and I really didn't want to go with him. I was like 'Duh, we are so old news, that it's not even funny anymore'."

Logan raised en eyebrow.

"I mean, no one would even want to gossip about us. Everyone has seen us together, it would be just so… last year, you know?" she asked as she shook her head. "Urgh!"

All four guys stared at her. Finn and Colin was amused, Jason suddenly thankful that she wasn't asking him, and Logan a little annoyed.

"Sure." Logan nodded slowly.

"So," she began excited, her attitude suddenly chancing. "I was thinking _we_ could go together. We just fit so well together, right? I mean, guys want me, girls want you. We are both popular and we have blond hair!"

Finally a laugh escaped Colin, but as the girl turned to look at her, he put on a serious face and cleared his voice. "What?" he asked innocently as he let out a fake cough.

"Anyways.." she said, looking back at Logan. "It's like a match made in heaven."

"Well, actually-"

Logan was determent to turn her down, imagining what hell spending a whole night with her would be like, but then suddenly a loud laugh made him stop. His eyes surged for the familiar voice and he quickly found it.

Rory.

She was standing with Tristan, of course, the two of them playing around. Tristan had his arms around her waist and he was trying to kiss her, while Rory tried to escape, while giggling like a mad woman. Tristan though, kept on placing small butterfly kisses all over her face.

"So, what do you say?"

The female voice made him snap back to reality and he looked up at the blonde, who was waiting anxiously.

He looked over her shoulder to see Tristan peck Rory's lips quickly, before looking back up at the blonde in front of him. He gave her a faint smile. "Sure."

-----

_A/N: Now, to something that had nothing to do with this fic. When I finished this fic (which won't happen anytime soon), I want to start a new one. I have some ideas, but I'm not sure whether to make it another Rogan or a PDLD. What do you guys think ?_


	20. The Jealousy

_A/N: Thank you guys, you are really great. _

_annie-loo - __Naberrie Skyler__ - __Curley-Q__ – Emy - __Iamlorelei__ - __GGmadness2006__ – Kayla - PDLD Luver – rainey – mishh – Leigh - __natyroganlover__ - __roryappletarts__ - __Science vs Romance__ - __Ace-reporter__ – caroline - __Hopes2High__ - __Innoc3ntStar__ – RoryLoganFan - melako17 - __kitotterkat__ - __SarcasticLoner__ - __Treenuh__ - __MarianaM__ - :D - __mrmp__ - __riotgirllina__ - __thebigkind__ - __Alenor__ - __lovewillkillyou__ - __jomy__ - __ggfan01__ - __Your Escape Route__ - __Ace-not-Mary__ - __girlygirl1212__ - __just hidden__ - __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__justine260__ - __foreverhis9405__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __papaslittlecj__ - __rawrrry__ - __LazyBoyGilmore__ - __AcexReporter_

_Now, just to make one thing clear: Rory and Tristan is NOT together. They are just goofing around like friends sometimes do. No romantic feelings between them what so ever. So if you are hoping for a Trory, you probably shouldn't be reading this. Lol._

_Now, enjoy! _

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!

Chapter 20: The jealousy

As soon as they entered the house their ears were met with the sound of the loud music, the tunes of the newest greatest hit blasting through the huge speakers. Only the occasional screams or laughs coming from half-drunk giddy girls could be heard over the music.

The big house was filled with hormonal teenagers, girls and boys rubbing against each other or making out in one of the bedrooms. Others were sitting quietly by the tables, talking or playing games involving alcohol.

No matter what, everybody was having fun.

And that was precisely what Rory intended to have.

"You are sure this is okay?" Rory asked as she looked at her clothes before turning to Tristan. "It isn't too boring? Too causal? Too 'I'm pissed off by the fact that I'm a girl and is only a few steps away from becoming a lesbian or transvestite'?" she asked sceptically.

She was wearing a pair of baggy army green jeans, that fell low on her narrowed hips. They were being held up by a black simply belt. Her upper body was covered in a small white tank top, that stuck to her slim body. To top it off, she wore a small tie with red and black stripes.

The blond nodded his head half-heartedly, his eyes scanning the big room. "You look great."

She rolled her eyes and studied him. "That would sound so much more convincing if you were actually looking at me. Or at least glancing my way."

He finally turned to her and eyed her with narrowed eyes. "You look great," he repeated dryly.

"Jeez, thanks." She studied him some more. "What the hell are you looking for anyway? _Who_ are you looking for?" she corrected.

He shrugged as indifferently as he could. "No one," he answered in what seemed like a nonchalant voice, but his eyes once again looking around the room, told her that he was definitely lying.

"Really?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Reeeeeeally!"

"Really?"

He paused. "No," he finally admitted.

Rory smiled in victory. "So what is up? You've been acting really weird. It took you like an hour to get ready."

"And that is a lot?" he asked.

"Yes," she said shortly. "It is when you usually just throws something on and runs a hand through your hair and that's it. This time you even tried on several shirts. And belts. Belts!"

He couldn't help but smile slightly. "Alicia is coming." He paused, avoiding her eyes. "With her boyfriend."

She nodded her head understanding as a small smile graced her lips. "Ah. So you are thinking if you look mighty hot, she'll dump him and come running to you. You'll make up, right there in front of everybody and everyone will see that _you_ got the girl." She paused when Tristan looked down ashamed. "Am I right?"

"I never get the girl!" he complained, sounding very much like a child.

"You do get the girl. Actually, you get lots of girls. Just none that you really want to keep," she said truthfully. "Is this girl any different or do you just want what you can't have?"

"I've always wanted what I can't have," he told her, then added, "But she is different."

"I really hope that is true and you're not just playing with her. Girls actually have feelings, Tristan. You better not break the poor girl's heart."

"Break her heart?" He let out an amused snort. "For a while I wasn't even sure if she had a heart." Rory looked at him for an explanation. "She reminds me a lot about Paris on many levels. Just a tiny bit less scarier and a lot more outgoing."

"Paris?" Rory asked surprised. "Paris Freaking Gellar?"

"That's the one." He gave her a smile. "So don't worry about me breaking her heart. Even if I do, she'll just kick my ass and make sure no girl would ever want to be with me."

"Even Paris has had her heart broken," she reminded him.

Tristan looked at her and nodded his head slowly.

"Rory! Rory's hot friend, whose name I really can't remember!"

Both of them spun around and saw Steph came running toward. She was smiling like a crazy person, as she finally stopped in front of them.

"Hi!" she said happily, hugging Rory and afterward Tristan, who seemed a little surprised. "Oh my God Rory, you look awesome. Seriously, the whole… thing really works for you."

Rory gave her a sincere smile. "I'm glad the _thing_ works for me," she answered in a teasing voice.

Steph let out a laugh. "Now, you tell me what you think of my clothing," she said in an excited voice as she spun around quickly.

The brunette rolled her eyes before scanned her friend's clothing. She was wearing a pair of dark fitted jeans, very tight and hugging her hips. When she saw her friend's pink T-shirt, she couldn't help but laugh.

"'My dog can beat Paris Hilton's dog'?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. "Steph, you don't have a dog."

"Minor detail," the blonde said and shrugged, her smile still in place. "Just wait 'till you see Finn."

And right on cue Rosemary and Finn appeared. He didn't seem any different, his hair messy and slightly curly as usual, his legs covered in dark baggy jeans. But when Rory's eyes fell on his tight blue T-shirt, she let out a hysterical laugh.

"You are kidding, right?"

Finn looked up a her, his face completely serious as he shrugged. "What? It's true."

She looked at his shirt again, where the words 'Your boyfriend wants me' were written in golden glitter. "Finn, you really are special. I don't know anyone else who would be proud of being a gay-magnet."

"I'm attractive to all genders," he simply said with a smile.

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "If that helps you sleep at night," she said in a sarcastic voice. She gave Rory a quick hug and Tristan a smile.

Finally Finn seemed to notice Tristan and held out his hand. "Well hallo there mate. Very nice to see you again.. Christian?"

He looked at Rory, who simply shrugged. "Something like that," he answered as they shook hands.

"Fantastic! Now, I think I saw Robert somewhere, and where Robert is, alcohol is!" He began walking, making the others follow him with amused smiles on their faces.

-----

"Come on Rosemary, please!"

"No Finn."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease. They are playing our song, can't you hear it?" Finn begged on.

Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "Finn, it's 'You shook me all night long' by AC/DC."

"Exactly!" he said loudly. "That song was made for you and me, darling."

She let out a sight before nodding her head slowly. "All right, but I'm telling you this. No groping!" she said seriously, making Finn pout.

"You are no fun!"

She just glanced at him. "If you want to grope, find someone else."

The Australian shook his head sadly, but grabbed her hand, leading her out on the dancefloor. "Not even a little?"

"Finn!"

Steph, Colin and Rory stood back, watching their two friends amused, as Finn begged and Rosemary kept on saying no.

"Grab her ass, Morgan!" Robert yelled and smirked.

Steph and Rory looked at him weirdly and Colin just shook his head at his foolishness.

"Well," Rory began and looked at Steph and Colin. "It's amazing Rose hasn't killed him yet," she joked as Colin nodded his head agreeing.

Steph shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I think it's kind of cute."

"Really? So all a guy has to do to win your heart is become your personal stalker? Follow you around everywhere and profess ones eternal love for you every minute," Colin said and snorted. "Damn, I could have saved tons of money."

Steph shot him a look. "Shut up Mr. Stick in the ass."

"What Colin, you are trying to win our beautiful Stephanie's heart?" Robert asked.

Colin looked at him annoyed, his eyes narrowed, but didn't say anything.

"Just come dance with me," Steph said as she took his hand in hers. "You want you come, Ror?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Come dancing with you guys? Sorry, I've said it before, I'm not into threesomes."

The blonde just shrugged and gave her friend a smile, as the two walked away to dance.

She removed her eyes from her friends and looked around the room, only to see Robert staring intensely at her, his lips set in a smirk and his eyes sparkling with something.

An awkward smile appeared on her face. "Well…" she began, looking around the room. "I'm going to head off," she said and slowly walked away. As soon as she was out of his sight, she let out a groan.

Rory stood still for awhile, just watching different people. When she saw the familiar blonde looking rather depressed, though, she couldn't help but smile slightly. He was leaning against a wall, staring at a couple, dancing on the dancefloor, and Rory had an idea who that could be.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He jumped in surprised and turned around, only to relax, when he saw who it was.

"Is that her?" Rory asked as she looked at the dark-haired girl.

Tristan, though having an idea who she was talking about, turned around. "Yeah," he said sadly as he nodded his head.

"She's beautiful." She really was with her straight dark hair, her golden skin and her thin yet luxurious body. Her smile was gentle, almost shy.

"She is," Tristan agreed in a soft voice, then cleared his throat. "And that is her boyfriend."

There was a pause, where neither said anything, just kept looking at the couple, who was smiling and laughing.

"Life's a bitch, isn't it?"

He let out a quiet laugh. "Sometimes, yes."

"Come on, let's get you a drink." Rory intertwined their arms and began walking over to the bar. "So," she began, looking back at Tristan. "Where have you been all night? I lost you somewhere along the way."

"Well, I might-"

He was cut off when Rory suddenly collided with someone and yelped in shock.

"Oh my God, I'm so sor-" She looked up and immediately stopped, when her eyes locked on a pair of deep brown eyes. Intense and curious. "Logan."

"Rory, hi," he said quietly, his eyes remaining on hers.

They kept on staring at each other, neither saying anything for a long time. When someone suddenly cleared her throat, they snapped out of their trance.

Rory looked to see who it was and suddenly tensed. Her eyes scanned the blonde standing beside Logan. She was tall and extremely thin, her blonde curly hair way too bleached. She was dressed in a short denim skirt, that barely covered her ass, a see-through top, that went to her bellybutton and finally a pair of high stilettos.

"Hello?" the blonde said annoyed, her voice snobby.

Rory took one last look at her and then turned to Logan.

"Logan," she said with a sickly sweet smile. "You've been holding out on me. I didn't know you were into Barbie Dolls."

"This coming from the Avril Lavinge wanna-be," the blonde said as her eyes scanned Rory's body. She let out a snort as she shook her head.

Rory simply gave her a smile. "At least that beats a fake plastic doll. Really, is anything on you real?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Is anything on you pretty?" she asked. "I think not."

"Britney-" Logan began in a warning tone.

"See, there is natural beauty and then there is made up beauty. Sadly you are neither," Rory shot back.

"And you are natural beauty?" When Rory only raised an eyebrow, she went on. "You keep on believing that hon. And one day, it might actually be true. Or not." She let out a wicked smile. "Really sweetie, no guy is going to want you looking like that."

Logan opened his mouth, but behind Rory, Tristan shook his head, making him close it again. Logan just sighed and walked away.

"Maybe I just don't change myself because of guys? Maybe I have a little thing called pride. _And _dignity," Rory answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard those words before, though. By the way, I like your top, not at all too revealing. And that skit, definitely leaves much to imagination."

The blond shook her head and sent her a death-glare. "Logan, wait!" she yelled, running in the direction where Logan had gone.

"Well…" Tristan trailed off.

"I guess it's not only life that's a bitch," Rory mumbled as she went over to the bar.

"Yes, 'cause you yourself were being extremely polite," Tristan called after her.

-----

She was sipping at her third drink, a exotic pink little thing. Or maybe it was her fourth drink? She wasn't really sure and didn't exactly care.

She was standing alone by the bar, surrounded by a bunch of people she didn't know. They all seemed so happy, just like she had been at the beginning of the party. But then her mind had went back to the blond-haired guy, and she hadn't been to able to stop herself from looking for him.

Her blue eyes once again scanned the room, and she sighed when she didn't find him. It wouldn't be easy, after all there was probably about hundred teenagers there. She didn't even know why she was looking for him, anyway.

But the image in her head, with him and that slutty blonde, made her blood boil. She didn't understand why he would even go out with a girl like that, someone so fake and just so.. annoying. But maybe that was just the type of girls he liked. Blonde skinny girl with girly laughs and flirtatious voices.

She drowned the last of her drink in a hurry, the alcohol burning her throat. She made a face and turned back to the bartender.

"Another one of these pink things, please," she said and waved her glass.

"Make that two."

As she heard the voice, she stiffened. She turned around quickly, shocked to see Logan standing next to her. His brown eyes were fixated on her, looking so intensely at her, that she almost blushed.

"Hi," he said softly, finally looked around to look at the bartender for a brief moment.

The surprised and shock stayed on her face. "Hi," she echoed, her voice quieter than usual. She looked around, before turning to him and frowning. "So, where's the blonde?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Somewhere." He took the two drinks from the bartender and handed one of them to Rory. "So, enjoying yourself?"

She nodded her head. "Well, as much as you can at one of these parties. But it's always entertaining watching Finn profess his love for Rosemary," she said with a smile.

The blond grinned. "Very true." He nodded his head and took a sip of his drink.

"How about you?"

"Sure, I'm having a great time." His voice didn't sound completely sincere, but she let it go.

"Great," she said and then nodded her head. "You want to dance?"

The questions surprised herself as much as it surprised Logan. He turned to look at her profile, and she shrugged, trying hard to look casual.

"We're friend," she said, answering his unspoken question. "Right?"

"Right."

He held his hand out and she took it with a smile. It had been long since they had really touched and both could feel the heat of their skin connecting. He let her out to the dancefloor, out between all the other teenagers who was dancing. The music was quick, fast and everybody were dancing close, hips connecting and hands roaming. But then suddenly the song was over and a slower one came on.

Hesitatingly he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck, her fingertips unconsciously beginning to play with the end of his hair. They began to dance to the song, their bodies slowly moving together.

His eyes locked on hers, deep intense brown and the clearest blue meeting. They stared at each other like that for what seemed like forever. Just gazing into each other's eyes, souls. It felt as if time stopped, the world stood still and nobody and nothing moved.

"I really did miss hanging out with you," Rory admitted.

Logan pulled her closer, every inch of her body touching his. Yet it didn't feel sexual, it just felt sweet. Gentle.

_Right._

"I missed hanging out with you too," he said. "And I'm really glad that we are… friends."

"Yeah." Her eyes finally from his and she looked down at his lips, then up at his eyes again. "Me too."

He nodded his head, his eyes now focused on her petite mouth. His head moved closer, inch by inch, as his eyes drifted between her blue eyes and her red-painted lips. His lips hovering just over hers and he was about to lean in…

"Sis! Logan!"

They broke away from each other immediately, ignoring the burning sensation they had left on each other's skin. They turned to look at the brunette as he ran towards them, a little out of breath.

"Thank God I found you! Seriously, Finn has gone Michael Jackson on me," Jason continued. "He had a fight with Rosemary and you know how he is when he's upset…"

The two nodded wordlessly, Rory fumbling with her hands and Logan avoiding Jason's eyes.

"Right now he's up on one of the table, singing 'Thriller' and grapping his crotch." Jason shook his head disgustingly. "And no way in hell am I removing his hand!"

Rory smile faintly, but it faded quickly when she heard a certain voice.

"Logan!" The annoying blonde, Britney, appeared by his side, looking slightly pissed off. "Where have you been? I thought you just went to the bathroom."

"I did," he lied, his voice emotionless.

"Well, come on, I want to dance!" she whined.

"Sorry Bridget-"

"Britney," she corrected him.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course. I'll would just love to, but a friend of mine need some help, and well…"

"Don't worry about it."

He tensed for a moment, then turned to Rory. "What?"

"I said don't worry about it," she repeated, her voice suddenly rather cold. "You don't have to go, you've got a date. We can take care of our Michael Jackson wannabe, it's no problem."

Logan stared at her, his eyes confused.

"It's no problem. Really." This time her voice was even more firm and he found himself nodding his head. "Great. Come on Jase."

She walked away quickly, Jason catching up with her. Logan stood still, staring as the disappeared in the crowd.

"Uh, I love this song!" the blonde said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

She grabbed his hand wordlessly, beginning to pull him out on the dancefloor, while Logan looked back at where Rory had stood, his brows drawn together, a frown covering his face.

_-----_

_A/N: Well, that's that. Parts of it were kind of hard to write. I really wanted a little 'moment' between Rory and Logan, but I've got the whole thing planned, so it had to end kind of sad. I know this jealousy that's going on, both with Rory and Logan, may seem like too much, but it's all part of my plan. Lol. _


	21. The Blonde and Mr Tall Dark and Handsome

_A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! _

_elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__ - __Naberrie Skyler__ - __Hopes2High__ - __Curley-Q__ - __AcexReporter__ - __GGmadness2006__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __Ace-reporter__ - __roryappletarts__ – RoryLoganFan - __rawrrry__ - __Alenor__ - __girlygirl1212__ - melako17 - __MarianaM__ - :D - __lovewillkillyou__ – Lisa - __Ace-not-Mary__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __ggfan01__ - __xoflipditzxo__ - __Treenuh__ - __Sea4Shoes__ - __twinkeyrocks__ – rainey - __jcool789__ - __justine260__ - __Tookie Clothespin_

_For this chapter, I'm hoping to go over 30 reviews, so please review. Just think of it as my Christmas present? Anyway, this chapter took quiet some time to write, it's about 5 pages longer than usual and some parts were just kind of… tricky to write. You'll mind out why!_

_Now, enjoy and merry Christmas ;b_

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, sadly._

Chapter 21: The blonde and Mr. Tall, dark and handsome?

It begun as an innocent thing, really. A nice friendly gesture, even. All she really wanted to do was comfort her friend, find a way to make some of his pain go away.

And well, some of hers too, maybe.

It started out with one drink. Then another. And another. Before she knew it, she was way past tipsy and simply just pure drunk. She could no longer count how many drinks she had had, and she didn't really care. Her whole body felt emotionless, so did her mind.

And for a moment - a brief moment where she could feel nothing but the alcohol burning her throat, warming her body - that felt great.

"I just can not believe it! I ask her nicely, I _plead_ with her, I beg her, and she says no! Then he comes along, with that badass attitude, and he can touch all he wants!" Finn pouted and drowned the rest of his drink. "That grease-haired wanker!"

Rory nodded her head slowly. "She must be going crazy," she stated, completely serious. "Surely!"

"He can grope, but can I? No! Not me! Bloody gorgeous Australian with the fabulous accent. I can't even touch a little, but he had his hands all over her body," Finn said, his voice filled with anger and hurt. "His arm wrapped around her waist, running up and down her back… And he touched her hair!"

Rory patted his shoulder friendly and gave him a drunken smile. "She'll come around."

It didn't seem like Finn heard her as he just went on with his speech. "Maybe she's in love with him," he said suddenly, his eyes looking slightly panicked. "Could she be? I mean, I don't know what she would see in that dimwit. That hair, that clothes! And he has absolutely no charm-"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Rory asked, interrupting him.

Finn stared at her, then nodded his head. "Fire away!" he half-yelled, his accent clear and pure.

"Forget. About. Rosemary." She said it slowly, almost as if talking to a child. "Just for tonight. I don't think she has genuine feelings for him. For all we know, she could just do this to make you jealous."

That made Finn smile a little. "You think?"

Rory smiled slightly as she nodded her head. "Yeah. Just look at them."

They turned around to look at the dancefloor, where the couple had been dancing just a few minutes ago. Their eyes were met with the sight of many dancing teenagers. But no grease-haired wanker. No Rosemary.

"Maybe she already dumped his sorry ass," Rory mumbled before turning to Finn.

When her eyes fell on him, she noticed the miserable look on his face. "Or maybe she went home with him."

"Or she just left to find Steph and Colin?" Rory tried, noticing how Finn's eyes seemed to narrow.

"Or she is making out with that bastard in some corner!" He stood up, his hands clenched by his side. "I am going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Finn," Rory said as she stood up quickly, grapping his shirt before he had a chance to get away. She closed her eyes briefly, as she felt a little dizzy. "Don't do anything stupid."

"But he's kissing her!" he whined.

"You don't know that," she pointed out. "Like I said, she probably found out what an asshole he was and left him. She's standing somewhere talking to Steph, I'm sure of it."

Finn was quiet for a while. He didn't look completely convinced, but his anger had faded a little. "I'm pathetic." He let out a sight.

"No you are not." She really wanted to point out that he was simply in love, but it didn't feel like the right time. "What about me? If you are pathetic, then there is no word for what I am."

The Australian seemed somewhat confused. "What do you mean, beaut?" he asked her softly.

"I can't even get a guy to like me," she told him, then added, "Well, I can. But those idiot-types, who has absolutely no future, no life. Those coward, who barely dare to touch a girl. Oh, they_ love_ me." She let out an annoyed noise. "When I think I've finally finds someone special, he picks some blonde bimbo with zero brain-cells over me." Her head hung low, her eyes half-closed, a pained expression on her face.

"Whoever that is, is a bloody idiot."

Rory looked up at him and smile slightly. "Thanks Finny."

He gave her a bright smile. "You are welcome, kitten. But don't call me that ever again." She let out a laugh as he wrapped an arm around her. "Now, do you want to dance or should we continue talking about our miserable love lives? You decide love, I'm up for anything!"

"Let me think about it for a minute," Rory joked and held her hand to her chin. "Whine and bitch about how no boy loves me, hear you obsess about Rosemary and than Derek guy… Or dance with a hot Australian with the world's cutest accent." She added the flattery with a smile, knowing it would make him feel better. "Well, I've decided!"

Finn let out a genuine laugh, pulling her off the chair. "Well, you are very lucky, love. Not many girls get to dance with me."

Rory rapped her arms around his neck and rolled her eyes. "Oh no. Only about half of Yale's female population has already been in your bed."

"But!" he said loudly, then remained silent for a moment for dramatic effect. "Have they _danced_ with me?"

"Maybe the horizontal dance," she shot back.

A grin appeared on his tanned face. "Well, you got me there." He brought her closer, his hands gripping her hips tightly, and smirked. "But yet, it has never been better than dancing with you."

She awed.

"Even with all those girls!" he went on. "Brunettes, redheads, blondes. Skinny girls, luxurious girls. Tall girls, short girls. Beautiful girls, a few quite ugly girls. Dogs even, if I have to sa-"

"Finn!" she cut him off, smacking his shoulder teasingly. "I think I have heard enough."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Really? Why? Those it makes you jealous, love?" he said playfully. "To hear about all those girls?"

"Oh yes, my heart is breaking as we speak," she answered dryly, only a hint of a smile in her lips.

"I knew it!" he said, mockingly serious. "The first day you saw me, I knew your eyes lingered a little longer on me than on Colin and Logan. I could see the lust in them, the desire to push everybody out of the way and just have me right then and there!"

She tensed briefly, when he mentioned Logan's name, but shrugged it off. "Oh no, my secret is out!" she said and held a hand to her mouth, looking mock-shocked.

"I'll forgive you for picturing me naked," he said in a mild voice. "But now that the secret is out, I'm not sure if I can stop myself from making a move."

"Noooo!"

"We could be great, kitten! Just you and me, against the world!"

"What would my brother say?!"

"He would probably try to kill me." He grinned, pecking her forehead quickly. "And failed miserably. The girls might like him, but that doesn't mean he isn't a wuss!"

Rory finally cracked and let out a laugh as her and Finn continued to dance.

-----

He looked down at his watch discreetly, silently cursing when he saw that only ten minutes had past since he last looked.

God, did time move slowly. Time seemed to move _beyond_ slowly. Actually, he had never been more bored his whole life, than he had been the last few hours.

The blonde, Britney, had been talking none stop, telling him her whole life story. Why did she think he cared? He obviously didn't, but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept on telling him about her many ex-boyfriends, her bad break-ups and all the bitch fights she had been involved in.

He had stopped listening for a half hour ago. As soon as she had begun explaining her relationship with Campbell, Cameron, whatever, he had plastered a fake smile on his face and hadn't heard a damn word after that.

And to make matters even worse, he hadn't seen Ac-Rory since she disappeared off to find Finn. A weird feeling was spreading in his stomach. Concern? Worry?

Maybe even genuine fear?

"So I heard from Ana, who heard it from Liz, who heard it from Darin and Angelina, who were talking about it in school, that Cameron still liked me! So I told Bastian, who is his best friend – Well were his best friend, he's not anymore, because he made out with Cam's ex-girlfriend, Miriam, who Cam suddenly liked again. So he got really pissed off, Cam that is, and told Bastian to go to hell. Then Bastian got mad, because Cam has made out with one of Bastian's ex-girlfriends before and he said nothing to that… So Bastian punched Cam, and then Adrian came and-" She suddenly stopped. "Logan, are you listening?"

His eyes widened and he turned to her, nodded his head as he took a sip of his beer. "Yes. Of course."

She smiled sickingly sweet. "Good! Anyway, so I told Bastian to tell Cam, that I was no longer interested in him. But he would not hear of it, so he told Bastian to tell me that he loved me and wanted to have kids with me!"

"Wow, that's…" he paused and frowned. "Great?"

"No! That is awful. You don't tell a girl that. That is like telling me that he don't care if I get fat and huge, and we all know that is a lie."

"So he was lying to you," Logan said as he nodded his head.

"No, turned out he really wanted to be with me, so we got back together," she said and smiled. "And we were so great together. And so pretty! Just like Brad Pitt and Jennifer Anniston."

Logan tried to hide the frown on his face. "Awesome?" he tried.

"But then he made out with Ana, who was my supposedly best friend and I of course had to dump both of them, because what would everybody think of me if I stayed friends with them?" She shook her head and sighed deeply. "It was sad, really. Ana was such a great shopping partner."

Logan let out a laugh, but when he looked at her confused face, he realized that she wasn't joking, she was indeed being serious.

"Oh," he said and paused. "Well, yeah, those are hard to find."

"I know!"

There was an awkward silence between the two, before Logan saw Jason, Colin and Steph from across the room. He waved at them, motioning for them to come over, and with smiles, they began to walk over to them.

They were a few feet away, when Jason and Colin suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Logan saw Stephanie look confused at them, her brows drawn together, and Logan himself couldn't help but wonder what was up with his friends.

"Oh my God. Isn't that your friends?"

The perky girly voice made him realized just what was up with his friend. Sighing, he turned to look at Jason, Colin and Steph. Steph had a tight grip on Colin's arm and tried to drag him over to the table, while Jason was standing completely still, his eyes huge. Both the boys' gazes were fixated on the blonde beside Logan.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the frightened look in their eyes. "Yep, that's them."

"Hi Logan!" Steph called in a happy voice as she sat down beside him.

Soon after Colin and Jason came, neither saying anything, just sitting as far away from the blonde as possible.

"Stephanie," Logan said and kissed her cheek, a sincere smile on his face. "Looking beautiful."

"I know," she grinned and winked playfully at him. She noticed the blonde girl beside Logan narrow her eyes. "And who is this?" She turned to Britney and raised an eyebrow, a polite smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Steph."

"Britney," she said in a bored voice, then added, "Logan's girlfriend."

Both Jason and Colin looked rather shocked, while Logan, who had just taking a sip of his beer, began coughing loudly. Jason and Colin quickly regained though and instead turned to Logan, looking teasingly at him.

"Really?" Jason asked grinning, taking the beer-bottle out of Logan's hand and taking a sip. "Didn't know that. Quiet the surprise."

Ignoring the urge to punch him right in the face, Logan looked at Steph and explained. "Bridg- Britney is my date." His voice was clear, especially as he spoke the next words. "We aren't really boy- and girlfriend."

Britney seemed slightly disappointed, but his friends looked relieved.

"Well, for a moment there, I thought Logan Hunztberger had giving up on his casual lifestyle and finally decided to commit." Jason let out a breath. "I can not tell you how relieved I am! No offence, sweetie," he said to the blonde, who only scuffed.

"Well," Steph began and cleared her throat. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing important," Logan replied quickly. "Now, excuse me for a second, I really need to speak to Colin." He locked eyes with Colin. "Alone."

Before they had a chance to say anything, Logan grabbed Colin's arm tightly and dragged him away from the group. When they were out of sight, he stopped and turned to look at Colin, who looked somewhat confused.

"Have you seen her?" he asked, his voice frustrated as his eyes looked around the room.

Colin frowned deepened and he followed his friend's gaze, but saw nothing. "Who?"

"Rory!" Logan hissed, while running a hand through his blond locks. "I haven't seen her since she went off to look after Finn. That was hours ago." He paused. "Maybe something happened to her."

"Yeah, I'm sure someone saw her and thought, 'What a nice piece of meat' and decided to have some fun with her," he deadpanned.

Logan's face turned even more worried.

"Nothing happened to her." Colin rolled his eyes. "This is a college-party, the worst that can happen is that she gets shit-faced. She is Jason's little sister and our friend. No guy would dare to touch her," he told him, his voice very convincing.

"Then where is she?"

"Somewhere," Colin said as he waved his hand. "Just because you can't spot her in a house filled with almost one-hundred teenagers, doesn't mean she's not okay. Actually, she's probably with Finn. You know how he is, he probably wouldn't let her go. She's somewhere listening to Finn whine about Rosemary."

Logan bit his lip. "You think?"

"99.9 percent sure," he answered confidently. When he saw that Logan still looked somewhat worried, he sighed deeply. "Logan, I'm sure she's fine. You really shouldn't worry about it."

The blond nodded his head agreeing. "I know," he said. "But I can't really help it, can I?"

Colin sent him an apologetic smile. "Come on, we can't keep standing here. Leaving Jason alone with Barbie and Steph, that is just mean."

-----

"I loooove this song!" Rory screamed over the music, receiving a nod from Finn.

She pulled him closer to her, grinning as their hips move together to the rhyme. Finn's grip on her hips tightened slightly, and the smile on his face seemed to widen.

Rory didn't know how long they had been dancing, all she cared about was that she was having fun. With the mixture of great company and loads of alcohol, she had managed to forget everything about Logan and the stupid blonde.

"You know, love," he began, making her look up at him. "I never knew you were such a great dancer."

"You have danced with me before Finn," she said with a smile.

"Well, then you must be even greater tonight," he said and winked.

"Or maybe you were just drunk and can't remember a damn thing?"

"Could be," Finn said with a quick nod of his head.

Rory laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling into it as Finn kept on making jokes.

A few minutes later she felt someone poke her back and she pulled away from Finn. She turned around and saw Tristan. A grin immediately appeared on her face and she launched herself into his arms.

"Hey Bible Boy!" she half-screamed.

She had expected to see a smile on his face, a grin maybe, but instead he just looked so emotionless. His eyes were icy cold, his mouth a straight line. She pulled away and frowned.

"Rory," he said, briefly looking at Finn, then back at her. "Can I steal you away from a minute?"

"Not steal me, but you can borrow me," she answered with a smile.

"Great," he muttered and took her hand in his. He led her away from the dancefloor to somewhere more quiet. "Mary. Rory," he said when they stopped. "What the hell are you doing?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, as her brows drew together. "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"What do I mean? You have been glued to Finn's side practically the whole evening. And the way you are dancing!" He shook his head. "You look like you are about to jump into bed with each other any moment now!"

"Shut up Tristan," she said annoyed. "We are just dancing. I have to spend my night with someone, right? And it obviously can't be you, since you have deciding to be a pathetic loser and spend the whole evening spying on Alicia."

His hurt was obvious on his face, but she went on.

"And Colin and Steph are being two horn-dogs, making out 24/7. Rosemary is off with some new guy, Jason is chasing girls like usual, and I can't exactly be with Logan, since he decided he suddenly likes blonde-haired bimbos!" She said frustrated. "So what do you want me to do, spend the entire evening alone? Or with Finn?"

He remained silent for a moment. "That is what this is all about, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That is why you are drunk and is reeking of alcohol. That's why you are spending all your time with Finn, dancing and flirting."

"What?!" she repeated, her hands in the air.

"Logan," he said quietly.

It seemed to soften her a bit. Her eyes were no longer filled with annoying or frustration anymore. Just hurt, now.

"He's having fun. Why can't I?" she asked him as she tried hard to sound casual.

"He doesn't like her. He can't even stand her-"

"-But he's here with her, isn't he?" Rory interrupted him. "He might not have asked her, but he said yes. He could have said no. I've heard him say no before, I know he can!" She shrugged indifferently, her eyes avoiding his. "So he obviously didn't care about me."

"Rory…"

"For a brief moment I though he did, you know?" she said, sounding vulnerable. "I mean, when we hung out we had fun, it didn't seem meaningless. When we were together, it felt amazing and special."

"I'm sure it was."

"But he was with that girl, Tristan! He said she was just a friend, but does it really matter?" she asked. When Tristan didn't say anything, she continued. "Obviously not. So I just want to have fun. Play around, you know?"

He didn't understand, he truly didn't. "But with Finn?" he asked her slowly.

"Why not with Finn? At least with him, I know it'll mean nothing. He does this all the time, sleep around with a million girls. And besides, he's already in love with someone else."

"Yes. Exactly._ Rosemary_, one of your friends," he reminded her.

"Who is somewhere, right now, playing around with her new boy-toy, not caring at all how that's making Finn feel!" she yelled.

They both knew she wasn't really taking about Finn and Rosemary, but neither said it out loud.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret, Rory."

"Who are you to give me advice?" she suddenly asked. "You had an amazing girlfriend, but got bored. You then slept with a girl, who was already taken. Then managed to fall in love with her!" She shook her head. "You shouldn't even say a thing."

With that, she walked off, leaving Tristan standing there alone.

-----

She hurried back to Finn, immediately placing herself in her arms. She tried to ignore the anger, disappointment and hurt that she felt, as she began to dance yet again.

Finn felt the anger surrounding her, but he didn't ask. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her again.

"Hey Finn?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Mmhmm."

"Finn!" she said, this time louder.

He opened his eyes, looking down at her. "What Ror?"

She bit her lower lip, looking almost nervous. She looked around quickly, her eyes landing on a certain blonde pair, before turning back to Finn. She ran her hand up his chest.

"What to get out of here?" she asked in a quiet voice while smiling.

A smirk appeared on his face, and he nodded his head eagerly, grapping her hand and leading her to the exit.

-----

"…So when the diet didn't work, I joined this gym. It's really awesome, you should join it too."

"Sure," Logan said automatically as he played with the label on his beer, bored out of this mind.

"And you too Stephy!" Britney said, turning her head to look at the blonde.

Steph looked up and shot her a confused look. "What?" Obviously she hadn't been listening.

"Join the gym!" she repeated, her voice still perky. "After all, you could stand to loose a few pounds." She moved a hand to Steph's stomach and patted it gentle.

Steph looked down at her belly, then up again. "What! You did not just-"

Colin quickly pinched Stephanie's thigh, making her stop talking and instead pout. While she shot him an angry look, he sent Logan and Britney a fake smile.

"Well, we're off. To dance. We'll see you guys later. Probably." He quickly grabbed Steph's hand and dragged her off.

"We should dance too!"

Logan sighed, but nodded his head and stood up nonetheless. They walked out to the middle of the dancefloor and suddenly the blonde swung her arms around Logan's middle, pulling his body close to hers so every inch were touching.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as the blonde continued to grin her hip into his, her arms circling around his waist.

"I'm dancing with my date," she said nonchalant, moving closer to him and pushed her breast against his chest, looking back up at him with a teasingly smile.

He tried to pull away, but her grip tightened. "Really?" he said sceptically. "Because to me it feels more like you are trying to have sex with me with my clothes on."

She only grinned, her hands running down his back, her nails digging into his skin. "Well, would that be so bad?" she asked in a flirtatious voice. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Logan stared at her with huge eyes. "Are you serious?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I look serious?"

"We are on our fist date, you have talked to me about one hour maximum, you know absolutely nothing about me, but you want to sleep with me?" he asked incredulous.

"Oh I know you," she said with a smile. "Logan Mitchum Huntzberger, son of Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger. Has a sister named Honor. You are twenty-two years old, in the progress of becoming a journalist. You are Yale's biggest playboy, just like your best friends Finnegan Morgan, Colin McCrea and Jason Gilmore." She paused and then added, "Or they use to be. Colin fell in love with Stephanie Alice Cooper the first time he met her, and hasn't really been with another girl since they started their 'relationship'. Finn, even though sleeping around, is in love with the small town girl Rosemary Jones, who had nothing to offer but her beautiful looks and one hell of a nasty mouth."

Logan's mouth opened slightly, his expression shocked.

"Then of course there is Jason. He's always been a heck of a playboy, but lately he's been holding out. Rumours say that he's found his dream-girl, a sassy blonde, who, at the moment, is nameless. But we'll figure it out," she said sure of herself as she nodded her head.

For a minute or two he didn't say anything. "You really like gossip, don't you?"

"I live on it," she corrected him, as she locked eyes with him. "So, do I really have to ask again?"

"No, you don't," he said firmly and the girl's smile widened. "I think I'll pass, thanks anyway."

She stared at him dumbfound, her face completely confused. After a few seconds anger began to set in, but she grinned bitterly instead. "It's about that girl, isn't it?"

He knew who she meant, but shrugged anyway. "What girl?"

"Rory. Gilmore." She said the name slowly. "Jason's sister. The Avril Lavinge-wannabe." She paused, looking up to see his reaction. When he showed no sign of affection, she went on. "I guess I can see what you see in her. Actually, she is quiet beautiful. Dark curly hair, big blue eyes, a slim body-"

"-A great personality?" he asked her sarcastically.

She only grinned. "I guess that's what he saw too."

His eyes immediately snapped up to hers. "He?"

"Yeah," she said with a quick nod of her head. "The guy she left with. I didn't actually see him, but a friend of mine informed me. Apparently he's tall, dark and handsome. Lucky girl."

"Rory left with some guy?"

She grinned. "She sure did. Looked happy about it, too."

"And you know this how?" he asked, his anger slowly showing as his fists clenched by his side and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, everybody is watching her. After all, she is 'the new girl', the sister of Jason Gilmore. She's friend with the school's hottest Australian, the possibly cutest nerd ever, and then of course you. Logan Huntzberger, ladies man." She smiled as she bit her lip. "And that blond friend of hers, that she has been seen with… Well.. He's not quite bad either."

He didn't say anything, just tried to control the anger and hurt that was growing slowly inside of him, burning him up.

"What?" she asked with an amused laugh. "You really like her?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. "I have to go," he said as he took her hands in his and forced her to let go.

He didn't look back at her, as he hurried away from her.

-----

His cell was held tightly to his ear, his other hand running through his blonde hair. He cursed loudly as he got the voicemail, snapping the phone shut.

"God damn it!" he cursed, looking down at his phone.

He stared at it for a few minutes, then dialled a new number. Once again he got the voicemail, but this time he didn't snap his phone shut.

"Rory?" he whispered, almost expecting her to answer. "Where are you? Britney said you left with some guy… " He paused, closing his eyes. "Just… Don't do something stupid, all tight? You should just come back, Jason will get worried. And I will too. Just come back and we'll talk, work this all out. Please. Just..," he sighed frustrated, not able to find the right words. "I'll see you later, right? And, um, Ace, I really do care about you."

He pressed the red button, ending the call.

His head hung low as he made his way to Jason and Finn's dorm. Maybe she was there, talking to Jason. It could be.

Though, when he opened the front-door and went to Jason's room, he saw nobody. The light was turned off, the bed was untouched. Everything looked normal and it was clear nobody had been in there.

He sighed and walked out.

"Finn?" he called, making his way to his friend's bedroom. "Finn?" he repeated, opening the door quickly. "You haven't seen Ace, have-"

He suddenly stopped, his eyes gone wide and his mouth hanging open, as he noticed the sight in front of him.

Ace. Rory. And Finn. On his bed. Kissing.

"Ace?" he whispered, making the two people pull apart. He removed his eyes from the guilty-looking Rory to the shocked Finn. "Of course," he said to himself.

Tall, dark and handsome.


	22. The Softest Kiss

_A/N: Now, first I think a serious "I'm sorry" is in order. I'm sorry! I haven't updated in weeks, but they do say Christmas is a busy time, and how right they are. First off, it's Christmas. Dah. You spent time buying gifts, decorating your house and keeping up the good mood. And that has been a little difficult this year. School has been much like hell, too many papers and tests. And then I had to go and get a job! Seriously, it might be an awful time, but I need the money. Desperately. So really, I apologize for leaving you hanging like this. _

_Now to the thank you-part. I said I wanted to go over 30 reviews and I did. Actually, over 40! Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it. _

_Naberrie Skyler__ - __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__ - __foreverhis9405__ - __Ninaaa__ - __Iamlorelei__ – Emy – Tracy - __MarianaM__ - __Americasweetie__ - __Curley-Q__ - __Hopes2High__ - __SarcasticLoner__ - __joshysgirl__ - __AcexReporter__ - __GGmadness2006__ - __obsessornews56__ - __natyroganlover__ - __Coffee91__ - __twinkeyrocks__ - __ggfan01__ – rainey - __Escaped Soul__ - __magdalene82__ – gracious - __riotgirllina__ - __Gilmoregirl1539__ - __kiss goodnight__ – a - __justine260__ - __girlygirl1212__ - melako17 - hcrobe0 - __Me.No.Read__ - __rawrrry__ – Lisa - __jomy__ - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __Ace-reporter__ - __cancat90__ - __Ann Y. Mous__ – RoryLoganFan - __lovewillkillyou__ - __Alenor__ - __Sea4Shoes__ - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __Treenuh__ - __aliaslover14_

_And even if some of you are pretty pissed right now, it will be better. Rory and Logan will be together again and all will be right in the world! Lol._

_Now, just to clear something up. Chapter 21 was not your Christmas Present, trust me, I'm not that mean! Lol. I meant you guys reviewing the chapter could be my present from you guys. Haha. I guess this will be your kinda late present? Better late than never!_

_Well, I guess this is the end of a quite long author note. Oh! Just one more thing: elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-, I'm sorry for the nonexistent make up sex. It will be there!_

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Well, I guess I own Jason. And Britney? Though I'd rather not, she's kind of annoying. Maybe I can swamp her for Tanc? Or Chad! Maybe both AND Matt! That would rock!_

Chapter 22: The softest kiss

He didn't wait around. As soon as his mind and body began working normally, or somewhat normally, he was out the door, slapping it shut behind him. Not one last glance at Rory or Finn.

He was angry. Actually, he was freakin' pissed off. A suddenly urge to punch Finn in the head had appeared, but he tried to keep it cool and be in control. He couldn't do things like that, just because he was a little angry and maybe even hurt. Most of all to Finn; one of his best friends.

Beside, Finn didn't know about him and Rory. He was just being his usual self, sleeping around with anything with legs and boobs. And so what if Rory had kissed him? He wasn't with her, she wasn't his girlfriend. So really, it shouldn't matter.

But still, Logan was seeing red. And green. God damn it, he didn't get jealous. Never. Especially not over some girl, that he hadn't known for even a month. And mad? What happened to the careless, the indifferent Logan?

This was _ridiculous._

So what if she, Rory Gilmore, had made out with Finn? So what if she would have slept with him, if he hadn't interrupted them? So what if she did anyway?

He shook his head fiercely, trying to keep the image of his best friend and the girl that he had feeling for doing dirty things. He didn't need that at all.

"Logan! Huntz! Huntzberger!"

Logan cringed as he recognized the male voice. This was definitely one of the last thing he needed, too. He almost didn't want to turn around, but did anyway.

When he saw the familiar brown-haired boy, he sent him a forced smile. "Robbie," he said.

Sure enough, there he was. Robert, standing with two girls, a blonde with a huge smile on her face, who was leaning against Robert's side, and a brunette, that seemed to look a little bored. Their mutual friend Seth was also there.

"Seth," he nodded his head toward him, as Seth did the same.

"Logie!" Robert replied happily. "Did you know I'm a tiny bit drunk?"

Logan shared a look with Seth. "Seriously? I couldn't tell." He paused, sighing deeply. "What do you want Robert?"

"You seemed pissed off," the brown-haired male stated. "But don't worry, we'll fix that. All you need is the company of a nice looking female and Captain Morgan by your side." He gave his friend a wide smile and leaned closer to whisper quietly, "And maybe someone will get lucky later tonight."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Somehow spending the evening with a shitfaced you don't exactly scream fun," he said.

Robert narrowed his eyes. "You have something better to do?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Tsk tsk, Logan. Don't be a dick. Come spend some time with us!" he said and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, only to have Logan shove it off. "Please! These lovely ladies needs a man, I can't take both of them." He turned to the girls and winked. "Even though I wouldn't love to and I sure as hell am capable of doing."

Logan rolled his eyes. "If I'm not mistaking, Seth is here too."

Robert gave him a weird yet serious look. "It's Seth," he stated the obvious, catching a look at the talked-about guy, and then looked back at Logan. "That would just be mean toward the girls!"

One of the girls, the blonde one, let out a girly laugh, while Seth slapped the back of Robert's head, sending him an annoyed look.

"That's my cue to leave," Seth said, speaking for the first time, his voice a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "See you later, Logan. Ladies." He turned to Robert and shook his head. "Robert, don't get too wasted."

With that he went off, leaving Logan staring longingly after him, while Robert didn't even seem to notice.

"Anyway," Robert began, like nothing had happened. "Come with us, have fun. What else are you going to do? Chase that girl?"

"What girl?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow daringly.

"R… Rosie? Rose?" He shook his head. "Something R-ish. And let me tell you, that is simply pathetic, man. I thought you didn't do relationship."

"I don't."

"Then stop _following_ her," he said slowly, stressing out the word following. "I'm sure you can find someone willing, the girls here are pretty sleazy. It shouldn't be hard."

The brunette beside him scowled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not chasing anyone, Robert," Logan reminded him.

"Then what is the problem?"

He looked around, thinking hard about an excuse. When he couldn't find one, he sighed deeply. "Not for long, just awhile."

A smile spread across Robert's face and he flung an arm over his shoulder once again before wrapped the other around the blonde. "Oh, what a merry night it will be."

Logan could do nothing but sigh.

- - - - -

She looked around the room nervously, not knowing what to do. It had been half and hour since Logan had seen them and she had left Finn's room, giving him no explanation. He had looked honestly confused, and that just made her feel worse. Why the hell had she chosen Finn? Finn, the guy who had become one of her best friends. All she wanted was go have some fun, forget about Logan and his bitchy date. She hadn't meant to hurt him, hadn't meant for him to see.

Now, she wasn't sure what to do. Call him, tell her she was sorry? Several times had she reached for her phone and dialled his number, but then something made her stop. Maybe it was pride, she didn't know. All she knew was that they weren't officially together, so she hadn't really done anything wrong.

But still, when she though back at his brown eyes sparkling in the dark with hurt and confusion, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Rory shook her head sadly and borrowed herself deeper in her bedcovers. Her head was hurting, both from the alcohol and from all the trouble she had just caused, and she felt seriously sick.

The sudden sound of her phone ringing didn't make the headache smaller. She groaned and picked up her cell, not caring to look at the caller-id.

"What?"

There was a pause. "Ace?"

A frown appeared on Rory's face at the female unfamiliar voice on the other end. "No."

Another pause. "No?"

She shook her head. "No, well yes. Rory. Or Ace," she said with a nod of her head. "Who… Who exactly are you?"

"Never mind, it's just… Well, you see…"

- - - - -

She hurried to the door, opening it quickly, not noticing the loud noise it made as it banged against the wall, and not caring about the people that turned around to look strangely at her. She simply ran and pushed through the people, mumbling 'coming through' on her way. The pub was crowded, maybe even more than usually. Actually, it seemed like everyone was there.

When she came to the middle of the pub, she stopped and stood still as her eyes searched the room for the blond boy. After a few minutes, she spotted him, sitting in a booth with Robert and two girls she didn't know. Several empty beers and glasses were standing on the table.

She quickly made her way over to them. One of the girls, one with dark hair, looked up.

"You're Ace?" she asked.

She nodded her head, "Rory," she said as she finally looked down at Logan. She almost sighed at the sight.

His eyes were trained on the table, and she wasn't even sure if he had noticed her. His blond hair was messier than usual, even a little greasy, and he ranked of alcohol, the smell surrounding him. He were playing with one of the empty glasses standing on the table, his fingers running up and down the surface.

She bit her lip before saying so softly, "Logan?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "He's not talking to anyone," she told her, her voice gentle. "He's pretty drunk, just like the rest of them."

For a brief moment, her eyes turned to look at Robert and the other girl, who was deep in conversation. She shook her head almost sadly.

Rory could only roll her eyes at Robert as he sweet-talked the girl. She turned back to the brunette. "Were you here all night?"

She nodded her head. "Robert tried to set me and Logan up, but he wasn't really in the mood. I think he barely said two sentences to me all night, he just kept drinking." She pause, narrowed her eyes. "And then he mumbled something about this girl… I don't know, he just seemed upset."

Rory bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded her head slowly. "He's having a bad night," she explained vaguely. "Anyway... How did you get my number?"

"Just took his phone and called the first person on the list. So happens to be you," she explained.

Rory gave her a tired, almost forced smile. "Thanks for calling me... I'm sorry, I didn't get you name?"

The girl stuck out her hand, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna," she replied politely. "I'm sorry if I'm not very talkative, but he's not the only one who'll have a handover tomorrow."

"Partying all night?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Something like that." For a brief moment she though back to her horrible night. "Anyway, I better get him home."

"Do you need any help?" Anna asked.

"Nah, I think I can handle him. Besides, someone might need to keep an eye of these two," Rory said and looked at Robert and the blonde.

"Please, Louise is used to getting drunk; I've seen her much worse than this." She rolled her eyes. "Which is kind of sad, really."

Rory laughed, silently agreeing.

"And even though I don't know Robert very well, he doesn't strike me as the usually sober type."

"You could be right," Rory answered while nodding her head. "Anyway, thank you so much for calling me, I seriously owe you."

"Yes, I understand why you would be extremely excited about spending the night taking care of one of your drunk friends," she said sarcastically, her voice jokingly. "I love those times, too."

"The best." Rory sent her a smile, before turning to Logan. "Come on Logan, get up."

"Ace?"

"Hi," she whispered as he looked up at her, his brown eyes clouded with confusion. "Come on, let's get you home."

He nodded his head drunkenly, standing up slowly, swaying a little. She quickly took his hand in his, trying to steadying him.

"Sure you don't want help?"

Rory looked up at Anna. "If you insist."

Anna immediately went to his other side, placing a hand on his back as they guiding him away from the table.

"Bye Louise! Robert!" Anna called over her shoulder, causing Louise to wave loosely while her eyes stayed glued on the brown-haired guy sitting across from her. "Tomorrow morning she will bitch and moan about how he never stayed the night, I'm telling you," she promised.

Rory finally let her eyes drift away from Logan to Anna. "She's that kind?"

"Oh yes. I'm her roommate, I should know," she said, shaking her head once again.

All the way to Logan's dorm, the two of them made small-talk. The clock was about 2.45 when they finally reached his dorm.

"Thank you so much for all the help. I feel like I should pay you or give you something, or a least name my first born after you," Rory said jokingly.

"My middle name is Christine, if that should sound more appealing," she informed in a serious voice.

"Good to know, I'll keep that in mind."

They shared one last smile before Anna headed off and Rory began to search after Logan's keys in his pocket.

"Rory?" he asked again, as he felt her hand wonder on his body.

She bit her lip, looking up at him. She kind of expected him to yell at her, or at least let her know he was disappointed.

But instead he looked up at her, his deep brown eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She finally found his key and sent him a small smile before opening the door. "I just need to get you inside, okay?" she asked. "Get you into bed."

He nodded his head silently as she dragged him into the dorm and closed the door behind her. The light wasn't on, so Rory knew Colin wasn't home yet. She felt slightly relieved, not wanting to deal with him, who for sure weren't exactly sober either.

She immediately took him to his room and laid him on the big bed. Soon she removed his shoes and jacket, and sat beside him on the bed, looking closely at him. His eyes were half-closed, only opening fully a few times to look at her before closing again. She wasn't sure if he even knew that she was there or if he was too wasted to know.

She stood up and began to look around at his room, not wanting to leave him yet. She came across the picture of her sister and the blonde, the picture she had seen the first time she visited his dorm, and she cursed herself. She knew "the bitch" that Logan had been holding hands with looked familiar.

"You kissed Finn."

A yelp escaped her mouth before she could stop it and she turned around, surprised to see Logan sitting up in the bed, his eyes focused on her.

She bit her lip, nodding her head.

"Why?" he asked, his voice small.

"I don't know, Logan," she answered him truthfully, taking a few steps toward him. "I don't know. I was pissed at you, and Barbie and then Tristan started talking this-"

"-I really liked you," he cut her off, his eyes locking on hers. "_Really _liked you."

"Logan…"

"I think I might could have loved you," he whispered, closing his eyes painfully. "And I don't feel these things often, Rory. I've never felt these things, these feelings, before. And you can think to yourself 'He's drunk, he don't know what he's saying'…"

"Please, just-"

He cut her off, as he shook his head. "-But I do. And I mean it."

Neither said anything after that. Rory wasn't sure what to say and Logan had said all there was to say.

After a few minutes, 10 or 15, she could hear his breath evening out, as he felt asleep. She walked over to his bed and sat on it gentle, afraid of waking him. She lifted her hands to stroke his hair as she smiled bittersweet. She almost felt like crying as he laid there, looking so innocent and sweet. He might have hurt her, but she had hurt him more. And as he laid there sleeping, it was like he still looked hurt and confusion.

"Me too, Logan," she whispered and placed the softest kiss on his lips before kissing him forehead. "I could have loved you too."

- - - - -

_A/N: Finally, I'm done! Now, you just hit that little blue button and review. _


	23. The Hollow

_A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, keep it up :b_

_elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__ - __twinkeyrocks__ - __Ace-reporter__ - __Chelle5__ - __MAC-and-ACE__ - __obsessornews56__ - __Naberrie Skyler__ - __kitotterkat__ - __Escaped Soul__ - __Hopes2High__ - __larrules__ - __Curley-Q__ - __maggymoo21__ - __Sea4Shoes__ - __Alenor__ - __sparxx27__ - :D - __riotgirllina__ - __Catslove17__ - __roryappletarts__ - __GGmadness2006__ - __jomy__ - __MarianaM__ - __cancat90__ - __Americasweetie__ - __rawrrry__ - __ggfan01__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ – genny - __lovewillkillyou__ - __SarcasticLoner__ - __Aliolyoxenfree_

Disclaimer: I do own some things, however, some of the characters of this fiction is not one of those things. Wow, that sounded strange!

Chapter 23: The Hollow

After leaving Logan's room, feeling rather upset and confused, Rory had gone home to her dorm, pleasantly surprised when she saw Paris wasn't home. She had spend many hours laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, while her thoughts kept going back to the blond-haired boy.

After a few hours, two, maybe three, Tristan had come home and the two of them had made up. Rory always hated it when they fought and she didn't want him to go, while things were still unsolved. Like always, he had become her saviour and she told him everything, crying into his shoulder as his hand ran up and down her back, soothing her. At least some things were as usual.

It was now several hours later. Tristan had left for Princeton, and she and Jason were home in Stars Hollow. Her mother was her usual crazy self, and that made Rory forget her problem for some time. Right now, the duo was sitting in Luke's diner, drinking coffee and chatting away, while Jason was visiting some old friends.

"I can't believe it almost Christmas."

"I can't believe it's not snowing." Lorelai looked out the window and pouted at the non-appearing snow. "I'm not even getting the vibe. I can't smell _anything_!"

"Well, at least it has."

"Duh," she said. "But that doesn't matter _now_. It's not snowing _now_."

"I know, I do have eyes." Rory rolled her eyes, taking a drink of her coffee and smiling happily for a minute, the harsh taste of coffee tasting much like sugar to her.

"Beautiful blue ones," Lorelai added.

"Suck-up."

"A mini version of mine."

"Bitch."

Lorelai looked away from the window and took a zip of her coffee, before sending her daughter a grin. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too mom," Rory answered as she quickly hugged her, smiling brightly.

"And now you can tell momma bear what's bothering you."

The younger brunette gave her mother an innocent look as she shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"Please," Lorelai said and rolled her eyes. "That's not even semi-convincing, you're surely not meant to be an actress. Haven't I thought you anything?"

"Sure. That coffee is the elixir of life and that anything healthy is bad news. Oh, and that no one beats Schwarzenegger."

"I'll be back!" Lorelai said in her best Arnold-voice, grinning proudly afterwards.

"Atta girl!"

Just then Luke came by, frowning and looking closely at Lorelai. "Tell me you didn't just say that."

"Hi babe. I didn't just say that." She pulled him down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, pulling away quickly.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "You try, Luke."

A look of fright appeared on the older man's face, and he shook his head, holding up one of his hands. "No, I don't think so," he answered firmly.

"Come on, you've got that Arnold voice. Just say it: 'I'll be back!' Come on!"

Luke looked even more afraid and he backed away slightly.

Rory leaned closer to him, her eyes drifting from her mother back to her stepfather. "I can make her stop," she stage-whispered.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"A muffin and a refill." She held out her cup and smiled brightly.

"Two muffins!"

"Blueberries and one chocolate," Rory added. "On the house."

Luke rolled his eyes, readjusting his cap and just nodded his head sadly. "You are going to die of this crap."

"But what a way to go," Rory replied with a smile.

Luke just walked away.

"Love you babe!" Grinning, Lorelai turned to her daughter and suddenly became somewhat serious. "Now, don't try and deny that something is going on, you've got that 'something is seriously bothering me'-look on your face, and its bigger than I've ever seen it." She paused before adding, "And wider!"

"You. Are. Crazy," Rory said, word for word.

"So is Michael Jackson, but his life turned out to be pretty cool at most times. I mean, he had his own land, ranch. That is pretty awesome. The fact that he chose to name it _Neverland_ is a whole other topic, though," she rambled, not catching the look her daughter sent her. "Maybe one day I could have my own Coffeeland?"

Rory continued giving her a weird look. "I seriously doubt it."

"Luke could always change the name of the diner," she suggested.

Again Rory looked at her mother, her brows furrowed. "To…" she paused, lifting an eyebrow, "_Coffeeland_?"

Lorelai shrugged. "It's nice," she simply answered. "Beats the crap out of Neverland, at least. Now, is it school? Big bad Yale suddenly not so great anymore?"

Rory sighed. Knowing her mother wasn't giving up, she let out a small, "No. School is good."

"Friends?" Lorelai tried. "I know with friends like crazy Aussie and the sweater-loving dude, there's bound to be trouble."

"You know they do have names. Might not be the greatest, but Finn and Colin work just fine."

"The greatest? Finn and Colin?" The dark-haired beauty snorted very unlady-like. "I could call them ass-crack and skinny-balls and that would still be greater."

"But please tell me you won't!" Rory pleaded.

"Booooring! So, I repeat, friends?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Not really."

"And now you're just being vague," Lorelai said as she pouted. "But I'll take it as a no. Aha! Your coffeemaker broke and you are dehydrated?"

"I do drink water," Rory reminded her. "The occasionally fanta or coke, too. Even milk at times."

"So no." Lorelai looked very thoughtful, her finger on her chin and her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Well, then there is only one thing left." She paused for dramatic effect. "It's the curse of every woman and the thing that Paris Hilton loves so much! Boys!"

When Rory didn't say anything, Lorelai smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"I'm right! So who is the guy and what did he touch?"

"Logan," Rory said hesitatingly. "And I can't really tell you, many things, places, I guess."

Lorelai gasped, her hand went to her mouth and her eyes widened in mock shock. "You had sex with him, you dirty beast! You did the horizontal tango! The dirty deed. The big yippee-"

"-Mom!" Rory hissed, looking around the diner before settling her eyes on her mother.

"Is that a yes?"

Rory looked away. "Maybe."

"You had sex and you didn't tell me! Now, who did you say it was?"

"Logan."

"Logan?" Lorelai said and 'tasted' the name. "Loooogan. Logan! Why does that sound familiar?"

Rory bit her lip and gave her mom a somewhat shy and ashamed smile. "Because it's one of Jason's best friends?"

"No!" If possible, her eyes widened even more. "Tell me you didn't have wild monkey-sex with one of Jason's troops!" she whispered to her daughter, grinning madly before her face suddenly turned numb. "Wait! Did Jason know before me?"

Rory shook her head. "Jason does not know. In fact, no one does."

"He's your dirty little secret? Cute."

"Not cute at all."

"Why? Will he be another regret?" she asked seriously. "Maybe you should move along just to make it through."

"Stop quoting The All-American Rejects, mom."

"They are a good band, some seriously great lyrics," the older brunette defended herself. "So what happened?"

With a sigh, Rory looked up at her mother. "You want the long or the short version?"

"Give me the short one and then the long, I need details _now_."

"All right. Logan and I became friends, then we became friends with benefits-"

"-How?"

"What?"

"How did you become friends with benefits?" she asked curiously. "Where you walking toward each other one day and then your slipped in a banana and your skirt suddenly fell off, while Logan's pants mysteriously went down and you landed right on him, your legs wrapped themselves around his waist and _bam_!"

"Not quite," Rory said while she shook her head. "But you sure have a creative mind."

"That could happen, you know. A pair of bad jeans with a seriously wacko zipper, and one of those elastic skirts... And besides, people are not very clean these days, throwing shit all around-"

"Mom!" she said laughing. "He kissed me, and then I went to his apartment later on, and it just happened."

Lorelai nodded her head slowly, listening intensely. When Rory was done, she let out a sigh. "Wow," she said and paused. "What a boring version. If you ever tell anyone this, be sure to use my version, much more exciting."

"Yes, I do plan on telling people about me sex-life," Rory said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Want to!"

"All right. We became friends with benefits. Then I got jealous when I saw him with this girl and we had a fight. Then we were back to simply friends slash acquaintances. Then there was this party and, while not being completely sober, I kind of ended up making out with Finn, and Logan saw." She immediately covered her ears when she wad done telling the story.

"You slept with whitey-face and then kissed ass-crack? Damn, my daughter is such a slut."

"Mom!"

"Just kidding, babe. But seriously, someone has been kind of busy, huh? How the hell does school fit in with you schedule? _Eat. Drink coffee. Have sex. Eat. Have sex. Drink Coffee. Check guys out. Have sex. Drink Coffee. Sleep. Have sex. Drink coffee_."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"No, there's just no time for school. But who the hell needs education when you've got a petite little body to work with?"

"Now you're telling your only daughter to become a prostitute."

Lorelai shrugged. "Or a stripper."

"We prefer exotic dancers," Rory joked back and they shared a little laugh.

"Seriously, all jokes aside… Was he any good?"

"Ew!"

"What?" she asked. "I'll tell you about Luke!"

"I don't want to hear about you and Luke doing… stuff!" Rory immediately said and made a grimace at the thought. "That is gross."

"You're sure? We've got some_ pretty_ steamy details."

"You are crossing a thin line, my friend. I call it the 'being freakier then Paris'-line, and boy, did you just cross it." The younger Gilmore shook her head. "Actually, you didn't just cross it, you ran over it faster than anyone before. And trust me, that is not a good thing with all these weirdoes I hang out with."

"Fine fine. Now, tell me how you really are. Was he special? Did he mean anything?" she asked, hating the way her daughter suddenly looked after her question.

Rory sighed, nodded her head slowly. "He was, he did."

"They always do," Lorelai agreed in a soft voice.

"I just… He was such a great friend and I really cared about him. I mean, I've only known him for a month and yet I feel like I've known him my whole life." She stopped for a minute. "And then I had to ruin everything, just because I found him attractive."

"You are a female, who wouldn't? Some men even do, I'm sure," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately it didn't help. "That doesn't make it right. He saw us. Me and Finn, going at it on Finn's couch. And he just looked so hurt." She looked away, her voice dropping to a whisper. "And Finn, what about Finn? He had no idea what's going on, and he was already hurt because he had a fight with Rose- Oh my God, Rosemary!"

"Rory…"

"I can't believe how many I hurt with _one _kiss," she said.

"Everything will turn our all right in the end, sweets. I know, trust me," she said firmly. "And maybe you do care about him, Logan. I know you do. But maybe he isn't the one."

"But mom," Rory started, before pausing and shaking her head. "The first time… It snowed. You said it yourself…"

She nodded knowingly, somehow looking defeated. "Wonderful things happen when it snows."

- - - - -

"I say we pull a Johnny Depp marathon. We'll lone 'Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 2' and 'Charlie and the chocolate factory'. And just to be on the safe side, 'Secret Window'."

"I could use some Jack Sparrow right now," Rory nodded her head.

"_Captain_."

"You two are such girls," Jason whined. "I need some thriller, some major ass-kicking, some killing and screaming. Not pirates and ghosts. How about I for once decide, and we'll have a 'Saw'-marathon?"

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other.

"No."

"But if you really think that's too girly, then we could always have a Chucky-marathon."

Jason's eyes immediately widened.

Lorelai grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes. I could use some badass red-haired doll killing innocent people… Heck, why don't we go crazy and rent 'Toy Story'?"

"Actually," Jason began. "Johnny Depp sounds cool."

Lorelai shook her head while grinning as she flung her arms over her to children. "So kids, tell momma what's been going on. I want to hear about my babies and their college life."

"College is good."

"You sure are talkative," Lorelai teased.

"What?" Jason said. "College _is_ good!"

"Sure sure. Now, do you have a girl? Have you found the one, the only? The perfect chick? The Jane to your Tarzan?"

"I'm… seeing someone."

Rory looked at her brother, surprise evident in her eyes. "What? How come you haven't told me? I see you almost every day!"

Jason shrugged. "You are my baby sister."

"Oh," Lorelai laughed. "There is nothing baby about Rory."

Rory immediately elbowed her in the side, making the older brunette wince in pain. Jason looked on, a little surprised and confused.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Rory quickly said.

"Just that Rory isn't a baby anymore. A baby is not what Rory is. Rory and baby? Hell no."

"I think I got it, mom," Jason said as he rolled his eyes.

"All right, just wanted to make sure." She briefly looked at Rory, who was glaring at her with narrowed eyes. "Well, isn't this fun? Just the three of us, hanging out?"

"Peachy."

"Green peas."

"Actually, I kind of wish that Luke was here," Jason added. "Then I would have someone siding with me."

"Yes, because Luke would have been keen on watching Saw?"

Finally they reached the building with the big blue and yellow sign that read "Blockbuster". All three went inside, smiles on their faces as they looked around in the big room. Millions of film, millions of choices.

"Oh, this is heaven sent," Lorelai smirked before running off.

- - - - -

"_Alas, my children. This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost – Captain Jack Sparrow."_

"I want to marry him."

"You fit perfectly together, however I don't think Luke would approve," Rory said, her voice seriously, but the glint in her eyes betraying her.

Lorelai pouted childish. "But I want to!"

"I wouldn't mind having Keira Knightley, either," Jason said and joined the conversation.

"But you can't, 'cause you're _seeing_ someone," Lorelai teased.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "And you are married."

"So?"

"So? So you can't have the Captain either."

"Of course I can," Lorelai said seriously.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm a Gilmore girl, I get want I want."

Rory and Jason both shook their heads, amused smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing, mom. Let's just watch the movie."

"_She's locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you."_

"_There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."_

"_I need that compass of yours, Jack."_

"You know Ror," Lorelai began as she turned to her daughter. "You can have Turner, if you want. He's not bad, he's got a little something something."

"Thanks mom," Rory said amused.

- - - - -

She didn't know exactly what time it was. It felt like she had slept for hours, her eyelids heavy and her throat dry, but the darkness that surrounded her and her family told her, that it wasn't even morning yet.

For a few minutes, she laid still, enjoying the peace and quietness. The non-existing drama. A silence filled the room, the only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of her mother and brother breathing as they slept peacefully. But even as she tried not to think about him, her mind seemed to wonder back to the last few weeks.

Everything wasn't all right, far from. And a few days away, a little time spend with her family, wouldn't make everything better. If anything, it would only make it worse. She was "stuck" here, while Logan was back at Yale, doing his thing. Maybe he thought she had been scared and had bailed. Maybe he thought that the words he had spoken Friday night hadn't mattered, when that certainly wasn't the truth.

Maybe maybe maybe..

A single lonely tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, hating herself for being weak.

She removed the blanket her mother had wrapped tightly around her body and stood up. The cold night-wind met her bare skin immediately and she shivered as she made her way to the bathroom, grapping her cell on the way. Only when she was safely locked inside the room and no one was able to see her, should they wake up, she held her phone to her ear. She let out a quiet shaky laugh as his voice filled her ears.

"_Rory. Where are you? Britney said you left with some guy…" _

Her eyes began to water at his shaky concerned voice.

"_Just.. Don't do anything stupid, all right? You should just come back, Jason will get worried. And I will too. Just come back and we'll talk, work this out. Please. Just…"_

She could hear him sight, and could almost see him run his hand through his bright locks, and his chocolate-brown eyes heavy with worry.

"_I'll see you later, right? And um Ace, I really do care about you."_

She closed her eyes, ignoring the tears that spilled over them, as she snapped her phone shut. His voice sounded concerned and worried, but most of all truth. His words were spoken with sincerity. Just the way he said her name, the name he had made for her, gave her a bit of hope back. He really cared.

Maybe, just maybe, things really would work out in the end.

Maybe all she needed to do what talk to him.

- - - - -

_A/N: So, there was a little Lorelai/Rory/Jason moment for you, sadly no Rogan (but there will be plenty in the next chapter) Please be nice and review, tell me what you think. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster updates you get :)_


	24. The Real Beginning

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You are simply amazing.

Gilmoregirl1539 - MAC-and-ACE - Hopes2High - just hidden - MarianaM - leh2007 - Escaped Soul - Chelle5 - Pre55urePoint - finnlover - luvablemilo - twinkeyrocks - Curley-Q - Aliolyoxenfree - Catslove17 - ggfan01 - melako17 - Americasweetie – rainey - Moelli – Sammiek - GGmadness2006 - ggirls45678 - rawrrry - Alenor - Ace-reporter - jomy - roryappletarts - Hopelessly-Romantic22 - riotgirllina - lovewillkillyou - elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, a few characters and the ten bucks I keep in my wallet.

Chapter 24: The real beginning

His head was killing. More than two days later, his head was still hurting like hell after the heavily drinking he had done Friday night. The never ending throbbing annoyed him to no end, and he couldn't remember a time where he'd had a hangover, that lasted this long.

Yes, it was Monday. His weekend had been spend in bed, him refusing to talk to anyone with the bad excuse that he had a cold coming on. Most of his friends believed it, but not Colin. He had always been the smartest of the group and couldn't be fooled. Of course, he was also the only one who knew about his new-found feeling for Rory.

Rory. The name tasted both sour and sweet in his mouth. He cared deeply for her, but he still wasn't able to get over what he had seen Friday night. He hadn't even spoken to her for the last couple of days, and he felt slightly disappointed when neither she or Finn had tried to reach him. Actually, it didn't surprise him much that Finn hadn't talked to him about it, really, it would be more surprising if he remembered it at all. But Rory… Why hadn't she called? He remembered vaguely her kissing him goodbye, but even as he tried hard, his mind wasn't able to remember what exactly had went on.

"Huntzt!"

Before his mind even had any time to register the call, his door was flung open and Colin made his way inside the room, his face set in anger and annoyance.

"I can't take it. I have giving you over two days to tell me what the hell happened and yet you haven't said a word!" He settled himself on his friend's big armchair and turned to face Logan. "I know it had something to do with Rory."

With his fingers massaging his head, he answered, "Could you please stop screaming?"

"Huh, having a headache too, now? Poor poor boy," Colin said dryly. "It's amazing all the illnesses and diseases you catch lately."

Logan rolled his eyes, grapping the blanket to pull it tighter around his body. "Want to you want, Colin?"

The brunette didn't miss a beat. "How about the truth?"

"You want to know what happened with Rory?"

"Yes please!"

"Fine." He took a breath. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. We didn't talk, we didn't kiss, we sure as hell didn't sleep together. We did _nothing_," Logan said truthfully before turning his back to him.

"Something happened."

"Maybe so," he gave a weak nod. "But nothing between me and her. Maybe you should talk to Finn, he would know more than I do," he answered, hissing out his former best friend's name.

Colin frowned openly, but got up from the chair and went out of the room. A few minutes later, he was there again, dragging Logan up from bed.

"Get up!"

"Stop being an asshole, Colin!"

"When you stop feeling so goddamn sorry for yourself," was his only reply as his grip on Logan's arm tightened and he pulled him out the door, into the living room, where Finn was sitting on the couch. A confused expression on his face.

"Now," Colin said, looking and Finn then back at Logan. "You two talk!"

"There is nothing to talk about," Logan said as he refused to look at Finn. "I have nothing to say to him."

"I'm sorry, did I bloody miss something?" Finn spoke.

"Shut up!" Logan said, never looking at him, but keeping his eyes on Colin. "I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to see him. I don't even want to be near him."

With that said, he escaped back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He could hear the muffled voices of Colin and Finn, but ignored them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, begging for sleep to fall upon him.

Some time later, he was woken up again, and he wasn't that surprised when he saw Colin hovering over him again. This time his face wasn't set in anger, but something Logan couldn't quite place. A mixture of sadness and anxiousness.

"What?" he asked slowly, his voice harsh from the sleep.

"You've got a visitor."

"Really? If this is some smart move to get me to speak to Finn, I swear I will k-"

"-Rory is here."

Immediately Logan stopped speaking and he turned to look at his friend again, his eyes suddenly widened. "Rory is here?"

"Waiting in the living room," Colin confirmed with a nod before heading out the door.

He wasted no time in getting out of bed, and pulled on his white wife-beater and a pair of black pants. He paused by the door, assuring himself that everything would be okay. But also reminded himself not to be weak, not to fall for those blue sorry eyes.

But as soon as he was out there and his eyes fell on her, he knew he was a goner. She was more beautiful than ever, her dark hair curly and messy and her body covered in a casual pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. A little nervous smile was on her lips and her eyes shone with anxiousness.

"Logan," she said when she noticed him. "Hi."

He gave her somewhat of a nod. "Hi," he echoed, looking around the room briefly. Luckily, and surprising, neither Colin nor Finn was there to witness their conversation.

"So, um," she began, crossing her arms over her chest. "Colin said you were getting a cold. That sucks."

"I lied," Logan nonchalantly replied. "However I do feel like crap and I'm sure I look it too."

"No," she said quietly and shook her head, her curls falling on her shoulders. "You look good."

For a short moment, a smile appeared on his face, but it was gone as soon as it came. He desperately wanted to tell her that she herself looked amazing, but he willed himself not to. He wouldn't be weak.

"I think we should talk about Friday. I was in Stars Hollow this weekend, so I um… I couldn't come before now." She shut up, biting her lip and looking away from him. "You do remember it, right?"

"I remember the part where I saw you kiss Finn, but anything from thereon is kind of a blur," he answered, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I just don't get it. Why would you do something like that?"

"Because Logan!" she said frustrated. "I, you, we… You were the one who brought a date, you were the one who wanted to be friends."

"That doesn't mean that I want you to kiss Finn!"

"I know that. But I was drunk and upset and he was there, being his usual sweet self. Would you have preferred some guy that I didn't even know, some asshole that would for sure that advantage of me being lonely?"

"You think Finn wouldn't do that?" he asked, hating himself for badmouthing his friend, but knowing he was actually telling the truth. "Finn is a great guy and he cares about you, I know. But when Finn is drunk and upset, he cares about no one but himself. He needs to feel that he is in control and nothing else matters."

"That's not Finn," Rory argued.

"You've known him for a month, I've known him for half of my life," Logan pointed out.

"Fine," she said, dropping the subject. "But it was Finn and that's that. I can't take back what I did, and I'm not even sure why it was so wrong. Not toward you anyway."

"I never said it was wrong-"

"-Stop that crap, Logan."

"I never said it was wrong, I'm only saying that it… It hurt me, okay? I can't stand seeing you with another guy. Doesn't matter if it's Tristan, Finn or a third guy." He quickly continued before she had a chance to say anything. "And I know I have no right to say that you can't be with someone else, but that still doesn't mean I don't feel that way."

She seemed to soften up slightly. "If you feel that way, then why did you bring Britney?"

"Because, I saw you. You and Tristan and I kind of lost it, and Britney was there," he tried to explain, but the right words wouldn't come out. "I thought maybe, just maybe, I could go back, you know?"

"Go back?" She shook her head, clearly not understanding.

"Go back to before you," Logan answered, his voice becoming too vulnerable for his likes. "Back to when blonde bimbos with absolutely no brain made me feel great. Back when I never felt anything when I kissed a girl."

"Why would you want to go back to feeling that way, Logan?"

"Because, just look at us! This wasn't meant to mean a thing and yet here we are, one month later. Me freaking out over the fact that you kissed Finn, and you apologizing for something you shouldn't even be sorry about!" he half-yelled frustrated.

"So you wanted to go back so we wouldn't hurt?" she asked.

"So we wouldn't hurt, so things would be a lot easier." He paused, breaking eye contact with her. "Think about it. It's been less than a month, and we're already this involved. What will happen in two months? A half year?" He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "So I wanted to go back, forget all about you. But I couldn't."

"I don't like Finn," Rory suddenly said, cutting off his rant.

Logan nodded his head. "I know."

"I like you."

"Do you just like me?"

"I more than like you. When I'm with you, I'm happier than ever. When I'm away from you, I can't stop thinking about you. Whatever you are feeling, Logan, it's not one-sided," she assured him.

A smile, an actual sincere true smile, appeared on his face. "Really?"

"Really. I think maybe, maybe we should-"

"-give this a chance," he finished for her, smiling like crazy.

"Yeah."

"You want that?"

"Of course I do. The question is, do you?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at his nervously.

The smile on his face seemed to widen and his hands naturally grabbed out to pull her toward him, giving her her answer without using any words. She let out a laugh as she crashed against him, her arms coming to lock behind his neck. For a few seconds, minutes perhaps, they locked eyes and just stared at each other.

"I can't believe I haven't talked to you for days," Logan whispered, running his hands up her back up into her hair. "Felt like hell."

"Me too," she whispered as she nodded her head. She bit her lip, placing a hand on his cheek and brushed her thumb against it. "But you're the only thing I've thought about these days." She laughed at herself as she realized what she said. "God, I sound like some bad soap opera."

"You're just saying what you feel," Logan responded with a shrug. "Now, not only haven't I talked you for two days, but it's been even longer since I kissed you." He smirked when he saw her smile grow.

"Well, you're going to do something about that?"

"You want me to?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe."

"Yes or no, I can't do something the lady doesn't want," he teased. "So, do you want it?"

"Oh yeah, I want it," she purred, inching closer to him until her body was fully pressed against his, leaving no space between them. Her face, her lips, was only a few inches from his, and his eyes unconsciously glared down at her little petite mouth.

"So, you're going to do something about it?" she asked.

He gave her a smile and brushed his lip against her, only briefly and barely touching. Yet a moan escaped Rory's mouth and she silently begged for more. He wouldn't refuse her. He crashed his lips onto hers and the hand that was placed on her head pushed her further to him, making sure the kiss turned as deep as possible. Her hands began to pull at his shirt and she slid them under it, both of them loving the feeling of her warm hands against his cold body.

As his desire seemed to increase, his tongue automatically licked her bottom-lip, forcing her to open her mouth and his tongue entered immediately, meeting hers. They fought for control, making the kiss more and more passionate and hot. Her nails were making marks on his back and his tight grip on her hip would surely make bruises, but neither cared.

After what seem like an eternity and was yet all too soon, they pulled away. Both were breathing harshly, their chest rising and falling quicker than usually. He moved one of his hands from her hip to her hair, his fingers running through it, while her fingers drew small circles on his back, tickling him gently.

"God, I missed kissing you," Logan muttered as he laid his forehead against her and caught her lips quickly.

Rory bit her lip. "So we are good?"

"We are more than good."

"And you're not mad?"

"Couldn't stay mad at you," he answered, his voice calm but sincere.

"Good." She nodded her head before grapping his head, and she began kissing him senseless again.

- - - - -

A half hour later, which Logan and Rory had spend making up in his room, the door suddenly opened and two headspeeked in.

"You made up?" Colin asked.

The two who had been in the middle of kissing, with their hands placed on each other's body parts, raised their eyebrows.

"Switch the 'up' with an 'out', and I think you're right, my friend," the Australian answered.

Colin glared at him quickly before looking at Rory and Logan. "So?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I think it's safe to say they have, mate," he said and opened the door fully, before heading inside and making himself comfortable in the armchair. "Now, anyone wants to explain this whole thing? See, I vaguely remember sharing a hot kiss with you, love – No offence on the vaguely part – and then you, Logan, storming in, interrupted it, just to head out just as fast."

Rory cast a nervous look at Logan, seeing if he somehow had turned cold again. Luckily, it didn't seem to bother him anymore, or at least he didn't let it show.

"Now, usually I'm pretty smart, even when being intoxicated, but this I didn't expect." Finn's eyes drifted from Logan to Rory, then back to Logan. "Actually, I'm not even sure what this is."

"We're giving it a chance," Logan answered.

"Giving it a chance?" Colin asked, his voice questioning. "What do you mean? What are you giving a chance?"

"Us."

"But you don't do relationships," Finn said, frowning. "In fact, I'm not sure I've even seen you go out with the same girl twice. Not that I think there's something wrong with that, actually I kind of like the bloody idea." He paused, his expression suddenly turning more serious and a bit angry. "But what I don't like is if you're planning on treating Rory this way."

"Finn…" Rory began, but Logan cut her off.

"I'm not." His voice was firm, his face completely serious.

A silence surrounded the room, before Colin opened his mouth. "But you don't do relationship," he repeated.

"You don't commit," Finn added.

"I didn't before, now I do."

"But Jason will have your balls, when he finds out that you've laid a finger on his sister. You'll be ball-less!"

"There a big chance I'll not the only one."

"Pardon me?" Finn asked.

"You kissed her!"

"Yes, well, I was drunk and she was the one who started it," he blamed, his voice childish.

"Finn!"

"Sorry love." He turned back to Logan. "And I may have kissed her, but I didn't have wild sex with her!"

"You still touched her!"

"Well, I'm sure Colin has giving her a friendly peck on the lips too."

"I have not!" Colin immediately answered.

"You do realize that I'm right here, and you are making me sound like a slut?" Rory asked, while shaking her head. "Please stop, I've had enough of that from my mother this weekend."

"I didn't mean it that way," Logan immediately apologized.

Finn shook his head sadly. "Already whipped."

"We're not taking about that, we are talking about you kissing Rory!"

"What?!"

All three turned around, surprised to hear a new voice. Even more surprised were they when they saw none other than Jason Gilmore standing a few feet away from them in the doorway, his dark eyes narrowed and his mouth a straight line.

"Finn!" he threatened.

"What can I do for you, mate?" he asked, trying to sound innocent, a big smile plastered on his face.

"You kissed my sister!"

Finn's eyes seemed to widen as Jason took a step forward. "Well," he stuttered, looking around the room until his eyes landed on Logan. "He slept with her!" He pointed an accusing finger at the blond.

Rory let out a groan and Logan slowly moved closer to the wall, for perhaps the first time ever fearing his friend.

"What?" Jason said dangerously. "Tell me you didn't sleep with my baby sister!"

"Um…"

"Rory, how could you do that?! This is Logan, for God's sake. He's not your type and neither are Finn. They are players, you deserve so much better. You deserve the freakin' white horse and prince charming riding it," he said, his voice all serious. "And one day when you are ready for it, you deserve the husband, the kids, the dog and the little house with the white picket fence."

"Jase, really. It just sort of happened…"

"Oh, my sister was a one-night stand?" Jason asked Logan, before turning back to Rory. "Do you want me to beat the crap out of him? I'll beat the crap out of him!"

"Jason, hon," Rory began as she stood up and walked to him, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You can't do that."

"He deserves everything that comes his way!"

"No," Rory corrected him, shaking her head somewhat amused. "I meant, seriously, you_ can't_."

"Oh." Jason paused, but then nodded his head, silently agreeing that she was right. After all, Logan might not be very tall, but he sure loved to work out. "All right, but for you, I'd try!"

"Don't." She looked at her brother, her eyes serious. "He did nothing wrong. None of them did."

A look of confusion flew across Jason's face. "But he had sex with you, Ror. I told him to stay away, I told him not to touch you. Don't you get it, you mean _nothing_ to him."

"That's not true!" Logan immediately protested. "Don't say that Jase."

"You're saying she's not just your usual one-night fuck?"

"Yes."

"She means something to you?"

After a deep breath, Logan nodded his head yes. "Yes."

That seemed to calm Jason down a little. He ran a hand though his hair and nodded his head slowly to himself. "Okay. When the hell did this happen?"

"Some time ago," Rory answered with a shrug.

"Huh." He took a breath, looking around. "I can't stay here, I might do something I'll regret later. Anyone want to come get something to eat?"

"Actually, Logan and I need to talk, so…" Rory looked pointedly at Finn and Colin.

"Please," the Australian said with a snort. "You weren't exactly talking when we came in earlier."

"Finn!"

"Sorry," he said and held up his hands. "So, we're good mate? You can stand being in the same room with me, again?" he asked Logan.

"We're good."

"Jason, I assume you are no longer pissed at me?"

The brunette nodded his head. "Just don't ever touch her again."

"Not fair, Logan can!" Finn pouted.

Rory shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "I don't even get a say in this?"

"No."

"Jeez."

"All right boys, you're ready to go?" Colin asked, both Jason and Finn nodded yes.

"Let's hit the road!"

Just as Colin and Finn were out the door, Jason turned to Logan. "Oh, and Logan," he began, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You hurt her, and I swear I'll kill you. Friends or not."

"I won't."

"That's what they always say," he simply replied as he exited the room.

Both Rory and Logan stared after them, neither able to believe that it was finally out. They knew.

"Well…"

"He knows."

"They all knows," she corrected.

"You're sure you want this? You know you are going to have to meet my parents some day."

"So?"

"They're not very nice people."

"I'm sure I've met worse. However, my mother will forever mock you for being my dirty little secret," Rory told him.

"I can handle it."

They shared a smile as they intertwined their fingers.

"So we are doing this?"

"We really are."

- - - - -

_A/N: Yes folks, they are finally together! It might be a little sudden, but it was time. Also, I'm kind of proud of the fact that I've updated pretty quickly these last few times. But, school just started again, so that'll probably change. Sadly!_


	25. The First Date

_A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, you are amazing. But to you that did read, but didn't review: Come on, drop a little sentence. Just tell me what you think. However, if you think I suck, tell me nicely ;b_

_Curley-Q__ - just hidden - __obsessornews56__ - __GGmadness2006__ - __AlwaysHoldingOn__ - :D - __Aliolyoxenfree__ - __Hopes2High__ - __Alenor__ - __riotgirllina__ - __rawrrry__ - __leh2007__ - melako17 – Emy - __elisabetha-ex. spuffyluver-__ - __jomy__ – rainey - __Ace-reporter__ - __Naberrie Skyler__ - __Chelle5__ - __ilovebuttfacedmiscreants__ - __lovewillkillyou__ - __Tookie Clothespin__ - __jcool789__ - __Moelli__ - __Sea4Shoes__ - __Lioness-07863__ - RoryLoganFan_

_Now, I'm reeeeally sorry for taking so long. I didn't get a whole lot of reviews at first, so I didn't feel like writing much. And then of course my computer wasn't working and suddenly the internet wasn't working either. Luckily the net is working now. My computer? Not so much. So I'm borrowing my great brother's! (Thank you bro!) Anyways, this chapter was also a little hard to write. Check out the AN in the end if you want to know why.._

_Finally, I'm off! Enjoy. _

Disclaimer: Rory and Logan are not mine, sad, I know.

Chapter 26: The first date

"Tell me where we are going."

"No."

"Pleeeeeease."

"No. Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"If you weren't always so secretive about our outings, I wouldn't have to beg," Rory said as she glared at her boyfriend. "Now, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nooooo."

"I'll be good."

"No!"

"Okay, then I'll be bad," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, as she moved her hand to his knee and ran it up. "Very bad. I'll even do stuff for you…"

He paused, looking away from the road and down at the hand, that was placed on his thigh. "What stuff?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rory pulled her hand away, a victorious smile on her face. "Ha, I knew you couldn't resist my womanly charms."

"Well, do you think I'm with you because of your brain or your wit?"

She let out a laugh. "You're so bad!"

"Bad is my middle-name."

"Logan Bad Huntzberger…" She shook her head, scrunching up her nose. "No, that doesn't work, sorry. Now-"

"-Rory!" he laughed, cutting her off before she got started. "I can't tell you where we are going, I want it to be a surprise. It's our first real date."

"I know," she said giddily. "God, I can't believe you turned me into one of those brainless bimbos, that get excited every time their boyfriend takes them out on a date. If I'm all giddy on our fifth date too, please shoot me."

"I think it's cute."

"You have to say that, it's in the boyfriend rulebook."

"Maybe so, but I actually mean it," he told her.

"Then you're even dummier than me." She looked out at the window, but quickly turned back to him. "You're not taking me to some fashionable restaurant, are you? Because I'm seriously not dressed for that. I don't think they'll even let me in. So if that is what you are planning, we should probably head back right now."

Logan looked down at her clothes. She wore a pair of fitted army-green jeans and a dark warm-looking coat. Under it he knew she had on a red top with a short knitted cardigan. To top it off, she wore a long scarf with black and white stripes. Sure, it wasn't exactly fit for one of those expensive restaurant, but that didn't mean she didn't look amazing. Actually, she looked good in just about anything.

"So?"

"Do not fear, I'm not taking you to one of those places. That's too impersonal; you should know me better by now, Ace," he teased, grinning madly.

She rolled her eyes. "I do, which is why I also know that you like you throw around with your money."

"I can do that even at the cheapest diner," Logan smiled. "But before you ask, no, I'm not taking you to a diner."

"So it's not the movies, it's not an expensive restaurant and it's not a diner." She frowned and looked closely at him. "What the hell is it?"

"Surprise, Ace. Surprise."

"Did I ever tell you that I hate surprises?"

"You did."

"Huh," she answered. "So you just refused to listen?"

"Exactly!" he said with a smile.

She shot him a look and turned around again, glaring out the window with her hands crossed over her chest and a cute pout on her face. Logan couldn't help but smile.

- - - - -

"No!"

"Yes Ace."

"You didn't," she said in a low voice, her eyes wide. Her fingers were nervously playing with her scarf, twisting it around every now and then.

"I did."

"But I'm not a sporty person," she complained.

"This isn't exactly sport."

"Sure it is. You move, don't you?" she challenged Logan, raising an eyebrow. "And besides, you can't really say cheerleading is a sport either, but that doesn't mean I'm jumping around and doing cheers, does it?"

Logan shook his head at her. "Come on, Ace, it'll be fun. I figured you would enjoy it since you're all chipper about it being Christmas. Hell, you even dressed in green pants and a red top. All you're missing is the hat."

"Just because I like Christmas, doesn't mean I want to skate!" She looked at the many people that were already skating around on the frozen water, with happy faces, and she shook her head. "These people are freaks!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "You're afraid?"

"Hell yeah!" And she wasn't afraid to admit it. "I'll break a leg or something, I just know it. Whenever something bad can happen, it does. It's a curse! And besides, my mother and I swore we would never ever let a guy force us into doing something active-"

"-I think we've already done that," he smirked.

"Shut up," she said but couldn't help but grin for a brief moment. "Sport is not my thing. If you wanted the new Michael Jordan or Ronaldo or whatever, you should have brought the male Gilmore. At least he plays some kinds of sport. Though I doubt he even would go out there, that's suicide."

Logan sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on Ace. You can't say it doesn't look fun."

"Sure, it _looks_ fun," she agreed. "But it won't be so fun when I break a leg and an arm and you have to take me to the hospital."

"You won't, you've got me to protect you." He pulled her a little closer.

"Seriously Logan, that was so unoriginal," she answered, a hint of teasing in her voice. She pulled away from him and sat on a bench a few feet from them, Logan following her. "I'm really missing those expensive restaurants right now."

"Rory…"

"We don't even have any skates," she pointed out.

"You can rent them, Ace."

"They probably don't have my number, I have quite big feet, you know."

Logan looked down at her feet and snorted. "You do not."

"I could have," she insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I could always buy you a new pair."

"But I don't want you to use your money on little old me!"

"Please Rory, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. This is our first date, you don't want to spoil it, do you?" He looked down at her with those brown puppy dog eyes and a crocked smile.

"Aw, that's mean," she said and closed her eyes, refusing to look into his. "You are making me feel guilty."

Logan ignored her statement. "We can even have some hot cocoa afterward. Or even better, coffee? I'll pay."

She popped an eye open and sighed, running a hand though her hair. "You promise?"

"I promise," he replied as he cracked a smile. "Now, come on _girlfriend_." He smiled as he held out his hand and she took it hesitatingly.

"I can't believe I'm going to skate," Rory muttered as Logan dragged her away.

A few minutes later the duo was standing on the ice, Rory holding onto Logan's arm tightly. There was no smile on her face, no sparkle in her eyes. Instead, she looked just completely afraid, horror written on her face. Logan though was smiling amused.

"Let go, Ace."

If anything, she tightened her grip on him. "No, I'll fall."

"I'll catch you."

"How can I trust you?" she asked. "Maybe this was a plan. Maybe you took me here, because you knew I wasn't a sporty person. Just to annoy me." She paused, narrowing her blue eyes. "Is this your way of silently telling me to let go and piss off? Because of it is, you're just really mean."

Logan just smiled, while he shook his head, and forced her to let go, as he moved away from her. He watched as she stood completely still, the look of horror on her face remaining.

"You're planning on moving anytime soon?" he teased, skating around a little.

"Come back here! Please!"

Logan rolled his eyes and skated his way over to her. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her. As he felt her body pressed into his, Logan knew he really didn't mind.

- - - - -

She wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck, before she took a long sip of her warm coffee and smiled happily to herself. "See, this would have been the perfect date."

"You're saying you didn't enjoy it?" Logan asked, already knowing she had.

She shook her head. "I really should tell you the truth, but if I say 'I did', I'm pretty sure you'll answer with a 'I told you so'. So instead, I'm sticking to 'maybe'," she rambled.

"A simple yes would have been fine."

"But I'm not a simple girl."

He leaned over the table and caught her lips with his, giving her a sweet kiss. When he pulled back, his hands caressed her cheek. "No, you are not."

She smiled back at him and drowned the last of her coffee, before resting her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hands. Her eyes locked on his, and she smiled faintly.

"I had fun," she told him truthfully.

"I'm glad."

"It really wasn't that bad." Her voice sounded a little surprised. "Even when I fell like a million times, it didn't hurt that much."

"I told you so."

A grin spread itself on Logan's face, and Rory watched confused for a second or two, before shaking her head.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" she asked.

"Well, now that I have you, it's okay," he told her, nodding his head slightly. "I mean, before I had to be charming and polite and all that crap. But now, you are all mine, and I can tease you all I want."

"Aw, you really are a charmer." She quickly ordered another coffee, as a waiter come by. "Now," she began again. "I'm yours?" She raised an eyebrow questioning.

"Aren't you?"

"Only if you are mine," she said smiling.

"I thought that was what this whole boy- and girlfriend thing was about," Logan answered with a smirk.

"I forgot, Huntzberger is new to this."

"Yes, I'm practically a virgin."

Rory let out a hysteric laugh. "Somehow I can't picture you being the normal fourteen year old, who blushed the first time he touched a girl's breast. Actually, when I think virginity, I sure as hell don't think Logan."

Logan shook his head. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Smooth change of subject."

"Thank you," he smirked again. "So?"

"Jase and I are heading back to mom the 21, but before that we need to see our father," she told him, her voice becoming oddly cold, when she mentioned Christopher. "At least I think so, we usually do so every year, but I haven't really spoken to him in a couple of months, I think."

The blond nodded his head slowly. "So when do you think you're leaving Yale?"

"Probably just the 20th."

The waiter came back with Rory's coffee, and she said a polite thank-you.

Meanwhile Logan watched Rory closely. Once again he nodded his head and answered in a soft voice, "In two days."

"Christmas came quickly this year," she answered with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Just spending a nice evening with the parents and the sister," he said sarcastically. "Honor comes home the 22, and I'm sure as hell not entering that house alone, so I guess I'll be here until then. Or maybe I'll head back with Finn or Colin, sometimes I spend a few days with their families."

Rory nodded her head. "So tomorrow is our last day."

"Got any plans?" Logan asked.

"None," she smiled. "How about you?"

"Free as a bird."

The brunette bit her lip. "You want to spend the day with your girlfriend before she leaves?"

"Hell yeah," he answered and once again pulled her in for another kiss.

- - - - -

At the walk back to Rory's dorm, the two of them talked crazily. Whenever there was a short silence, which wasn't very often, they both enjoyed it. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, neither had the urge to say anything. It just felt… nice.

When the came to Rory and Paris's room, Logan stopped and turned to give her a smile. "So.."

"This is where you tell me you had a great night and I say "me too" and give you a nice kiss on the cheek," Rory informed him, a teasing smile on her lips, as she leaned against the door to her dorm.

He shook his head amused. "I had a great time."

"Me too." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "We should do it again some time."

"You think so?" he asked her, mockingly surprised.

"Yes. You are actually surprisingly nice to be with."

"Damn, another hit and I didn't even see it coming," Logan joked and leaned down. "Now, I know you said a kiss to the cheek, but could you maybe change that to a kiss on the mouth?"

Rory raised an eyebrow, her breath coming out more uneven, she was affective by how close he was standing. "Why would I do that?" she asked, keeping on her teasing voice, also an eyebrow raised in question.

"Because," he began. "Despite you being all witty, you are also very cute and I really want to kiss you right now."

"On the mouth."

He moved closer, his mouth only an inch from hers. "Yes."

"Hmm…" She looked very thoughtful, her eyes narrowed in concentration for a few seconds. Finally she looked at him again and gave him a smile, nodding her head. "I guess that would be okay."

Logan's lips curled at the end and he leaned down, finally closing the gap between them. His hands found her hip and he held her possessively as his lips moved sweetly against hers. After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth parted.

He took a few steps backward. "Well."

Rory opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I should get going." Once again he kissed her, this time quickly, and turned around, taking a few steps before her voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

He turned around, his eyebrow raised and a grin on his face. She sighed, giving him his victory.

"You want to come inside?" she asked.

Logan nodded his head grinning while Rory turned around to unlock the door. As soon as she opened the door, Logan pushed her inside, slapping the door shut behind them with his foot. He removed his jacket quickly, after that, unbuttoned hers and let it fell to the floor. His fingers gently touched her hips and he pushed her up against the wall, his right hand coming to rest on the wall, right next to her head. His other hand began roaming her body, his fingers teasing her body with his feather light touches. He ran his hand up and down her thigh, making incredible sexy noises escape Rory's mouth.

Meanwhile Rory's own hands were doing wonders on Logan. Her petite hands were in his blond messy hair, running her fingers through it gently, until she began running them down his back, only stopping when she came to the waistband of his boxers. She bit her lip, pulling back a little to look him in the eyes. However, when she saw they were closed and his mouth were half-open, she let out a proud giggly.

Logan finally opened his eyes and smirked, when he saw her staring up at him. His eyes soon left hers and travelled down to her lips, plumb and just begging to be kissed. He leaned down and was about to place his lips on hers, when a hand on his chest stopped him. He pulled back and looked questioningly at her.

"You know, this is very ungentleman-like of you," she told her, her blue eyes staring up at him and her voice teasingly serious. "I once had the policy never to kiss on the first date."

He grinned and answered, his breath hot on her face, "This means you don't want me to?"

In response her hands travelled further down to give his butt a teasing squeeze. "I said _had_, not _have_," she told him before pulling his head down and crashing her lips to his.

He responded immediately and smiled into the kiss. His hands began working on the buttons of her cardigan, opening them slowly, one by one. Her hands joined his and popped the last few open, before sliding the cardigan off her shoulders. She shivered slightly, both from the cold wind that met her sensitive skin, and also because of the sensations he was making her feel. Her entire body was covered in goosebumps. She ignored it, simply loving the feeling, and kissed him back fiercely, her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly, her hands turning white at the knuckles.

He pushed her harder against the wall, covering her body with his. Rory groaned slightly as she felt his erection pressed against her thigh. The noise escaping her mouth seemed to drive Logan crazier and more desperate, and in one quick motion, his hands grabbed her legs and forced them to wrap around his waist. In a matter of seconds, he had carried her to her room, where he once again pushed the door close. This time he headed immediately to her bed, laying her down on it gently. His lips were still on hers, and her legs were still wrapped slightly around his waist. Hands were roaming everywhere, trying desperately to get all the clothes off each other.

Ten minutes later, both of their pants were on the floor, as were Rory's top and bra and Logan's shirt. Rory's hands were furiously trying to get writ of his white wifebeater. The way they were shivering and shaking, though, made it a difficult task. Finally, she succeeded in getting it over his head and they broke contact for a few seconds before Logan's lip began trailing kissing down her neck, leaving a burning feeling on her skin. Her one hand gripped the sheet tightly, and she bit her lip, stopping herself from screaming out loud. His kisses felt amazing, his hot mouth warming her cold skin.

Logan's mouth moved longer down and his tongue came out to lick her collar, in circles. He placed soft kisses all the way down her body. When he reached her panties, he looked up at her, receiving a nod. As he hooked his fingers in them, he slit them down until they came to the end of her feet and he slowly pulled them off. He moved up to her again, hovering over her, but holding himself up. His brown eyes met hers and they looked at each other as he entered her. A moan escaped Rory. They slowly began to move in a steady rhythm, Logan's hands on Rory's hips guiding them. As they both became more and more excited, the movements became faster, more hurried and rushed. Rory hands moved up and down his back, her nails making red marks in his beautiful pale skin.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Rory and was yet all too soon, she let out a shaky scream as she felt shockwaves run through her entire body. She moaned loudly as Logan trust into her a few times before climaxing himself. With a loud groan, he dropped his weight on top of her and they laid there together, their body glimpsing with sweat and their breathing heavy.

- - - - -

_A/N: So, I'm a little unsure about this chapter. Was it lame? I've never written a sex-scene before, so this was my first, and I'm not sure if it sucked. But hey, I promised someone that it would be there ;) _

_Also, the first date, I didn't want it to be some fancy place, so ice-skating, not at all fancy! It might be a little Logan-unlike, but it's my story, right? And I thought it would be funny to see Rory's reaction. Just like her (well, at least in my story, I'm not sure on the actual show) I hate skating too, so I guess I kind of wrote what I would be feeling, but tried to add a little "Roryness" to it. Lol. _

_And I think that's about it, review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
